El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal
by ladygon
Summary: Castiel ama a Dean, pero no es correspondido por el cazador. Sin embargo, Castiel sigue al lado de su humano con ese sentimiento en su alma, incluso más allá de la muerte, no esperando nada a cambio, solo la felicidad de Dean.
1. No correspondido

-1-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.

Mi versión sobre el amor en la eternidad por este ángel tan lindo.

 **Capítulo 1: No correspondido.**

Lo amaba desde que tuvo el primer contacto con él, desde que tocó su alma y lo sacó de la perdición, pero no lo supo al instante, ni momentos después. Podía intuirlo, eso sí, porque no era consciente de sus actos sobreprotectores y kamikazes dispuesto a hacer por el humano. Cuando un pensamiento lo asaltaba, pensaba que era por causa de su sentido del deber, después de todo, se consideraba su guardián y como tal, debía ayudarlo. Sin embargo, no se daba cuenta que exageraba, que ningún ángel en misión especial hizo tanto por un humano. Así que por estas razones, pasó un buen tiempo para darse cuenta, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Dean Winchester.

Y cuando lo supo, cuando se dio finalmente cuenta de esta realidad, sintió un peso y una alegría tan grande, que lo llenó de la confusión más extrema. Se sentía perdido y asustado. Un miedo muy extraño, letal, comparado solo con la idea de perder a su humano.

Perder a su humano.

¿Cómo lo perdería? El humano no moriría, ni desaparecería de este mundo solo porque él lo amaba. No, la forma no parecía tan drástica, sino más bien destructiva y eso lo hacía peor ¿Peor a la muerte? Eso no podía ser cierto, lo único peor a la muerte era la perdición y eso tampoco sucedería si él lo amaba. Entonces, no entendía nada su miedo a perderlo, porque no tenía idea, qué realmente significaba eso. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que lo perdería, solo no sabía el cómo sucedería. No moriría, no desaparecería, ni tampoco caería en la perdición, ¿entonces qué?, ¿algo peor?, ¿y qué es peor que eso?

Le llevó otro buen tiempo descubrirlo: su rechazo.

Así, la única forma de perderlo, porque él lo amaba, era que Dean lo rechazara por esto ¿Pero su rechazo era peor que la muerte?, por supuesto que no, ¿entonces, por qué tan terrible? Seguía sin entender.

El rechazo implica desprecio.

Otro dolor apareció y raramente no era por él, sino por Dean. Si Dean lo rechazaba y lo despreciaba, él sufriría. Si con solo pensarlo, sentía que su esencia se desmembraba, no podía imaginarse cuando pasara en la realidad. Aun así, ese dolor no se comparaba con el que sentiría al ver a Dean lastimado de alguna forma, por sus sentimientos. Ahora que Castiel tenía sentimientos humanos, sin ser humano, e ir en contra de su propia naturaleza, estaba preocupado por su protegido, ¿cómo se sentirá Dean cuando lo sepa?, ¿mal, bien?, ¿traicionado?, ¿decepcionado?... Sí, decepcionado era una posibilidad muy factible.

Resumiendo, pensó que perdería a Dean, porque este se decepcionaría cuando supiera que estaba enamorado de él. Dean lo rechazaría, lo despreciaría y quizás no querría verlo más… o peor aún, sentiría lástima por él y lo dejaría a su lado como amigo, lo cual sería una condena a tortura constante… o aún peor, lo odiaría.

Cualquiera de las tres opciones era terrible con consecuencias de dolor inimaginable, pero prefería eso, a que él muriera, desapareciera o cayera en la perdición. Definitivamente, estas últimas tres cosas eran peor, porque implicaban el término de la vida de Dean.

Debía detener el Apocalipsis, no solo por la humanidad, por la creación de su Padre o por él mismo, sino por Dean, porque si su vida terminaba, jamás podría ser feliz.

"Quiero que Dean sea feliz", y era por esta razón, que siempre lo ayudaba, ya que esta es la razón de su existencia angelical: la felicidad de Dean.

Por eso al verlo con Lisa, sintió que no merecía estropearle su felicidad, al contrario, debía aumentarla trayendo a Sam de regreso de la perdición y detener a Rafael con sus ideas renovadas del Apocalipsis.

—… Lo estoy haciendo por ti. —Era la completa verdad.

—¿Por mí? Sí, debe ser una broma —le dijo Dean, apretando el puente de su nariz con una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro.

No le creyó y todo se fue en picada sin control.

Sucedió que nada de lo que planeó, resultó bien. Es más, sucedió lo peor de lo peor: Dean lo odiaba, incluso, intentó matarlo.

Entonces, sentenció que debía morir por todos sus pecados cometidos en el Cielo y en la Tierra cuando fue Dios.

Tampoco resultó.

Todo lo que hacía no funcionaba y nada salía bien. Nada. Solo quería ayudar, ¿por qué era tan difícil?

Dean jamás sería feliz.

—Te amo Dean —confesó un día el ángel.

—Yo también te quiero Cas —respondió Dean—. Eres mi mejor amigo.

—No, Dean, yo realmente te amo —dijo con sus ojos azules brillantes a punto de las lágrimas, que nunca cayeron.

Dean quedó con la boca abierta y boqueó un par de veces. Castiel hizo todo su esfuerzo sobrenatural para no desaparecer.

—Cas, yo… no sé qué decir… —decía un Dean sumamente, contrariado.

Castiel sonrió con dulzura.

—Solo dime que no me odias, ni que me tienes lástima —solicitó el ángel.

Dean lo miró sorprendido.

—Yo nunca haría eso, nunca lo he hecho, ni cuando estábamos mal.

Era cierto.

El rechazo de su amor, dolió, pero extrañamente, pudo vivir con él. Tampoco perdió a Dean como lo creía. Este siguió siendo igual con él, como siempre fue.

Y Dean lo consideraba más que su mejor amigo, como un hermano, como familia. Sin embargo, si Dean debía elegir, entre un hermano o el otro, por supuesto, elegiría a Sam.

Sam estaba sobre todas las cosas en la vida de Dean y eso estaba bien. Así siempre fue y siempre debe ser. Castiel lo comprendía. La preferencia, era una de las cosas más entendidas por él, después de todo, dentro de los ángeles, existían los preferidos por Dios y los hermanos preferidos entre sí, eso no era extraño para él, sino normal. Era el ejemplo que tenía con Dios, Lucifer y con Miguel e incluso, con él mismo. No podía decir lo contrario.

También comprendía los celos, después de todo, Lucifer inventó ese concepto, junto con otros más, por esta razón, sabía lo destructivos que eran. Ese sentimiento no debía estar dentro de él y no lo dejó geminar, porque también amaba a Sam como un hermano.

Su amor.

Seguir a su lado era difícil, trataba de apaciguar sus deseos egoístas, pero ahí estaban y lo hacían sufrir. Su mirada se hizo más triste de lo normal y su rostro más serio, con más ojeras. Pocas veces sonreía y cuando lo hacía, no tenía el sentimiento, solo la forma. Sin embargo, estas diferencias pasaban desapercibido a causa de su personalidad retraída y podían explicarse, a causa de todas las consecuencias de las acciones ocurridas en la lucha contra el mal.

Así y todo, siempre al pie del cañón, ahí estaba. Ayudando, defendiendo, protegiendo y obsesionado por ello, también equivocándose, creando problemas y metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Cuando esto sucedía, era el turno de los hermanos Winchester de salvarlo y arreglar el problema: una simbiosis en todas sus formas.

Sin embargo, salvar al mundo tenía sus consecuencias. Como tal, nadie los quería después de la muerte: ni los ángeles en el Cielo, ni los demonios en el Infierno, ni siquiera las parcas, estas últimas querían lanzarlos al Vacío. Castiel estaba bien con eso, porque era inmortal, pero los hermanos no podían morir, sabiendo la condenación de sus almas hacía la nada misma. Problema el ser mortales.

Así que, había dos formas de solucionar esto. Primero, convertirles en seres inmortales, lo cual los sacarían de la categoría de humanos. Segunda, la reencarnación, repetir una y otra vez, la experiencia de la vida humana en la Tierra hasta el fin de los tiempos. Ninguna de las dos alternativa sonaba mal, pero la primera no aseguraba una inmortalidad segura, después de todo, Castiel era inmortal e igual podía morir ¿Y dónde irían después de eso?, más importante aún, ¿dónde iría Castiel si se moría?

Quedaba la segunda opción. La reencarnación estaba bien para ellos; "más de lo mismo", sonaba perfecto para los Winchester. Castiel, entonces, se puso a buscar esta solución para las almas de sus protegidos. Ni siquiera pensó en sus propios sentimientos, pero así era él, cuando veía una luz al final del túnel, se lanzaba de cabeza sin medir consecuencias.

Viajando por todo el mundo, fue hasta los rincones de las religiones paganas para saber sobre la reencarnación. No sacó nada en concreto en la primera visita, ni en las siguientes, ni en las siguientes de las siguientes. Aun así, no se dio por vencido. Era Castiel, él no se daba por vencido tan fácil, ni tan difícil, es más, siempre lograba lo que se proponía, aunque las consecuencias siempre eran fatídicas.

Durante años buscó y buscó, mientras tanto seguía con los hermanos y su amor por el mayor de los Winchester, aumentaba con cada año que pasaba. No volvió a tocar el tema con Dean, estaba claro que Dean no lo iba a corresponder de ese modo. A Dean no le gustaban los hombres, eso era obvio y lo comprobaba de vez en cuando, y aunque él no clasificaba en esa categoría por ser un ángel, su recipiente sí, lo era. No había posibilidad para su cuerpo de hombre, quizás si lo cambiaba por una mujer tendría suerte, pero eso era peligroso para cualquier otro recipiente. Cambiarlo solo por egoísmo y sacrificar a algunos humanos por el camino, no podía ser. No era correcto, no era bueno y de seguro Dean no lo aprobaría, lo odiaría y no quería sentir eso otra vez, demasiado horrible.

Por esta razón, descartó su única posibilidad de tener a Dean. Y si podía salvar las almas de Sam y Dean, podía vivir con ello.

Eso es lo que creía él, o quería creerlo.

Así pasaron los años.

Dean estaba muriendo a los setenta años, producto de una falla hepática muy remendada por Castiel. Castiel quería seguir remendando el problema, pero el cazador no lo dejó.

—Está bien Cas, ya es suficiente. No es necesario —dijo Dean.

—Pero Dean, si te mueres tu alma se perderá. Te queda algún tiempo mortal todavía.

—Mi tiempo terminó, ¿No es cierto Sammy? —pidió ayuda a su hermano.

Sam estaba sentado en la cama donde yacía el desahuciado, con su rostro envejecido al igual que su hermano.

—Tiene razón Cas, ya es tiempo, cuando a mí me toque será igual. Hemos vivido demasiado para ser cazadores y todo gracias a ti.

—No logro dilucidar si están agradecidos o no.

—No, Cas sí, estamos agradecido. De no ser por ti estaríamos muertos hace mucho. Nos has salvado de todas las formas posibles y por eso te lo agradecemos.

—Entonces, no me den las gracias ahora, todavía no sé cómo salvar tu alma, Dean, porque lo haré, aunque me tenga que comer tu alma para resguardarla del Vacío.

—Sé que quieres comerme, pero no tienes que exagerar tanto.

El viejo Sam sonríe malicioso.

—Quiero salvarte y haré lo que sea necesario para hacerlo —dijo Castiel con decisión.

—Basta... ese siempre fue el problema. por eso estamos ahora en esta posición. Cas, entiende, no es necesario. Yo ya he cumplido con todo lo que pude hacer, al igual que Sam. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Puede ser la nada o el Vacío, cualquier cosa, al menos no estaré solo, Sam irá después y lo estaré esperando, ¿Cómo sabes si no está tan vacío como dicen?

—Se llama Vacío por una razón: no hay nada.

—Ya, ¿Sam, puedes dejarnos solos un momento?

Sam no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces.

—Escucha Cas, lo único que me preocupa de todo esto, eres tú.

—¿Yo?, pero si yo soy inmortal no me pasará nada.

—Sé que no te pasará nada, pero te quedarás solo.

—Siempre he estado solo Dean, puedo arreglármelas.

—¡Dios, Cas, eres increíble! No, no me refiero a eso... escucha, yo lo único de lo que me arrepiento es sobre ti. Debí saberlo hace mucho.

—Dean no entiendo lo que quieres decirme.

—Lo sé... yo te amo Cas, no como amigo, ni como hermano, sino como algo más.

Castiel abrió grande los ojos.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Te amo Cas.

—Pero... pero si tú no eres gay —dijo con sorpresa.

—No, no lo soy, pero aun así, te amo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—No lo sé, desde hoy, desde ayer, desde siempre, no lo sé Cas, pero ahora que estoy en mi lecho de muerte, la única cosa que lamento, es no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Castiel puso cara triste, aunque lo que sentía era más inexpresable que solo eso.

—No pongas esa cara, por favor.

—Lo siento Dean, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sabes que te amo y siempre te amaré.

—Sabes que eso es un cliché, ¿no? —dijo riendo.

—No, no sé qué es eso, solo intento decir que, sentiré este amor por ti por los siglos de los siglos hasta el fin de los tiempos, y no es un cliché, ni una metáfora, es literal.

El rostro de Dean expresaba una infinita ternura. Sus ojos acuosos amenazaban con desbordarse de la emoción.

Se quedaron viendo por largos segundos que parecieron horas en completa paz.

—Encontraré una solución, debes confiar en mí.

—Cas...

Dean lo miró con tristeza y apretó su mano con la poca fuerza que tenía.

Castiel se pasó los momentos de agonía de su humano, rezando a su Padre Celestial por el alma de Dean y pidiendo cualquier milagro a cambio de su vida si era necesario. Viajó otra vez al oriente y también planteó la posibilidad de hacer un trato con sus hermanos ángeles: su vida por la entrada al Cielo a los hermanos Winchester.

—La respuesta es no, Castiel —dijo el ángel, votado en consejo para llevar la respuesta—. Tus crímenes en el Cielo son muchos y hacer eso equivaldría a un premio para ti. Esta es la resolución del Consejo de Ángeles.

El mensajero desapareció, dejando un trago amargo en su garganta. Pensó en recurrir a Crowley. El Rey del Infierno le tenía muchas ganas desde hace tiempo. Quizás, si le ofrecía convertirse en su perra, o sea en su esclavo, podría negociar con la reencarnación de Dean, pero el problema es que el Infierno estaba cerrado. Los hermanos Winchester lo habían logrado, y ahora no había demonios en la Tierra dando vueltas.

Castiel desesperado, ya no sabía qué hacer, salvo esperar el inminente fin, pero si algo había aprendido de los hermanos, y en especial de Dean, era nunca rendirse. Así que no lo haría.

—Cas, ven —la voz agónica de Dean lo llamaba.

Dejó su viaje por la India y se teletransportó hacia el búnker. Un viejo Dean agonizaba en su cama.

—Dean.

—No puede escucharte, Cas —le dijo Sam—, hace un rato está así.

Castiel tocó la frente de Dean con una mano, como si lo estuviera exorcizando. Vio al humano en el límite de la muerte.

—Dean, Dean, no te vayas todavía —suplicó Castiel al inconsciente.

—Cas tengo que irme, es mi hora —respondió el alma de Dean.

—No, no te dejaré ir. No es justo.

—Eso no es importante. Este momento iba a llegar algún día.

—Dean.

—Lo siento, Cas, perdóname por todo.

—No, no te perdono.

—Cas, no seas niño.

—No soy niño, soy…

—No discutiré contigo, lo siento. —Continuó caminando hacia la nada.

—Iré contigo. —Partió detrás de él.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—Voy contigo —dijo con simpleza Castiel.

—No, no vendrás.

—Tú harás lo que quieres y yo no te detendré. Ahora yo haré lo que quiera y tú no me detendrás.

Dean abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa, en verdad no sabía qué decir sobre eso, pues el ángel estaba en todo su derecho.

—No es lo mismo, Cas. No es tu hora de morir.

—Puedo elegir cuando lo será, soy un ángel sabes. Además, en teoría no moriré, solo cambiaré de plano existencial. Esperaremos juntos a Sam. Recuerda que él también está condenado a ir hacia la Nada.

—Dios, Cas, eres un cabezota sin remedio.

—Por supuesto, aprendí del mejor.

Los dos sonrieron con complicidad. Dean tomó la mano de su compañero y siguió el camino hacia adelante donde lo esperaba una Parca: una hermosa mujer. Ella guio a los hombres hacia una puerta negra, la cual se abrió sola y mostró solo oscuridad sin fin.

 **Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Hacia otra vida

-2-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

Aquí para las personas que pidieron continuación o les gustó.

 **Capítulo 2: Hacia otra vida.**

Cruzaron el portal, juntos, sin separarse, y cuando la puerta se cerró atrás de ellos, comenzaron a flotar como si estuvieran en el espacio sin gravedad. Sin embargo, no se asustaron ni nada parecido. Iban juntos de la mano, volando en un espacio oscuro, el rostro de Dean volvía a ser joven como la primera vez que lo vio.

—Te amo Cas.

—Yo también te amo, Dean.

Y se besaron con suavidad. Explorando, por primera vez, sus cuerpos de esa forma tan íntima. No les importaba estar a la deriva en un mundo donde el espacio y el tiempo no existieran. Ellos solo querían, y deseaban estar juntos, no importando nada fuera de eso, porque la vida no les permitió a causa de las circunstancias, aunque más que las circunstancias, fue su terquedad. La forma de vida, que no permite la vida propia, sino solo la vocación.

Castiel estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo triste, porque no consideraba justo, que Dean terminara en el limbo. El humano salvó al mundo tantas veces que, perdió la cuenta. Era un héroe y merecía un premio, no un castigo.

Estaba pensando esto, cuando una fuerza invisible los separó del beso y trató de separarlos. Castiel agarró con firmeza el cuerpo de Dean, tratando de mantener el control. Sin embargo, la fuerza volvió al ataque y esta vez los separó de golpe, pero lograron mantenerse de las manos.

—Castiel —una voz poderosa lo llamaba.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el ángel.

—¿Con quién hablas? —Dean no escuchaba nada.

Parecía que hablaba solo.

—Castiel, suéltalo —volvió la voz.

—No lo soltaré, no importa lo que digas. Él es un héroe y lo están tratando como un delincuente.

—Él debe volver.

—¿Cómo?

—Suéltalo para que vuelva.

—¿Es verdad eso? ¿No me estás engañando?

—¿Acaso no me reconoces?

Castiel entonces, entendió, y un recogimiento lleno de esperanzas sintió su pecho.

—Padre.

Castiel le sonrió a Dean, el cual no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y soltó su mano.

—¿Cas, qué haces? —preguntó Dean asustado.

—Todo está bien, confía en mí —le dijo el ángel.

El alma del cazador no dijo nada, pero con el rostro entre asombrado y asustado, se dejó guiar por la fuerza, la cual lo rodeó con una luz potente.

—¡Cas! —gritó.

La luz desapareció junto con Dean.

—Tú también debes volver. Debes cuidarlo. No temas, es lo que querías, cuando sea el turno de Sam, acompáñalo también hasta acá —dijo la voz.

—Sí, Padre —respondió Castiel.

La misma luz lo rodeó y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba al lado de Sam, quien lloraba por la muerte de Dean.

—No te preocupes Sam, Dean acaba de nacer en este mundo otra vez. Lo mismo está destinado a ti.

—¿Qué dices Cas? —dijo el viejo Sam, sorbeteando las lágrimas.

—Quiero decir que Dios nos ha escuchado, porque es justo y bueno —anunció Castiel.

Sam lo quedó mirando asombrado y volvió la vista hacia el cadáver de su hermano.

—¿Entonces, sabes dónde ha vuelto a nacer?

—No, pero seguiré el rastro.

—¿ Y cómo harás eso? —preguntó Sam.

—Siguiendo su esencia.

—Ah —dijo con entendimiento, pero no entendía nada.

—Te avisaré cuando lo encuentre. Tú debes llamarme cuando te mueras. Debo dejarte en el limbo.

Dicho esto, Castiel desapareció, dejando a Sam con cara de circunstancia.

Castiel buscó el alma de Dean por todo el mundo. En todos los hospitales. Debía ser así, porque se trataba de un recién nacido. Siguiendo la esencia del alma, llegó a un pueblito de Oregón llamado Silverton. Ahí, en las cuneras del hospital, vio a un hermoso recién nacido que lloraba a mares. Invisible como estaba se teletransportó a su lado y tomó su mano.

—Hola Dean.

El bebé dejó de llorar y le dio una hermosa sonrisa. Supo así que el bebé podía verlo cuando estaba invisible y no solo eso, sino también, escucharlo.

—Eres un bebé muy fuerte. Tendrás una gran vida. Traeré a tu hermano para que te vea, espérame un momento, dame unos segundos.

Desapareció y apareció detrás de Sam, quien estaba haciendo el desayuno en la cocina del búnker.

—¡Cas! Acaso nunca dejarás de hacer eso —regañó Sam al ángel.

—Lo encontré. Debes venir conmigo.

—¿En serio? —abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Castiel teletransportó a Sam al hospital y le mostró las cuneras desde el vidrio de observación.

—Es ese —señaló con su índice.

Sam miraba maravillado al bebé.

—Wow, es muy hermoso.

—Sí, lo es.

—Debemos averiguar quiénes son sus padres.

—Por supuesto, saber si son dignos de él, sino lo secuestramos —razonó Castiel.

—Shhhh —dijo Sam tratando de silenciar al ángel, luego explicó susurrando— ¿No ves que estamos en un hospital? No puedes hablar de esas cosas aquí, nos pueden arrestar.

—Entiendo.

—Me gustaría verlo de cerca —murmuró el viejo Sam.

—Si quieres entramos. —Iba a poner la mano en su hombro.

—No, no hagas eso —susurró enojado—. Tampoco podemos entrar ahora de esa forma, se vería extraño y sospechoso.

Castiel lo miró con dudas e iba a decir algo, pero un hombre a su lado les llamó la atención. Era alto castaño y de ojos verdes bosque. Hizo un saludo a la enfermera detrás del vidrio y la enfermera respondió con un asentimiento, ella fue hasta la cuna de uno de los bebés y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Sam se sorprendió ver que era Dean, a quién lo alzaban para que el hombre lo mirara. Este hombre se veía feliz y le hacía señales al bebé con la mano, aunque el otro no respondía, porque estaba durmiendo.

—¿Es su bebé? —preguntó Sam, saliendo de su sorpresa.

—¿No es bello? —contestó con orgullo el hombre.

—¿Es usted el padre? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Qué...? —Castiel recibió un codazo de Sam.

—Discúlpelo, está un poco ansioso, porque lo traje a mirar a los bebés a ver si se entusiasma a tener uno —dijo Sam, salvando la situación.

El extrañado padre los queda mirando, sin saber qué decir a la rara pareja.

—¿Quieren tener un hijo? —preguntó el hombre.

—No, nosotros no —responde un poco azorado Sam—. Mi hijo debería tener uno —señala a Castiel—, pero no logro convencerlo. Yo ya estoy viejo y quiero un nieto antes de que sea tarde.

—Ah, comprendo —dijo el hombre, mirando a Castiel, quien estaba sumamente intrigado—. Tener un hijo es lo más maravilloso que hay. Nosotros con mi esposa lo hemos intentado innumerables veces, pero solo ahora se nos concedió el milagro ¿Saben? Decían que el niño venía muerto y a última hora dio señales de vida. Es un niño milagroso.

—En eso tiene razón, Dean es milagroso —aseguró Castiel.

—¿Dean? —preguntó el hombre.

—El bebé se llama Dean —insistió Castiel.

—Ejem, quiere decir que le gusta ese nombre para el bebé —rectifica Sam.

—Bueno, no habíamos pensado un nombre en específico teníamos muchos. A mí me gustaba Joshua, pero con lo que pasó me gustaría Lázaro —especificó el orgulloso padre.

—No creo que al bebé le guste esos nombres —dijo un muy serio Castiel—, debería preguntarle.

Volvió a mirarlo con extrañeza el padre de la criatura.

—Discúlpelo, por favor, él tiene una forma muy especial de ver el mundo, pero no es mala la idea. Una forma muy eficaz de saber si a un bebé le gusta su nombre es mencionárselo y si el bebé sonríe es porque le gusta —intervino Sam.

—Oh, no lo había visto de esa forma. Tiene razón, es una forma especial de ver el mundo —Se quedó pensando—, los veré luego, llevarán a mi hijo con mi esposa.

Emocionado, esperó a la salida de la sala de observación a la enfermera, quien venía con el niño. Sam se acercó para verlo de cerca y pudo mirarlo por unos segundos preciosos. Era tan pequeño, que sintió una ternura difícil de explicar.

—Dean se enojará cuando lo llamen Lázaro —dijo Castiel cuando iba doblando la esquina el padre; la enfermera con el bebé en brazos.

Sam rio con las ocurrencias del ángel, menos mal que el hombre fue razonable y no los tomó como un par de locos. Le cayó bien el sujeto en la primera impresión, pero de todas formas, debía averiguar más sobre los padres de Dean. Eso último le sonó extraño a sí mismo.

—Los seguiré para ver a la madre —informó Castiel.

—Bien, pero recuerda hacerte invisible cuando nadie te vea. No queremos llamar más la atención —recordó Sam.

—Está bien.

Sam lo vio doblar la esquina y volvió al estacionamiento, para esperar a Castiel. Pasados veinte minutos apareció Castiel en un aleteo a su lado.

—No te imaginas la cantidad de nombres horribles que tenían para Dean ¡Pancracio! ¿Tú crees que Dean dejaría que lo llamaran Pancracio? No tengo nada en contra del santo, pero Dean no necesita tanto trabajo...

—Ya, Cas para ¿Al final le pusieron Pancracio? —preguntó Sam.

—¡No, claro que no!

—Y bien ¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Empezaron a conversar sobre el nombre que le pondrían y Dean no les daba importancia, porque estaba entretenido chupando el seno de la mujer...

Sam trataba de no largarse a reír y dejar que el ángel terminara la historia.

—... comenzaron a nombrar todos esos nombres inapropiados —siguió Castiel—, y después se confundieron ellos mismos, así que eligieron Joshua... "¿Te gustaría llamarte Joshua? ¿Pequeño?", le dijeron, pero nada, "parece que no está interesado en los nombres", dijo el hombre sonriendo. "En verdad tiene cara de Dean", volvió a decir el hombre y yo me impacienté: "Dean deja de chupar eso y pone atención, no ves que te pondrán un nombre tonto", y Dean me escuchó y soltó el seno de la mujer, me miró hacia arriba, yo estaba detrás del hombre y sonrió. El hombre pensó que le sonrió a él, y le dijo: "¿en serio te gusta ese nombre?", por supuesto, si ese es su nombre, dije yo... "Dean", volvió a repetir el hombre... "dile que ese es tu nombre", le volví a recordar, y Dean rio. "Le gusta, le gusta ese nombre", dijo el sujeto.

Sam rio.

—Y quedó con ese nombre ¿No? —preguntó Sam.

—Por supuesto que sí, no podía ser otro.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! —Sam siguió riendo.

—No entiendo de qué te ríes —dijo un confundido, Castiel.

Sam volvió a reír. De repente, algo en la historia llamó su atención.

—Así que Dean puede verte y oír, supongo por tu conexión especial ¿No?

—Es un bebé. Los bebés en general pueden hacer eso con los ángeles. No es que Dean sea el único.

—Ah, pensé que sería el único bebé que podría hacer eso. Por tu conexión creía yo.

—Eso también ayuda —aseguró el ángel.

—Bien. Ahora me acompañarás al funeral. Necesito hacer eso y que lo veas, para cuando sea mi turno, sepas qué hacer.

—¿Será un funeral de cazador?

—Claro.

Quemaron el viejo cuerpo de Dean en la pira del cazador. Los dos uno al lado del otro, sabiendo que una etapa de sus vidas había terminado para siempre, pero gracias a Dios, tenían una nueva oportunidad para vivir, ahora, con más plenitud que antes.

—¿Irás ahora donde Dean? —preguntó Sam.

—Sí, observaré a su nueva familia a ver...

—Si es digna.

—Si es digna —contestó Castiel.

—Yo creo que lo es, sino Dios no la habría elegido como familia de Dean.

—Eso es cierto.

—Envíale mis saludos.

—Está bien, se lo diré. —Y desapareció.

Sam sonrió con ternura y paz. No había de qué preocuparse, porque el ángel estaría cuidando de él con el sigilo de un halcón.

 **Fin capítulo 2**

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.


	3. El amigo imaginario

-3-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 3: El amigo imaginario.**

Castiel acompañó al bebé Dean hasta su casa. Los padres del bebé se veían felices y le hablaban como idiotas al infante mientras le mostraban su habitación, arreglada de forma muy hermosa. Parecían buenos padres, pero no estaría seguro de ello hasta comprobarlo.

Así fue como el bebé Dean, estuvo cuidado por un ángel durante todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando, llevaba a Sam a escondida de los padres. Realmente, Sam disfrutaba de esas visitas y parecía que el pequeño Dean también las disfrutaba. Sam le movía el cascabel bajo la atenta mirada de Cas.

—Quiero cargarlo... ve y vigila la puerta. Cuida que no suban sus padres —le dice a Castiel.

Por un momento, le pasó por la cabeza de que se parecía al demonio de ojos amarillos entrando de esa forma al cuarto, incluso apagaban el monitor del bebé. Se sintió mal, pero recordó que él era su hermano y no tenía ninguna mala intención. Así que tomó a su pequeño hermano en sus viejos brazos y lo acunó en su pecho. Se sentía un bultito tibio y olía bien. El bebé comenzó a hacer unos ruiditos muy tiernos. Sam sonrió.

Castiel miró la escena desde la puerta. Era una escena muy linda, ya había olvidado la última vez que tuvo un bebé en sus brazos. Posiblemente, porque su primera y única vez, fue cuando era humano, aunque no era la primera vez que tenía a alguien en brazos. Incluso al mismo Dean, cuando lo sacó del Infierno, lo sacó en brazos como si fuera una princesa. Nunca se lo dijo a Dean, porque no le gustaría que lo comparen con una damisela, aunque fuera de la realeza. Ahora le daban ganas de tenerlo en brazos también.

Sam adivinó sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres cargarlo? —Se lo ofreció—. Yo vigilaré.

Lo miró un poco asustado cuando recibió a la criatura en sus brazos, pero recordó cómo eran las posiciones para que el bebé estuviera cómodo. El más juzgador de Castiel fue el propio pequeño, que se dio por aprobado cuando le dio una hermosa sonrisa al acomodarlo y acunarlo. El ángel sonrió de regreso, en respuesta al bello gesto del niño.

—Parece que viene alguien. Déjalo en la cuna y haznos invisibles.

Castiel hace rápidamente lo que le dijo Sam mientras este enciende el monitor del bebé. Unos momentos después, apareció la mujer, quien venía a darle el pecho a Dean. Castiel antes de que la mujer comenzara con su labor, se teletransportó junto con Sam al búnker.

—Eso es muy aburrido de ver —fue la explicación de Castiel por la huida fugaz.

Sam solo se rio.

Así se la llevaron los siguientes meses, claro que Castiel pasaba casi todo su tiempo vigilándolo, aunque no era muy necesario, porque el niño tenía unos padres muy eficientes. Una suerte para los padres, ya que a la menor negligencia, Castiel se llevaría al niño, claro que no tenía idea fija para dónde y qué haría después de eso. No tenía ningún plan. El único plan era cuidarlo todo el tiempo posible.

Un día, Dean comenzó a llorar sin razón aparente. Su mamá estaba muy preocupada, porque tenía fiebre y le estaba aumentando. La mujer llamó a su marido y se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para llevarlo al médico. Salió un momento de la habitación del bebé para cambiarse de ropa.

Castiel se acercó a la cuna y llevó sus dos dedos a la frente del niño. El bebé dejó de llorar al instante y bostezó. Preocupadísima, llegó la mujer corriendo con la blusa desabotonada, despertó al niño al tomarlo en brazos con tanta rapidez, pero el pequeño no se molestó, sino que bostezó de nuevo.

—¡Qué pasa!, ¿por qué no tienes fiebre ahora? —pregunta la mujer.

Toma al bebé y sale disparada hacia el hospital, sin importar que lleva la blusa media abierta. Castiel se teletransporta al automóvil al lado de la silla de bebé. Ahora estaba preocupado al ver desde el asiento trasero el cómo la mujer corría como loca por la carretera rumbo al hospital. Decidió, entonces, poner su mano invisible y tranquilizadora en el hombro de la mujer a ver si bajaba la velocidad y ponía más atención en el camino, porque podría crear algún accidente.

El resultado fue satisfactorio, porque bajó la velocidad y pudieron llegar al hospital sin problemas. Desde allí llamó al hombre que hacía de padre de Dean. Esperaron un rato, sentados. Castiel siempre invisible veía como el bebé dormía tranquilo en los brazos de la mujer. Mientras esperaban llegó el hombre agitado. Al parecer venía corriendo, justo en ese instante los llamó el médico. Entraron todos juntos a la consulta, Castiel pisándole los talones al padre de la criatura.

Al salir de la consulta, el único que salió enojado fue Dean, por haberlo molestado de su siesta con el chequeo médico. Los padres súper felices, porque el niño estaba cien por ciento sano. Castiel con una cara de confundido, pues no entendía todavía el porqué la mujer y el hombre se asustaron más, cuando el niño estaba sano que cuando estaba enfermo.

Necesitó una larga y detallada explicación por parte de Sam para entender, en algo, lo que había sucedido. Tuvo que prometerle además, de que no curaría a Dean, salvo que estuviera en real peligro o una cicatriz muy grande. Castiel encontró tan extraña la promesa, que cruzó los dedos atrás de su espalda. Había visto en la televisión hacer eso cuando no se sabía si podía cumplir o no con lo prometido.

Los días pasaban y era obvio que el bebé tenía una salud fantástica a toda prueba. Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de eso. Recién ahora comprendía un poco a los padres de Dean, pues era para sentirse así si tu hijo era fuerte. Y es que Castiel no concebía un Dean enfermo, sino todo lo contrario porque para él, era un héroe humano muy fuerte e inteligente, así como un guerrero fiero y poderoso, claro, en el nivel humano.

De más está decir que, cuando el pequeño tenía alguna dolencia, ahí estaba Castiel y lo mejoraba, pese a la promesa, aunque no lo hacía tan seguido.

Así el pequeño Dean creció sin muchas dolencias y al año de nacido, el chico era muy despierto. Algo tenía que ver Castiel, pues continuamente le hablaba como a un adulto. Cuando comenzó a gatear lo seguía para todos lados como si de un perrito se tratara. El chico se reía siempre y sus padres nunca estaban seguro de qué. Igual que mantenía la vista fija en un lugar como si le estuviera poniendo atención a alguien invisible. Si no fuera porque el médico les dijo que su hijo estaba bien, incluso adelantado a su edad, creerían que algo raro tenía, pero pronto se acostumbraron a la forma extraña de ser del niño.

Tampoco nadie se extrañó mucho cuando la primera palabra del bebé fue "Cas". Los síntomas de hablar o balbucear solo, se achacaron al amigo invisible. Sam también iba a verlo seguido, hasta que su salud se lo restringió. Las visitas del viejo cazador fueron menguando, pero no cesaban. Dean también lo reconocía en su mundo invisible y Sam podía jugar con él, con cuidado de no dejar pistas sospechosas o que podrían asustar a los padres. Se sentía como un ser sobrenatural, entrando a la vida de ese niño de forma invisible, por momentos se ponía a pensar, que quizás estaban haciendo mal con presentarse de esta manera. El niño podía tener alguna secuela o no considerarse normal. La ansiada normalidad hace tiempo estaba fuera de sus expectativas, pero podía ser ahora, una realidad. No quería hacerse ilusiones con eso, porque cada vez que alguno de ellos caía en ese sueño, el despertar era terriblemente desolador.

Debía ser realista, nunca fueron seres normales y no tenían que serlo en la otra vida. De algún modo, no todo fue horrible. Sus vidas fueron buenas de una diferente forma y no debía lamentar nada, al igual que sabía que no importaba lo difícil que fuera la otra vida para Dean, él siempre saldrá adelante con la ayuda de Castiel, así que no había de qué preocuparse.

Ya más tranquilo, Sam pudo esperar la otra vida después de la muerte. Al menos era un alivio que habría una buena vida después de la muerte, porque de que la hay, la hay, solo que no era muy alentadora, principalmente, el Infierno o la Nada. Sin embargo, gracias a Castiel y a Dios, ahora tendría una nueva vida, como la que estaba viviendo su hermano Dean. Eso para él, era mejor que el Paraíso. Estaba seguro que para Dean también lo era.

Sam alcanzó a ver el primer día de clases de Dean. Tenía tres años e iba al preescolar. En su primer dibujo estaban Castiel, papá, Dean, mamá y él, en ese orden. Después de eso, Sam enfermó de gravedad y no le quedó más remedio que llamar a Castiel.

Castiel debía estar en su lecho de muerte, para que lo guiara a la otra vida como le habían dicho. El ángel dejó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Dean solo con sus padres. Esperaba que no le pasara nada. Tenía miedo, porque los Winchester nunca tuvieron mucha suerte y necesitaba que tuviera algo de suerte para que en esos días de ausencia, a Dean no le pasara nada malo.

Llámese suerte o no, la enfermedad de Sam no duró mucho y pronto Castiel lo estuvo guiando a su otra vida.

—Nos vemos al otro lado, Cas, sigue cuidando a Dean.

Lo último que vio de Sam, fue cuando era arrastrado hacia una luz muy potente. Castiel volvió a la Tierra y donde Dean.

Encontró al niño, tomando un baño con su mamá.

—¡Cas! —dijo, señalando con su dedo.

— Sí, hijo, es Cas —la mamá le siguió el juego como siempre lo hacía.

Dean rio y golpeó el agua con sus manitas, salpicando el agua. Castiel suspiró aliviado de ver al chico tan bien y feliz. Por un momento se sintió mal de que no lo extrañara, pero al menos estaba bien y eso era todo lo importante. Se sintió mejor consigo mismo cuando escuchó a los padres hablar de lo mal genio que había estado en su ausencia. El chico lo extrañó un poco.

Permaneció un tiempo con el niño, hasta que decidió buscar a Sam renacido. Le llevó un día completo en buscar y no encontró ni rastros de él. Entonces, descubrió que no sería fácil encontrarlo. Volvió donde el niño a vigilar su sueño.

Pasaron algunos años más sin encontrar a Sam. Dean crecía como contratado y ya iba a la primaria. Según los médicos y los profesores, Dean se desarrollaba con normalidad. Eso era grandioso considerando que "normal" nunca fue la palabra asociada a un Winchester.

El niño ya hablaba perfectamente y Castiel no podía presentarse mucho ante él, porque se le ponía a conversar. Con suerte los padres creyeron que era su amigo imaginario y no lo consideraron loco, pero si pasaba más tiempo, tendría que desaparecer del mundo del chico, pues era peligroso que lo creyeran loco.

Dean tenía ocho años y todavía tenía a su amigo imaginario con él, pero era lo bastante inteligente para saber que los demás no lo veían y que debía ser cuidadoso. Cierto día de clases, cruzó corriendo a los brazos de su mamá y no se dio cuenta que venía un auto. La mamá gritó, el chico se detuvo asustado al ver el vehículo casi encima de él, pero no pasó nada, porque fue levantado y arrojado a los brazos de la mamá, quien lo sujetó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

—¡Cas! —dijo el chico— Cas me salvó, mamá.

—Sí, hijo qué bueno —siguió con sus besos la mamá asustada.

La mamá estaba muy preocupada con su hijo y el papá propuso llevarlo al sicólogo. Todo fue a raíz de ese incidente, ya que les parecía un niño demasiado distraído, que estuvo a punto de morir y que tiene un amigo imaginario a los ocho años de edad, llamado "Cas".

Castiel supo que era el momento de desaparecer de la vista del chico, no de su vida, pero no podría ser más su amigo imaginario. Tristemente, no pudo volver a hablar con él, solo lo vigilaba en silencio y de forma invisible.

El chico se puso triste durante un tiempo, pero a veces lo miraba fijo a los ojos, pese a que no lo veía. De igual forma, conversaba con él en sus oraciones y cuando sus padres le preguntaban algo, él respondía que le estaba rezando a su Ángel de la Guarda.

Así pasaron los años y Dean crecía como un niño normal, sin ninguna peculiaridad, salvo que era muy inteligente y bueno para los deportes. No habían demonios rondándole, ni seres extraños del Purgatorio o del Cielo, salvo él. Castiel permanecía siempre a su lado, cuidándolo, buscando también a Sam, pero al parecer, Dios no quería que lo encontrara. Sam debía vivir su vida de forma normal sin ataduras de ningún tipo, aunque Castiel no concebía la idea de un Dean sin Sam. Sin embargo, también pensaba que era bueno de algún modo que vivieran una vida sin el otro, esperando que en la próxima vida, pudieran juntarse otra vez. No le parecía nada mala la idea, tenían la eternidad para vivirla y juntarse todas las vidas que quisieran tener. Siempre y cuando Dios lo quisiera, porque en esta no veía que quisiera juntarlos y no sabía, exactamente, lo que esperaba de él, cuando lo único que deseaba Castiel era cuidar a Dean y que fuera feliz.

Quizás debía asegurarse de que en esta vida, las cosas serían eternas para Dean y luego irse de su lado, confiando en que vivirá, plenamente. Sin embargo, no podía irse de su lado sin estar seguro, que no lo atacaría un ser sobrenatural. Así que decidió borrar de su memoria a su amigo imaginario y permanecer, de vez en cuando a su lado, en una suerte de monitoreo.

Dean se veía bien, muy bien, pero cuando estaba en secundaria a la edad de catorce años, tuvo un cambio radical. Está bien decir que era culpa de la adolescencia, pero en el caso de Dean fue como si lo cambiaran por completo. El chico dulce, estudioso, buen deportista, agradable con las chicas, hijo ejemplar, se volcó en todo lo contrario. Era un chico huraño, malicioso, que engañaba a las chicas y a todo el mundo con su ingenio, dejó el deporte y ya no estudiaba, se metía en peleas sin razones aparente, y, principalmente, andaba solo y rehuía del contacto de los demás. Pasaba largas horas, acostado arriba del edificio del colegio, mirando al cielo, volándose las clases. Las veces que entraba al salón, se quedaba dormido o se ponía a mirar por la ventana sin poner atención en nada para la exasperación de sus profesores.

En resumen, Dean se convirtió en un chico problemas. Sus padres, cansados de vivir con los constantes reclamos de padres y maestros, volvieron a llevarlo al sicólogo. Las alarmas de Castiel se encendieron, cuando un humano pedía ayuda sicológica era porque el asunto era grave, según él.

El sicólogo lo achacó a un síndrome de asperger, el cual Castiel estaba seguro no tenía, porque ya lo había chequeado montones de veces, cuando Dean dormía. Sin embargo, lo enviaron al psiquiatra y este confirmó el asperger, además de echarle la culpa a las hormonas de la adolescencia. Los padres quedaron alarmados con el diagnóstico, ya que un síndrome de asperger no era nada bueno y pensaron en internarlo para una evaluación más profunda.

Castiel se desesperó. Dean no tenía nada, salvo quizás le faltaba un amigo con quién conversar, de vez en cuando. Así que decidió intervenir en el asunto, antes de que lo mandaran a un sanatorio mental. Dejó la invisibilidad, porque el amigo imaginario no servía, pero un amigo real podría ayudarlo.

Así apareció un día Castiel en el colegio, presentándose como el nuevo enfermero del lugar. El último se fue, al tener una muy buena oferta laboral en un hospital, algo que también arregló, moviendo papeles. Como sabía falsificar documentos gracias a su trabajo con los cazadores en la vida pasada, no le fue difícil entrar. Se puso su capa blanca y tuvo la suerte, aunque no tanta, considerando que Dean era un busca peleas, de que en su primer día de trabajo, apareció Dean en la puerta de su consulta con el labio partido y chorreando de sangre.

—Hola, mi nombre es Castiel, de ahora en adelante seré el nuevo enfermero —se presentó con simpleza—. Ven, toma asiento para ver esa herida.

Dean quedó parado en la puerta, sin ánimo de moverse, parecía que vio un fantasma. Por un momento, Castiel pensó que lo había reconocido, pero eso era imposible, ya que su memoria fue borrada al saltar a la otra vida y el ser su amigo imaginario fue en su época de bebé. Además, él mismo se había encargado de borrar su imagen de la mente del pequeño para no crearle más conflictos. Imposible que lo reconociera, así que le volvió a mostrar el asiento de al lado de la camilla y le dio la espalda hacia el mueble donde estaban los utensilios para curarlo.

Cuando tuvo todos los utensilios necesarios en un tipo de riñón metálico, volteó a buscar al chico y lo encontró sentado en la silla. Él fue y se sentó al frente de él, dejando los utensilios en la mesita de al lado. El chico no dejaba de mirarlo y cuando tomó su rostro, pegó un salto en la silla.

—Tranquilo, no dolerá mucho.

—No me duele —dijo el chico con su orgullo herido.

—Lo sé, eres fuerte.

Castiel untó el algodón con el medicamento y lo aplicó en el labio inferior de Dean con sumo cuidado. El chico hizo un mínimo gesto al principio, pero luego se quedó quieto sin dejar de mirarlo en todo momento.

—¡Listo! —dijo triunfante Castiel—. Puedes colocarte una bolsa de hielo ahí para bajar la hinchazón. Te daré una.

Cuando le pasó la bolsa de hielo, Dean sujetó su mano y sus miradas se quedaron en suspenso.

—Eres muy lindo —le dijo el chiquillo—. Me gustas.

Castiel quedó de piedra y se puso nervioso. Dean sonrió con esa sonrisa, que no veía hace mucho tiempo de verdadera felicidad.

—Mi nombre es Dean, nos vemos Castiel —dijo el chico con un guiño de ojo.

Por un momento, Castiel se quedó pensando qué rayos había pasado. Ese no parecía ser el Dean de siempre o al menos el que conocía. Eso realmente, lo descolocó, quizás era verdad que Dean tenía una condición siquiátrica o algo parecido.

 **Fin capítulo 3**

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.


	4. Rumores maliciosos

-4-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 4: Rumores maliciosos.**

Dos horas después, apareció Dean otra vez, a pedirle otra bolsa de hielo, y eso fue el preludio de que el chico tomaría la enfermería como su segundo hogar. Dean iba a cada rato, a cada hora, con un nuevo rasguño para que fuera curado por el nuevo enfermero. Castiel, ya sabía que se hacía esos cortes solo para ir a verlo.

—No tienes que lastimarte para venirme a ver. Puedes venir cuando quieras, siempre y cuando vayas a clases.

—¿En serio? —dijo ilusionado el niño.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Dios, eres tan bello!, ok, vendré hoy en el almuerzo.

El niño se despidió, sacudiendo su mano en alto y se preguntó cuándo Dean había aprendido esas palabras, aunque esos piropos se los lanzaba siempre a las mujeres.

Castiel consiguió un pequeño departamento donde vivir para completar su vida como enfermero. Pasaba el tiempo, siendo invisible en el hospital, viendo los procedimientos médicos y en la escuela de enfermería para estudiar cómo curaban los humanos. Todo eso era bastante "carnicero" para su gusto, ya que él solo tocaba a la persona y lo curaba, así que no necesitaba mucho, solo saber algunas cosas para aparentar, porque no había nadie mejor curando personas que él.

Durante la primera semana, diagnosticó un apendicitis, que mejor mandó al hospital para que no le creyeran curandero, pero también hizo curas milagrosas sin que los chicos supieran, como el caso de un niño que tenía cáncer y no lo habían detectado. Siempre ponía su mano en la frente del niño o niña y escaneaba el mal, luego, dependiendo del grado, curaba, ya sea de manera humana o manera angelical, si era necesario. Eso lo había aprendido con los años con Dean. Así pasaba desapercibido, haciendo el bien.

Dean iba todos los días a conversar con él sobre su vida, las cosas que le gustaban. Castiel sabía todo eso de sobra, así que, a veces, se distraía con cualquier cosa, generalmente, un libro de medicina, ya que debía seguir, estudiando para pasar como enfermero y que no lo pillaran en el fraude.

—¿Me escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo? —decía Dean todo molesto.

—Por supuesto, Dean, sé que te encanta el pie de limón y la tarta de manzana, también las hamburguesa doble con queso —respondía Castiel sin quitar su vista del libro.

—¡Fabuloso! —decía todo contento.

Como el chico pasaba mucho tiempo en la enfermería, escuchó algunos rumores al respecto, así que comenzó a dejar la puerta abierta. Puerta que Dean siempre quería dejar cerrada, "mucho ruido", se explicaba, pero la verdad es que se quería quedar a solas con Castiel. Sin embargo, Castiel le dijo que no podían seguir con la puerta cerrada, porque él era menor de edad y lo podía meter en problemas.

—Si alguien te hace daño, lo mataré —dijo Dean con su convicción de cazador de antaño.

Castiel lo quedó, mirando y sus miradas se perdieron en la profundidad de los colores.

—No necesitas matar a nadie, yo sé cuidarme solo —dijo Castiel con tal seriedad, que descolocó a Dean.

—¡Oh!

Quería que el chico tuviera amigos y volviera a ser el niño normal de antes, pero si lo obligaba o lo mandaba a que fuera por una chica, sabía que no tendría una respuesta muy favorable. En cambio, si transaba con él, podría enmendar algunas cosas de su vida y quizás volver al camino.

—Dean, si mañana me traes una A en historia, te traeré un pie de limón.

—¡En serio!, ¿y lo comeremos juntos?

—Por supuesto, traeré los cubiertos y lo comeremos en el almuerzo, pero antes deberás traerme esa A y debe ser ganada, limpiamente, nada con trampas —enfatizó lo último.

Dean sonrió malicioso.

—¿Y cómo sabrás si hago trampa o no?

—Porque te interrogaré sobre el examen.

A Dean se le cayó la cara y Castiel sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que Dean volviera a mirarlo medio embobado.

—¡Hecho!

Y así sellaron el primero de muchos acuerdos de palabra, donde Dean subió las notas de forma increíble, volviendo a ser el antiguo alumno. También como pasaba en la enfermería, se alejó de las peleas, las chicas, los tejados. Volvió a ser en algo, al hijo de antaño, ya que al volver a la casa hablaba poco de la escuela y después iba a su habitación a estudiar, pero como ya no era mal hablado, irrespetuoso y hacía sus deberes, sus padres se sintieron feliz y la armonía volvió a su hogar.

—Tenía razón el siquiatra, solo fue una fase de la adolescencia —decían sus padres convencidos.

Castiel y Dean no tuvieron problemas durante un par de meses en los que siempre estaban juntos, inclusos en los pasillos, o de camino a las aulas, pero a partir del tercer mes, llamaron la atención de algunos maestros, los cuales consideraban no prudente esa "relación". Así lo hizo ver el director del establecimiento cuando lo llamaron al despacho.

—Pongan cámaras, yo dejo la puerta siempre abierta, pero es mejor que coloquen cámaras —dijo Castiel con simpleza.

El director no supo cómo responder a eso. Demasiado extremo para una institución educacional.

—Mire —apeló el director—. Sé que el chico ha mejorado en los estudios desde que va a su consulta.

—Ha mejorado en todo —aseguró Castiel.

—Bueno, sí, tiene razón.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Yo no le hago nada malo al chico.

—¡Por Dios, no! Nada de eso se cuestiona.

—¿Entonces?

—Es para que no haya rumores maliciosos que empañen su persona. Ni afecten al niño.

—Ponga las cámaras y todo el mundo verá lo que hago, así no habrá rumores.

—No podemos hacer eso, va en contra de su derecho a la privacidad.

—¿Cuál privacidad? Prefiero que todo el mundo me vea antes de que todo el mundo chismosee.

—Mmmmh.

—Si quiere yo compro las cámaras y pago la instalación.

—¿Eh?, no, veré lo que puedo hacer al respecto.

Así instalaron cámaras en la enfermería. Con la salvedad de una camilla al otro extremo de la sala, la cual tenía cortinas muy altas para tapar los procedimientos más "sensibles", pero Castiel, hasta esta camilla la mantenía con las cortinas corridas a todo lo ancho para que vieran lo que había ahí.

Dean seguía visitándolo, para quienes observaban el video, era de lo más aburrido, ya que siempre Castiel estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo un enorme libro de medicina y en el otro extremo del escritorio, Dean también leía, o jugaba con su consola de juegos, o estaba con el celular proyectado en su mano, una de las cuantas evoluciones tecnológicas de ese tiempo.

Parecía que el hombre no le hacía caso al chico, pero se veía que conversaban, claro, él no dejaba de leer el maldito libro y quienes veían eso, ya esperaban algo de acción para chismosear, pero nada. Aburridos, los telespectadores de la extraña relación, dejaron de darle la importancia que pensaban tenía el favoritismo a cierto profesor o miembro de la institución educativa, por un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Eso era de lo más común.

Los chismosos estaban equivocados, porque en vez de poner cámaras, debieron poner micrófonos, o cámaras con micrófonos. Las cosas que le decía Dean a Castiel, no eran para nada inocentes o sin connotación sexual. El problema radicaba en que el receptor, sí, era inocente o no captaba los mensajes con dobles intenciones.

—¿Podríamos ir a un motel a, ya sabes, ponernos cómodos? —decía el chico.

—Aquí estamos cómodos —explicaba Castiel sin dejar de leer el dichoso librito—. Los moteles son muy sucios, nunca te gustarán del todo Dean.

—¿Conoces muchos moteles? —preguntó curioso el muchacho.

—Por supuesto, creo que conozco a casi todos los del país.

—Wow —decía sorprendido—. Y llevabas a muchos… chicos o chicas a estos.

Dean ya se notaba medio amargado con la conversación. No le gustaba pensar que su objeto del deseo había estado con miles.

—No, yo no llevaba a nadie.

—¿Y entonces?, ¿ibas solo?

—No, seguía a dos hermanos. Ellos vivían en hoteles casi siempre, por cuestiones de trabajo y yo les ayudaba.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo? —Dean saltó en su silla y puso atención.

Castiel, por fin levantó la cabeza del libro un tanto confundido.

—Éramos… exterminadores… plagas…

—¡Oh! Parece entretenido —exclamó el chico.

—Lo era.

—¿Y por qué dejaste ese trabajo?

—Ellos murieron.

—¡Qué!

—Murieron.

—¡Oh!, lo siento, no quise.

—No te preocupes, Dean. La muerte no es el fin. —Castiel clavó su mirada intensa en las iris verdes del chico.

Dean sintió que se deshacía en la silla, producto de esa mirada que le transmitía demasiadas cosas intensas para un pobre chico de su edad. Castiel volvió su vista a su libro y pudo dejar a Dean respirar, aunque su corazón no se aquietó en muchos minutos más de continuo silencio.

Así pasaron dos semanas, sin ningún problema de chismes, ni nada parecido. El profesorado y los habitantes de la institución comenzaron a acostumbrarse a ver a esos dos juntos, hasta que estar juntos, fuera de la sala de enfermería, volvieron las habladurías. Ya que se veían en la cafetería, en los pasillos… en la cafetería y en los pasillos.

Castiel descubrió que el chisme era casi un deporte para algunos humanos, así que tuvo que dejar los encuentros con Dean en la cafetería y en los pasillos, para el disgusto del muchacho.

—Deja que hablen, no tiene otra cosa más interesante que hacer —le decía Dean.

—No puedo permitirlo, eso es malo para tu reputación.

—¿Y tu reputación, qué?

—La mía no importa, solo me preocupas tú.

Dean se puso todo rojo.

—Te amo —confesó el muchacho.

—Yo también te amo, Dean y no puedo permitir que estos humanos arruinen a tu familia, que tanto te costó tener.

Castiel lo había dicho de una forma tan natural, que Dean solo se quedó con las primeras cuatro palabras.

—¿Qué dijiste? —quiso confirmar.

—Que no puedo permitir las habladurías sin consideración, eso es malo para tu familia. Así que nos veremos solo aquí en la enfermería.

Dean pestañeó varias veces.

—No, antes de eso —insistió Dean.

—¿Antes de los chismes?

—¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte de los chismes?

—No, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por eso, Dean.

—Realmente, eres increíble.

Dean se acercó de forma peligrosa hasta él, incluso quiso tomarle la mano, pero Castiel la quitó rápido.

—Recuerda que hay cámaras.

—¡Malditas cámaras! —chilló enojado Dean, se levantó de golpe y salió de la enfermería.

Castiel quedó con cara de circunstancia. Finalmente, se arrellenó en su silla del escritorio y juntó sus manos en forma pensativa.

 **Fin capítulo 4**

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Sam aparecerá después, no se preocupen. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.


	5. Vivir como tiene que ser

-5-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 5: Vivir como tiene que ser.**

Durante la tarde, no apareció Dean. Castiel se fue a su pequeño departamento, pero antes pasó a una tienda a comprar el pie de limón de Dean para disculparse por haberlo hecho enojar, aunque no tenía ni idea, de qué lo había hecho enojar. Al salir de la tienda, sintió una presencia cerca suyo, miró para todos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Caminó unos pasos más y luego decidió aparecerle al sujeto por atrás.

—Hola Dean.

—¡Cas! —chilló Dean casi con un ataque cardiaco.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Eh? ¿No es obvio? ¿Te estoy siguiendo?

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero saber dónde vives.

—Solo tenías que preguntarme —dijo Castiel con voz dulce.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Ven vamos.

Dean abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Me llevarás a tu casa?

Castiel lo quedó mirando confundido.

—¿No querías conocer dónde vivo?

Dean movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa varias veces de forma rápida.

Caminaron por las calles céntricas, Dean muy nervioso mirando para todos lados, seguía a Castiel y no quería que nadie los viera. Llegaron a un complejo de departamentos pequeños, demasiado humilde como para un profesor o enfermero de colegio.

—Aquí es —dijo Castiel y metió la mano en los bolsillos, buscando la llave.

Abrió el departamento e hizo pasar al nervioso. Dean se dio cuenta que una caja de fósforo era más grande que eso. Tenía solo una puerta, que debía ser el baño, ya que todo lo demás estaba ahí mismo. Una mesa pequeña con una silla, la cocina al lado y en un rincón el colchón enrollado.

Castiel agarró un cajón de madera, que tenía en una esquina y la acercó a la mesa. Le ofreció la silla a Dean.

—Disculpa, pero no suelo tener invitados —explicó Castiel.

—No hay cuidado —dijo el chico.

—Ahora conoces mi casa. No es un gran lugar, pero sirve para mis necesidades.

—Entiendo.

—Tengo un pie de limón aquí que creo te gustará.

Castiel puso la bolsa encima de la mesa y comenzó a sacar el pastel, pero Dean puso su mano encima de la de él. Castiel empequeñeció los ojos, extrañado y miró al muchacho. Los ojos del chico estaban sobre él de forma apasionada, como pocas veces se los había visto en ambas vidas.

—¿Qué pasa, Dean?

—¿Quiero hacerte el amor?

Castiel abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Quieres copular conmigo?

—Te amo —dijo el chico y se ruborizó deliciosamente.

—Dean, tienes catorce años.

—¿Crees que no sé, que tengo catorce años y que soy un niño? ¡Vives recordándomelo!

—Es que no podemos hacer nada hasta los dieciocho. Es la ley humana. Tendremos que esperar, después puedes hacerme lo que se te venga en gana.

Dean quedó de piedra con la confesión.

—Wow, wow, wow, espera, espera ¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes problemas en hacer el amor conmigo cuando cumpla dieciocho años?

—Por supuesto, no habrá inconvenientes —dijo Castiel con sencillez.

—¿Y si me quiero casar contigo?

Dean tenía arrugada su linda frente.

—A los dieciocho eres mayor de edad y puedes hacer lo que quieras —respondió Castiel.

—¿En serio te casarás conmigo? —preguntó sin creerlo.

—Por supuesto, me casaré contigo, Dean, estoy enamorado de ti y tú de mí. Si de aquí a cuatro años más quieres casarte conmigo, pues me caso.

La sonrisa de Dean comenzó a crecer en su rostro y luego saltó a los brazos de Castiel para llenarlo de besos. Luego, un beso en la boca tuvo que ser detenido por Castiel.

—¡Ah! ¡Por qué! —chilló el chico.

—Ya lo dije, hasta los dieciocho.

—Pero faltan cuatro años, ¡moriré en la espera!

—Cuatro años no es nada, créeme.

Dean se sentó otra vez en la silla con un puchero de dos metros, y amurrado como niño chiquito. Castiel no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

—Mira, hagamos un trato —propuso Castiel.

Dean no parecía muy interesado.

—Yo te esperaré estos cuatro años. No saldré con nadie, ni me comprometeré. Me reservaré solo para ti.

Al parecer dio en el blanco, porque Dean levantó la vista interesado.

—Mientras tanto —siguió Cas—, tú saldrás con amigos, tendrás novias. —Dean iba a protestar, pero lo calló con la mano—. Novios… necesitas experiencias, Dean. Quiero que vivas y disfrutes de esta vida que te han regalado. Si después de cuatro años, quieres estar conmigo, yo me entregaré a ti ¿Qué te parece?

—No parece justo para ti —dijo Dean con seriedad.

—Puedo apañármelas. Tú eres lo más precioso para mí y quiero que seas feliz.

—Cas… ¿No tenemos otras opciones?

—No, podría ser peor, como por ejemplo, esperar toda una vida —lo dicho por Castiel fue de forma tan emotiva y real, que sorprendió a Dean.

Después, Castiel dejó a Dean en el metro en dirección a su casa. Cuando se estaban despidiendo con un simple apretón de manos, vieron a un profesor en la rampa del frente que los miraba con fijeza.

—¡Cas! —susurró con alarma Dean.

Castiel fijó su vista en ese profesor y este la quitó de improviso.

—No te preocupes, Dean, yo lo arreglaré.

Castiel subió al chico al vagón del tren, mientras era empujado también por la marea de personas. Dean perdió de vista a Castiel, quien estaba a su lado y cuando se cerró la puerta, no lo vio por ningún lado. El metro partió.

El ángel se hizo invisible y se pegó al profesor a quien acompañó hasta su casa. En la casa se hizo visible para el susto momentáneo del hombre, que no supo lo que pasaba cuando colocaron dos dedos en su frente y lo desvanecieron. Castiel sentó al sujeto en el sillón y desapareció para aparecer de nuevo en su departamento.

—No quiero que nadie te lastime, Dean… te he esperado toda una vida, cuatro años no son nada.

Al otro día, el profesor pasó por al lado de Dean y no le dio importancia. Dean extrañado fue a preguntarle a Castiel qué había hecho para dejar al profesor callado.

—Solo hablé con él —dijo con simpleza el ángel.

—Eres increíble.

Dean se tranquilizó de improviso, aunque a veces decía unas cosas donde se le notaba la calentura a leguas.

—Quiero chupártela —le dijo uno de esos días en la enfermería.

—¿Chuparme qué cosa? —preguntó Castiel con curiosidad.

—Ya sabes… la polla…

—No se dice polla, se dice pene.

—Quiero chuparte el pene.

—Así está bien dicho, pero eso será dentro de cuatro años más.

—¡Dios! ¡Estos cuatro años serán una continua y larga tortura! —dice Dean con dramatismo, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

—Cuatro meses en el infierno, son en realidad cuarenta años. Eso es una verdadera tortura. No te preocupes, sobrevivirás.

—¡Oh! ¡Man! Eso es lo más raro que he escuchado de ti y eso es mucho decir.

En realidad, tenían mucha suerte que nadie escuchara esas conversaciones "inapropiadas" para una oficina de enfermería, porque si las escucharan, Castiel saldría directo a la cárcel por corrupción de menores, aunque en este caso era lo contrario. Dean era el corruptor de ángeles, él que se pasaba películas con Castiel en todas las posiciones posibles y usaba su mano en la privacidad de su habitación, o en el baño… en cualquier baño, para liberar sus deseos.

Sin embargo, por más que Dean trataba de arreglarse con su mano como mejor amiga consoladora, para un amor pospuesto para dentro de cuatro años, no hacía tanto efecto como al principio. Pronto, necesitó mucho más, que solo masturbarse con pensamientos libidinosos con el objeto de sus deseos.

Comenzó a ver pornografía. No es que nunca hubiera visto pornografía, pero ahora quería ver sexo gay. Buscó en su computadora proyeccional y había bastantes lugares donde un menor podía ver porno gay gratis. La primera vez que vio a dos hombres juntos teniendo sexo, no le gustó, incluso lo encontró asqueroso. Nada tenía que ver con sus ensoñaciones masturbadoras con un hermoso Castiel desnudo sobre sus sábanas, pidiéndole que le diera más duro.

La realidad no era tan bonita de ver. Dean quitó el holograma y se quedó pensando si en realidad era gay, porque nada de lo que vio, lo encendió como lo hacía el solo ver a Castiel a los ojos. Decidió posponer el porno y buscar otros horizontes. Quizás era buena idea adquirir experiencia, porque cuando lo hiciera con Castiel quería estar a su altura. Tener una chica o un chico, pasar un buen rato, aprender algo.

Antes que nada, preservativos. Partió a comprarlos, porque "el sexo seguro era lo más importante", según lo que le había repetido hasta el cansancio Castiel, aunque más lo parecía, que lo repetía por publicidad a por saber realmente, qué significaba decir eso. Dean no estaba equivocado al pensarlo, pues después descubrió la frase en uno de los folletos que se entregan cuando compras condones. Ni siquiera se sorprendió del descubrimiento, conociendo a Castiel, quizás era hasta virgen, pero eso era prácticamente imposible.

Dean vio que para conquistar chicos o chicas debía volverse más sociable, así que volvió a los deportes, cosa que le encantó a Castiel. Jugaba muy bien el fútbol americano. Ese deporte le hacía bien para su alma de guerrero. Cuando lo veía taclear a alguien, Castiel se imaginaba que luchaba contra un demonio, tenía el mismo estilo, faltaba solo que le cortara la cabeza con el machete. Además, el deporte era bueno para la salud, según lo que vio en uno de los folletos médicos. Por otro lado, Dean, quien comenzó a jugar para conocer chicos y chicas, se vio más interesado en darle espectáculo a Castiel cuando lo venía a ver a sus partidos, e incluso a las prácticas, que hacerle ojitos a los demás.

Resultado, Dean recibió muchos beneficios del deporte, entre ellos la fama, pero el mejor beneficio visto por Dean, fue el poder gastar la energía sexual insatisfecha. Además, de poder ver a Castiel fuera de la enfermería sin sospechas aparente, porque el que él vaya a ver al equipo, no creaba ningún reproche.

Las prácticas ayudaban también con ese tiempo muerto, donde no podía ver a Castiel: la cafetería y los pasillos o cuando tenía que volver a su casa. El que Castiel tampoco se perdiera las prácticas, eso era maravilloso para él.

Castiel se volvió fan del equipo de fútbol, más por Dean que por otra cosa, obvio, pero también se entretenía viendo los partidos. Celebraba cuando ganaban, cuando perdían se preocupaba por el chico. Le alegraba mucho que Dean fuera otra vez el niño normal, o al menos eso parecía. Quizás podría tener amigos, novia, novio o alguien de su edad para compartir. Tarde o temprano, Dean lo tendría y el hecho casi irrefutable de que podría perderlo, pues podía enamorarse de otro, no lo alejó de su misión, la cual era resguardar la felicidad de Dean sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Finalmente, Dean consiguió un amigo o novio, según el punto de vista.

—¿Cómo está tu novio, Dean? —preguntó un día Castiel.

—No es mi novio, es solo un amigo —respondió con brusquedad.

—¿Tienes sexo con él, no?

—Eso no significa nada. Solo jugamos, además tú dijiste que necesitaba experiencia ¿Ves cómo sigo tus consejos? —dijo el descarado.

—Por supuesto, Dean, yo no te recrimino nada.

—Pues deberías recriminarme si piensas que tengo "novio".

—No tengo por qué hacer eso. Tú tienes derecho a ser normal. Te lo has ganado.

—¿Por qué siempre dices esas cosas raras? Como si supieras algo que yo no.

Castiel lo quedó mirando.

—Eres un joven, Dean, uno fuerte y sano. Debes vivir tu vida como un joven.

—Viviré mi vida como me dé la gana. Tú eres el único que no vive como tiene que ser.

Dean se levantó enojado y se fue. Castiel quedó, pensando en lo que le decía el chico, pero por más vueltas que le dio al asunto, no entendió las palabras de Dean. Castiel no podía vivir como un humano, porque no era un humano. Un ángel guardián es un ser celestial que protege a su humano a cargo, incluso, sin que el otro se dé cuenta, de que lo está cuidando. Vivía como tenía que ser un ángel guardián.

Castiel cuidaría a Dean, de eso no había dudas. Lo había hecho en silencio durante catorce años. Lo había hecho en su otra vida, durante más de cincuenta años. Nunca pensó en sí mismo antes, porque primero, siempre fue su deber, y ahora, no iba a cambiar.

 **Fin capítulo 5**

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.


	6. La verdad te mantendrá sobrio

-6-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 6: La verdad te mantendrá sobrio.**

Ahora Castiel iba a los entrenamientos y a los partidos de fútbol americano, sabiendo que ya no era el objeto de interés de Dean. Por un lado estaba bien, en alguna medida feliz, porque no necesitaría más de él. El único problema, era la promesa de esperarlo durante cuatro años. Tendría que quedarse cuatro años siendo el enfermero y después de cumplido, podría desaparecer del mundo físico de Dean para volver al mundo invisible del chico.

Veía a Dean y a su novio, abrazarse en la cancha cuando anotaban o cuando ganaban. El novio era un jugador del mismo equipo por eso celebraban. También, salían juntos fuera del horario de clases. Dean dejó de ir a la enfermería y Castiel debía conformarse con verlo en la cancha desde las gradas.

Castiel con el problema de que no podía vigilar a Dean, ahora que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él, comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pues no sabía si estaba bien o no. Apenas terminaba su trabajo en la enfermería, partía a buscar a Dean, de forma invisible claro está, y lo vigilaba para que no se metiera en problemas.

No contaba lo duro que sería ver a Dean teniendo sexo con un chico. Al menos lo hacía con condón. Eso al menos lo hizo sentirse mejor. Lo peor fue escuchar como Dean decía su nombre "Cas", cuando se corría. Creyó que sería bueno si el chico tenía novio, pero al parecer, no tenía sentimientos para el pobre novio, el cual se sentía terrible al final del sexo.

Ahora los chicos terminaban discutiendo algo que Dean no quería discutir. En vez de estar feliz con su novio, era todo lo contrario. El novio le recriminaba el no quererlo y Dean terminaba, diciendo que si no le gustaba, se podía largar. Era Dean, quien se terminaba yendo, puesto que estaba en la casa del otro.

Al siguiente día, apareció el chico en la enfermería con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué pasa, Dean? ¿Estás enfermo?

—Vine a verte, ¿no puedo tampoco? —respondió todo agresivo.

—¿Eh?, claro que puedes venir cuando quieras. Mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti.

—Eres cruel.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres como un pastel en vitrina frente a un hambriento.

—¡Oh! No sabía que tenías ganas de comer pastel. Te traeré uno para el almuerzo.

Silencio incómodo.

—No, gracias, Cas.

—¿Te reconciliarás con tu novio?

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy peleado con él?

—Porque viniste para acá con esa cara.

—No me reconciliaré con él. La verdad no me interesa. Me buscaré otro. Hay muchos peces en el mar.

—¿Irás a pescar?

—¡Claro! Iré de inmediato.

Dean se levantó de su silla y se fue, despidiéndose de Castiel con una mano.

—Pero el mar queda a muchos kilómetros de aquí —pensó en voz alta Castiel.

Resultó que el próximo pececito en el anzuelo fue el coreback, pero con él tuvo la decencia de no ilusionarlo con falsas esperanzas. Solo sexo, era el trato, el cual aceptaba. Dean también tuvo otros amantes, chicos y chicas, pero ninguno oficial. Castiel lo cuidaba cuando salía del trabajo, pero esos momentos donde no lo veía, moría de la preocupación. Por un momento, pensó en pedir ayuda a sus hermanos ángeles, pero después no creyó que fuera buena idea, ya que los ángeles no lo tenían en buena estima y buscarían su desgracia antes de cuidarlo.

Castiel hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese caso, pedirle a su padre que cuidara de su chico. Dios era el único que podría cuidarlo en esas circunstancias. Cuando pensaba que Dean no vendría más a su consulta, aparecía en la puerta y entraba como si fuera su casa, permanecía unos momentos con él y luego se iba. Así se repitió varias veces.

El año pasó muy lento. En las vacaciones, Castiel siguió a Dean incansablemente, para protegerlo de todo, en especial de sí mismo. Dean parecía tener un dolor intenso en su interior y estuvo a punto de caer en la droga, sino es por Castiel, quien no lo dejaba obtener la sustancia, porque eliminaba a cada vendedor de drogas que había por el sector. No los mataba, pero los quitaba de circulación, mandándolos a otro estado con su teletransportación y después, le borraba la memoria de todo, antes de volverse drogadicto o vendedores. Una nueva oportunidad, si le preguntan al ángel.

Dean estaba enojado, porque no encontraba las drogas que quería probar. Terminó robando el whisky, que tenía su padre en el pequeño bar de la casa. Se emborrachó en su habitación, sin que Castiel pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Cuando lo encontraron sus padres, lo castigaron y a Dean eso no le hizo mella, sino todo lo contrario. Encontró en el alcohol un medio de escape.

Castiel no entendía qué era lo que atormentaba tanto a Dean, si tenía la vida perfecta que tanto deseaba en la otra vida. Las borracheras en las esquinas, lanzaron algo de sapiencia al ángel. Dean botado, borracho, con frío en esa esquina, comenzaba a balbucear sobre Castiel. Sobre lo idiota que era por no comprender y bla, bla. Castiel comprendió que era su culpa, aunque no entendía toda la razón. Tomó al borracho y lo teletransportó a su casa.

—Dean, debo decirte algo, cuando no estés ebrio te lo digo —le dijo al inconsciente.

Milagrosamente, Dean dejó de tomar y aparecía en la enfermería para ver a Castiel. Era el segundo año y pronto cumpliría quince años.

—Ahora soy mayor, tengo quince —decía ilusionado el chico, adelantando su edad.

—Ya veo, te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero a solas —dijo con enigma el ángel.

Dean sonrió, porque pensó que se trataba de sexo, y anduvo muy contento con esa promesa de cumpleaños. Castiel se atrevió a juntarse con Dean a solas, después del trabajo, en otro lugar. Lo subió al automóvil y lo llevó a las afueras del pueblo, en una cabaña abandonada, que su dueño ocupaba solo en época de caza.

Era muy confortable el lugar, con una vista tranquila del bosque. El interior tenía muebles rústicos, pero bastante elegantes. Una alfombra peluda al frente de la chimenea, apagada, llamaba su atención y le hacía pasarse muchas imágenes pecaminosas por su mente. Estas le hicieron sonreír de forma boba ante la extraña mirada del ángel.

—Este lugar es perfecto —dijo Dean, quitándose la chaqueta.

El chico se sentó en el sofá y se estiró de forma muy seductora. Aprovechó de tocar la textura del mueble, el cual no estaba nada mal. Podrían divertirse ahí sin problemas y sería algo apoteósico, algo demasiado increíble, tanto, que por un momento se bloqueó al tratar de imaginarlo.

—Te traje aquí, porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte —le dijo Castiel.

El bloqueo ayudó a que por un instante, dejara de lado sus pensamientos pecaminosos, y pusiera atención en lo que estaba hablando el objeto de sus deseos.

—No pensaba decirte nada —continuó Castiel—, pero viendo tu forma tan autodestructiva que adoptaste, tengo que hacer algo para enmendar tu comportamiento —explicó.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con curiosidad Dean.

—Soy un ángel —dijo sin más Castiel.

Dean lo quedó mirando con diversión, luego se largó a reír.

—¡Por supuesto que lo eres! —dijo el chico entre risas—. Eres mi ángel.

—Lo soy —dijo Castiel con seriedad.

Dean arrugó el ceño. Castiel concentró su poder y sus alas se proyectaron en la pared detrás de él con estruendos.

—¡Santo Dios! —gimió Dean.

—Exacto, él fue quien nos trajo hasta aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo te convertiste en mi ángel? Quiero que me lo expliques con detalles —dijo Dean muy rápido y agitado.

—Por supuesto, será un poco largo de explicar, pero te lo contaré.

Durante varias horas, Castiel le contó todo desde la primera vez que se conocieron en el Infierno. Explicó muchas cosas, sin detalles, solo desde su punto de vista para no hacerlo tan largo, pero hizo énfasis a la vida de cazador tan atormentada que tenía. Después de varias horas, terminó con decirle lo preocupado que estaba, y que por eso tuvo que convertirse en el enfermero del colegio para convertirse en su amigo.

—No tenía pensado hacerme visible, pero no tuve más remedio —concluyó Castiel.

—Espera un momento, ¿ibas a permanecer invisible toda mi vida, sin que yo supiera nada de ti? —preguntó Dean con los ojos bien abierto por la impresión.

—Por supuesto, no quería intervenir en tu vida. Si lo hacía, dejabas de ser normal, lo que siempre quisiste.

—¡Ay, Cas! —exclamó Dean, moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa—. No me interesa ser normal, solo me interesa estar contigo.

—Siempre has estado conmigo, Dean, yo nunca me separaré de ti.

—Lo sé Cas, pero no solo quiero que estés conmigo, quiero vivir contigo. Quiero tener una vida juntos.

Dean lo miró con intensidad.

—¡Oh!

—Sí, ¡oh! —repitió el chico.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Tengamos sexo —dice Dean con una sonrisa.

—No podemos Dean, eres menor de edad.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿No te bastó esperar cuarenta años, no, espera, cincuenta y cinco años?

—Esperé cuarenta años y tú no querías nada de mí. Puedo esperar tres años más.

—Pues fui un verdadero idiota la anterior vida —dijo Dean con fastidio.

—No digas eso, eras increíble, un gran guerrero.

—Un gran idiota. No sé cómo aguantaste cincuenta años, yo llevo un año y casi me vuelvo loco.

—Fueron más de cincuenta y cinco años, si contamos el tiempo en el Infierno, pero para el caso es lo mismo.

—¡Mierda! Esto es demasiado.

—Lo sé, Dean, por eso me atrevo a pedirte tres años. Tres años que puedes disfrutar como un chico. Después, después puedes adquirir todas las responsabilidades y compromisos que quieras. Por favor Dean, significa mucho para mí —suplicó Castiel.

Dean lo miró en silencio durante largo rato como sopesando el asunto.

—Está bien, Castiel —dijo con seriedad el chico, diciendo su nombre de una forma extraña—. Esperaré pacientemente durante tres años, pero cuando cumpla dieciocho años, te entregarás a mí en cuerpo y en alma. Ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Por supuesto.

Dean sonrió malicioso.

—Mientras tanto, soñaré todos los días con las cosas que te haré.

Castiel lo quedó mirando, medio preocupado y Dean se echó a reír.

Dean cumplió lo prometido, en todo, menos en el acoso sexual.

—Por si acaso caes antes —explicaba el pillo.

El chico dejó las malas juntas y los malos hábitos. Se dedicó al fútbol y al estudio. Quería ganar una beca deportiva para ir a la universidad y en eso concentró su energía durante los tres años de tortura, en el cual, no tendría a Castiel.

Dean dejó de ir tan seguido a la enfermería, pero apareció otro chico a quien Castiel curó un día de un dolor de estómago. Uno bien lindo, pecoso y pelirrojo. El chico estaba interesado en Castiel y este no le daba importancia. Sin embargo, a Dean no le pareció nada bueno eso y confrontó al pelirrojo de muy mala manera.

—Él no es tuyo para venir a reclamarme nada —le dijo el chico insolente.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Él es mío no se te ocurra ni siquiera mirarlo! —exclamó Dean muy agresivo.

—¡Estás loco!

Se fueron a los golpes. Terminaron los dos en la enfermería, siendo curados por Castiel.

—Creí que habías dejado las peleas, Dean —le dijo el ángel.

—Las dejé, pero volví por ti. Este idiota cree que no tienes dueño y lo puse en su lugar —aseguró Dean.

—Oye no soy ningún idiota y Castiel no es ninguna cosa que puedes poseer —reclamó el chico pelirrojo.

—¡Cállate idiota! —increpó Dean.

—¿Sabes? El chico tiene razón. Yo no soy ninguna cosa —razonó Castiel.

—No le des la razón. Mira que después se hace ilusiones —dijo Dean medio desesperado.

—Estás muy agresivo, Dean. Deberías calmarte.

Dean le quedó mirando con el ceño muy fruncido de lo enojado que estaba.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —dice Dean todo molesto.

—Por supuesto.

Dean salió de la enfermería dando trancos largos y golpeados.

—Tú consíguete un novio de tu edad —le dijo Castiel al chico pelirrojo en cuestión.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros.

Eso fue terminante, el pelirrojo se tragó las palabras y dejó en paz la enfermería por un tiempo. Igual veía a Castiel de lejos, pero siguió su consejo y pronto encontró novio para la felicidad de Dean, quien vio un rival menos de quien preocuparse. De todas formas, no debía descuidarse, porque Castiel tenía cara de tonto, pero era muy adorable y un imán para los chicos.

 **Fin capítulo 6**

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.


	7. La ira del silencio

-7-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 7: La ira del silencio.**

La pelea con el niño pelirrojo llegó a los oídos de la mamá de Dean, quien partió al colegio a ver qué pasaba con su hijo. Hace bastante tiempo que no tenía preocupaciones al respecto con su bebé y esto podía ser tomado como un evento aislado. Lo único que la preocupó, fue el comentario del director, al decirle que tenía una "pequeña obsesión" con el enfermero del colegio.

—¿A qué se refiere con "pequeña obsesión"? —preguntó la mujer.

—Bueno, desde el año pasado, Dean pasa bastante tiempo en la enfermería del colegio. No pasa nada, porque tenemos cámaras ahí y su hijo va a estudiar. Lo hemos vigilado bastante para saber eso —explicó el director.

—¿Solo lo ve en la enfermería?

—Sí, no se juntan en ningún otro lugar. Salvo en los juegos de fútbol y en las prácticas, pero ahí no se contactan. Castiel va a ver los juegos como cualquier profesor lo hace.

—¿No se hablan ahí?

—No, solo se hablan en la enfermería, pero muy poco. La verdad es que Castiel no le da mucha atención. Permite que vaya a verlo para estudiar y para que evite las peleas. Su hijo estaba metido en muchos problemas antes de pasar tiempo en la enfermería.

—Comprendo. Estoy al tanto de lo que pasó el año pasado —dijo la mujer.

El director le mostró las cámaras de seguridad de la enfermería. Ahí ella vio a Castiel solo en la habitación, sentado en su escritorio, leyendo. La mujer se despidió del director muy agradecida por la información, pero en vez de irse para su casa, sus pies se movieron en dirección opuesta.

Preguntó por la enfermería y llegó donde Castiel, a quien encontró en la misma posición que se veía en la cámara de seguridad.

—Buenos días —dijo la mujer en la puerta de la enfermería— ¿Puedo pasar?

Castiel levantó la vista y no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa, al ver a la madre de Dean en la entrada. Trató de calmarse y guardar compostura, ¿le habría pasado algo malo a Dean?

—Buenos días —dijo Castiel, levantándose—. Pase, por favor.

—Gracias, quería hablar unas palabras con usted. Soy Verónica, la madre de Dean. —Le ofrece su mano.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Castiel Novak, soy el enfermero —Estrechó la mano de la mujer.

—Lo sé, quisiera hablar sobre Dean.

—¿Le sucedió algo? —preguntó Castiel preocupado.

—No, nada, ¿puedo sentarme?

—Por supuesto, disculpe.

Tomaron asiento. Castiel detrás del escritorio y la mujer donde solía sentarse su hijo.

—Supe por el director, que mi hijo pasa mucho tiempo con usted —dijo la madre.

—Es correcto, Dean viene en su descanso a estudiar, pero ya no viene tan seguido como antes. Tiene ensayo de fútbol.

—¿Las prácticas?

—Sí, desea ganar una beca deportiva para ir a la universidad —explicó Castiel.

La madre abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—No sabía que quería ir a la universidad con una beca. Nosotros hemos juntado un dinero para sus estudios.

—Son sus planes. Desea ir a una universidad importante. Al parecer, el dinero que han juntado alcanza para una universidad estatal.

—Sí, bueno, no es mucho, pero alcanza para estudiar una pedagogía o algo así.

—Quiere ser ingeniero mecánico —especifica Castiel.

—¡Oh!

Silencio por parte de ambos.

—¿Usted cree que lo logre? —preguntó la madre.

—¿Lo ha visto jugar? Es muy bueno. Dean puede lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga.

—Le tiene mucha fe.

—Es un chico excepcional.

La señora lo quedó mirando con suspicacia.

—¿Qué relación hay entre mi hijo y usted? —preguntó la madre.

—Somos amigos. Él viene a verme de vez en cuando y estudia aquí.

—Según el director mi hijo está obsesionado con usted.

—¿Obsesionado? No lo creo.

—¿No lo ve en ninguna otra instancia?

—En el equipo de fútbol.

—¿Conversan ahí?

—No, no se puede, porque yo estoy en las gradas y Dean en la cancha. Me gusta el fútbol.

—¿Tienen comunicación por celular o por internet?

—No, no uso el celular en la palma. Me molesta.

—Ya veo… —dice la madre, haciendo una pausa—… No lo quiero cerca de mi hijo.

—Entiendo, pero yo no lo busco. Este es mi lugar de trabajo y él se aparece.

—Pues, ¡échelo!

Castiel la miró a los ojos y la vio decidida.

—Lo echaré desde ahora, pero tendrá usted que lidiar con las consecuencias. Su hijo es muy decidido cuando tiene algo en mente. Aquí no hace nada malo, si gusta, puede revisar las cámaras y si él quiere estar aquí, no sé cómo alguien podría detenerlo.

Castiel la miró preocupado.

—Usted solo échelo, yo me las veré con él —insistió la madre.

—Por supuesto, tampoco iré a las prácticas, solo a los juegos, porque es mi obligación como parte del plantel.

—Me parece bien. —La mujer se levantó del asiento.

—Adiós —dijo Castiel.

La madre de Dean lo quedó mirando con curiosidad y en alguna medida, sorprendida con aquella palabra tan terminante. Generalmente, le decían "hasta luego o hasta pronto", pero no un "adiós" como si esta sería la última vez que la vería en su vida.

—Eh, sí, hasta luego —dijo la mujer al retirarse de la oficina, un poco descolocada.

Castiel juntó sus manos a la altura de su rostro y quedó mirando, fijamente hacia la pared. Dean se enojaría mucho con él, pero quien terminaría peor, sería la madre. Esa señora no conocía para nada a su hijo y las cosas capaces de hacer. Faltaban dos años y medio para que Dean cumpliera la mayoría de edad, cuando eso pasara, nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Lo sentía mucho por la madre o por su padre, pero serían devastados por la fuerza imparable llamada Dean.

Castiel aguantó el aliento hasta el descanso. Había probabilidades, que Dean se presentara. No sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero mentirle no estaba en los planes, porque Dean lo pillaba casi al instante en la mentira. Una de las cosas que aprendió durante el tiempo de conocerlo.

Para fortuna de Castiel, Dean no se apareció ese día. Ni al día siguiente. Respirando un tanto tranquilo, Dean se apareció cuando menos lo esperaba. Castiel quedó parado como una estatua al medio de la enfermería sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué pasa Cas? ¿Parece que has visto un fantasma? —le dijo Dean.

—Esteee, sí, no te esperaba —respondió nervioso el ángel.

—Tuve un tiempo libre y me pareció venir a verte un ratito.

—¡Ah!... Dean, ven siéntate. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—¿Qué pasa Cas? Me estás asustando.

Dean ya lo intuía. Ese chico se trajo todos sus instintos de cazador de la otra vida. Al mal paso darle prisa o mensaje de shock, según la filosofía del cazador.

—Tu madre no quiere que nos veamos o tengamos algún contacto —lanzó Castiel.

—¡Qué!

—Tu madre estuvo aquí y no quiere que vengas más a la enfermería. Debo echarte. No debes culparla, es algo natural que se preocupe.

—No me digas lo que es natural o no. Ella no tiene idea de qué nos une.

—Si lo pones de esa forma, nadie sabe, ni deben saberlo. Te internarían en un hospital mental.

—¡Dios! Ya era difícil con tu actitud, pero ahora mi madre metida en el cuento. No dejaré que controle mi vida. Podría emanciparme de mis padres.

—¿Emanciparte?

—Sí, ir a la corte y declarar que son malos padres. Podría alegar que me golpean.

—¡Pero eso es mentira! ¿No te importa lastimarlos?

—Me importan, pero más me importas tú —dijo muy honesto el chico.

—Eres menor de edad, Dean, ellos podrían cambiarte de colegio y eso no es bueno. Con la beca en camino, sería un retroceso para tu futuro.

Apareció en la puerta una alumna que venía por un dolor de cabeza. Castiel dejó a Dean meditabundo, mientras él ponía sus dedos en la frente de la pequeña y después le daba un analgésico. La chica se fue muy contenta. Dean volvió a la carga con sus argumentos.

—No quiero que me separen de ti. Ya bastante difícil es vivir así, sin poder verte seguido —explicó el chico.

—Pero si me ves seguido. No dejaré de ir a los partidos, pero sí, a las prácticas —dijo Castiel.

—Eso es demasiado.

—Vamos, Dean, sé que es mucho pedir, pero si construimos un buen futuro, nadie podrá destruirlo. Son solo dos años y medio, pasarán volando.

—Para ti, para mí ha sido un martirio —dijo con voz hastiada el chico.

—Dean…

El chico se levantó cansado del asiento.

—Nos vemos en los partidos. Dedicaré cada uno de ellos a ti —concluyó.

—Dean, lo siento. Prometo que te lo compensaré —gimió Castiel—. Estaré a tu lado, invisible, pero estaré.

Dean se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa.

—Eso me confortará —dijo con ternura.

Castiel le sonrió con dulzura y con esa imagen, Dean salió de la enfermería para no volver nunca más.

Como supuso Castiel, la madre recibió toda la ira de Dean, de una forma poco violenta, pero igual de despiadada. Dean le aplicó la ley del hielo y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. La madre desesperada quiso culpar al enfermero, pero en el colegio se enteró que Dean ya no iba a la enfermería, que no hablaba más con el enfermero y que este último, solo iba a los partidos oficiales como todo profesor. Castiel había cumplido con su pedido y ella tenía que sufrir las consecuencias, tal como le habían dicho. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad, no conocía a su hijo y en vez de abrirse a ella o a su padre, se encerró en sí mismo.

Dean pasaba casi todo su tiempo en el colegio entre los estudios y las prácticas de fútbol americano. Llegaba a su casa y se encerraba en su habitación a estudiar o salía con amigos. Cuando su mamá se ponía odiosa, se encerraba en su habitación a estudiar y escuchar música.

Castiel cumplió su palabra. Invisible permanecía a su lado, Dean podía sentirlo con tranquilidad. Al principio le costó, pero luego de concentrarse un rato, podía sentir su presencia. Eso lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía feliz. Generalmente, sentado en su escritorio, dentro de su habitación, sentía a Castiel al otro lado del escritorio, como si estuviera en la consulta de la enfermería. Así estudiaba y podía concentrarse, también en los estudios con facilidad.

La madre a veces le negaba salir con los amigos, solo para llamar la atención y obligarlo a pelear con ella. Sin embargo, Dean no se hacía problemas y en vez de dirigirle la palabra, como deseaba la madre, él solo se encerraba en su cuarto a sentir la presencia de Castiel. Su madre no sabía qué hacer para hacerlo reaccionar.

El padre trató de razonar con él varias veces, pero Dean fue terminante en su explicación: su mamá le quitó a un amigo muy querido, quien le ayudó en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, lo guio por el buen camino y ahora no podía verlo por culpa de ella. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Él obedecería en todo, conseguiría una beca deportiva y se largaría de la casa. Su padre lo acusó de mal hijo y de mal agradecido. Dean dijo que un hijo obediente no era mal hijo, ni mal agradecido. Luego fue a su cuarto como siempre hacía.

Al niño lo llevaron, incluso, a terapia de familia para hacerle ver que su mamá actúo en bien de él, que no le convenía estar en una relación con un hombre mucho mayor que él.

"Si supieran que tan mayor es" —pensaba Dean.

Sin embargo, Dean no le habló a su mamá y solo consiguieron que hablara con su papá o con la terapista de cosas del colegio. Cuando le preguntaban de su futuro, él decía siempre lo mismo sobre la beca, la universidad y la carrera. A parte de esto, él no comentaba nada de sus planes de casarse con Castiel y dejar el pueblo para siempre.

 **Fin capítulo 7**

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Está difícil el camino para estos dos, como siempre U.U


	8. Los milagros existen

-8-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 8: Los milagros existen.**

La terapista tuvo que calmar a los padres, diciéndoles, que se trataba solo de una etapa de la adolescencia. La etapa de rebeldía se manifestaba de esta forma y la suerte que tenían, porque pudo salir peor con las drogas, el alcohol o la delincuencia. Los padres resignados, decidieron darle tiempo a su hijo hasta que pasara por su "período de rebeldía".

Sin embargo, al cumplir los diecisiete años, seguía con su "período de rebeldía", intacto. Miraba las crucecitas en su calendario y estaba más feliz que de costumbre, aunque nadie sabía la razón, solo Castiel. La promesa de los dieciocho años estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero seguía sin hablarle a su madre. La pobre señora estaba enferma de tristeza.

—¿Cuándo le hablarás a tu mamá? —le preguntaba su padre, demasiado preocupado con el asunto.

—Cuando pueda hablar con Castiel.

—¿Castiel?

Había pasado un año y medio del asunto. Su padre olvidó el nombre del conflicto.

—El enfermero —respondió con simpleza Dean.

—¿Todavía piensas en él? —preguntó su padre sorprendido.

—Por supuesto —dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, de la misma forma como pronunciaba su amor esas exactas palabras.

—Mmmmh.

El padre habló con la madre y le planteó el problema. La mujer quedó horrorizada, puesto que, según ella, Castiel jamás volvería a hablar con Dean y eso significaba, que ella tampoco lo haría.

—Quiero recuperar a mi hijo. No me importa si debo suplicarle al señor Castiel que retome su amistad con Dean —dijo la madre desesperada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó su marido no muy convencido de ser lo correcto.

—Me estoy volviendo loca. Dean debe estar pasando por lo mismo, si todavía piensa en él.

—No te confundas. Tú eres su madre, el otro solo es un amigo.

—¡Necesito a mi hijo! —clamó desesperada.

—Okay, okay, si quieres yo hablaré con el enfermero —ofreció su marido.

—No, esto debo hacerlo yo —aseguró la madre.

Fue al colegio con los nervios de punta. Encontró a Castiel en la misma posición de hace un año y medio. Sorprendida de ver la misma imagen como si fuera ayer, de la última vez que lo vio, quedó parada en la puerta de la enfermería.

—Señora Verónica, mucho gusto de verla —la recibió Castiel.

—¿Se acuerda de mi nombre? —dijo sorprendida la mujer.

—Por supuesto, usted es la madre de Dean.

Estrecharon las manos y ella estaba más relajada de ver, que por lo menos, la recordaban.

—Vengo a hablar de mi hijo.

—¿Sucede algo con Dean? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, no… es que… —Verónica se puso a llorar.

Era mucho el estrés acumulado por la pobre señora, quien veía a su hijo como una muralla infranqueable, la cual no podía superar. Ella, que lo amaba tanto, su único hijo. Había sufrido demasiado por no tener hijos, luchó, muchos tratamientos de fertilidad, ninguno dio resultado por años. Entonces, dejaron de intentarlo y cuando moría de la tristeza, quedó embarazada de Dean. Su sueño hecho realidad: un hijo adorado, que ahora perdía por terquedad.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —dijo Castiel, pasándole una caja de clínex.

El ángel sabía de la angustia de la madre sin poder hacer nada, ya que no podía hablar con Dean. Él la veía todos los días de forma invisible en su casa, el dolor causado por su terco hijo.

—Usted me lo dijo y no le hice caso. —Sonó su nariz.

—Dije muchas cosas ese día, pero usted tenía sus razones.

—Pues estaba equivocada. Necesito que retome su amistad con mi hijo, por favor —pidió con todo el corazón y con los clínex en sus manos.

—Por supuesto.

—¿En serio lo hará? —preguntó sorprendida de lo fácil que fue convencerlo.

—Lo haré. No tiene de qué preocuparse, será lo mismo de antes. Todavía hay cámaras y puede verlas cuando quiera, incluso, puede verlas desde su casa si pido…

—Olvide las cámaras, ya las revisé en su oportunidad y sé que aquí, también las vigilan. Con eso me basta.

—Bien.

—No le quito más tiempo —dijo la mujer, levantándose de la silla—. Muchas gracias por acceder a mi petición.

—Un gusto, le diré a Dean que estuvo por aquí.

—Sí, por favor. Hasta luego. —Le dio la mano.

—Hasta luego —respondió Castiel, estrechando su mano.

La mujer sonrió, porque recordó el "adiós" de hace un año y medio. Lo comparó con el "hasta luego" de hoy, y eso le dio tranquilidad, pues todo estaría bien.

Castiel fue a la práctica de fútbol, cuando Dean lo vio, este recibió un pelotazo en la cabeza y cayó al suelo medio mareado. Castiel se acercó para atenderlo.

—¿Estoy soñando, cierto? —le dijo Dean al recuperarse, todavía acostado en el suelo.

—No, Dean, soy yo. Puedes levantarte no fue un golpe serio.

Dean se levantó de un salto y luego tomó a Castiel del brazo para hacerlo a un lado, sin que los otros escucharan.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ve hoy a la enfermería y te explicaré —dijo con ternura el ángel.

Dean abrió tan grande los ojos por la sorpresa, que Castiel se preocupó y volvió a revisar su cabeza con su mojo.

—Estás bien, Dean, ve a jugar. Yo estaré en las gradas, hasta terminada la práctica. Te espero en la enfermería —explica Castiel.

No fue una buena práctica, Dean estuvo todo el tiempo distraído, mirando de reojo a Castiel. Apenas terminó ahí, fue corriendo a cambiarse, ni siquiera se duchó y corrió otra vez, a la enfermería. Castiel lo estaba esperando.

—Hola Dean.

—Cas… —Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Dean no pudo aguantarse el abrazarlo. Un año y medio fue mucho tiempo para él, sin escuchar su hermosa voz. Sin verlo de cerca, solo en la lejanía de algún juego local, ya que los juegos de visita, Castiel no iba.

—Te extrañé tanto —dijo Dean con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

—Está bien, Dean, ya podemos vernos gracias a tu madre.

—¿Mi mamá estuvo aquí?

Castiel sentó a Dean al otro extremo de su escritorio y él tomó su acostumbrado lugar, detrás del escritorio. Fue así como le explicó la visita de su madre y en qué quedaron de acuerdo. También, tuvo que explicar que la relación volvía a ser como antes. Conversaron sobre dirigirle la palabra a su madre, cómo hacerlo, qué debería decirle, cuidando eso sí, de no hablar de sus sentimientos, ni sus planes futuros con él. Dean en este punto lo sospechaba. Había investigado al respecto durante esos años las condenas de la sociedad, si un menor tenía relaciones sexuales con un adulto y eso podía destruir todo su futuro.

Dean comprendió que el hecho de no ceder en ese aspecto, era más por resguardar su futuro, que el de Castiel. Después de todo, Castiel podía solo desaparecer, pero él no podría. Si quería tener un futuro con su amado, lo cual deseaba con toda el alma, tendría que comerse un año más de angustia por vivir separado de él. Gracias a su madre, ahora podría calmar, un tanto, la desesperación y la impaciencia que le causaba, constantemente esta situación.

Hablar con su madre fue más fácil de lo que creyó. Solo entró a la casa y cuando la vio le dijo "buenas tardes".

—¡Dean! —gritó la mujer.

Corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Gracias —volvió a hablar su madre—. Te extrañé hijo.

—Yo también te extrañé mamá. —Dean la abrazó con más fuerza.

Estuvieron por varios momentos de esa forma mientras lloraban juntos. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Su mamá lloraba de contenta, pero también estaba afligida de bastante tiempo. El estrés cobró su cuenta, al igual que a Dean.

Las cosas estuvieron bien durante un tiempo. Con la reconciliación de la madre, todo estaba bien, salvo la espera. Dean no creía poder esperar, ni un minuto más, para estar con Castiel. Sin embargo, solo faltaban seis meses, seis meses y sería libre.

Esos seis meses fueron terribles. No solo por la espera, sino porque durante un partido oficial de visita por el campeonato estatal, Dean sufrió una grave lesión en su rodilla. Eso significaba el fin de su carrera deportiva y el fin de los deseos de la beca. Dean se había esforzado mucho en ese partido, porque estaban los cazatalentos viendo, sacando puntos, y estaba seguro de que lo elegirían para alguna universidad importante.

Dean tecleó para detener la jugada del bando contrario, pero con tal mala suerte, que cayó mal. Peor fue cuando todos se abalanzaron sobre él y este sintió crujir la rodilla de una forma extremadamente, dolorosa. Cuando lo sacaron del montón de personas, supo que la rodilla estaba mal, muy mal. Él era valiente, aguantó el dolor intenso casi rompiendo su lengua. No dejó que le quitaran la rodillera, pues la sintió por encima del protector y supo que tenía un hueso salido.

—¡No me toquen, traigan a Castiel! —dijo Dean como pudo.

Castiel no pertenecía al equipo médico y estos insistían en revisarlo. Dean amenazó, gritó y peleó así como estaba con la rodilla hecha polvo. La sangre chorreaba por entremedio de los protectores.

—¡Quiero a Castiel! ¡No dejaré que nadie más me vea! —gritó el chico.

Eso fue definitivo. El árbitro del encuentro decidió que hicieran lo que les pedía el jugador, porque estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

—Debemos sacarte de la cancha, ¿aguantarás? —le dijo uno del equipo médico.

Dean contestó, afirmando con la cabeza varias veces. Al subirlo a la camilla, gritó tan fuerte que casi se desmayó. Controló todo lo que pudo su conciencia para no perderla mientras las lágrimas cubrían su rostro. Por entre ellas vio a Castiel, quien venía hacia él corriendo.

—Tranquilo Dean, estarás bien —le dijo el ángel.

Nunca en su vida lo vio como lo que era de forma tan presente: su ángel. Tuvo ganas de sonreír, pero el dolor no lo dejó.

La camilla fue dejada por orden de Castiel en la enfermería del estadio. Después, obligó a que los dejaran solos, bajo las protestas del equipo médico y el preparador físico.

—Si le pasa algo a ese joven, tú tendrás la culpa —le dijo el preparador físico antes de cerrar la puerta.

Castiel le pasó una toalla.

—Muerde esto, necesito descubrir la herida para sanarla —le dijo Castiel.

Dean hizo lo que le pedía y fue buena idea, porque apenas la descubrió, él gritó con mordaza puesta. Castiel puso la palma de su mano sobre la herida. Dean tenía una fractura expuesta y el hueso salía de su rodilla como si fuera un palo quebrado. La sangre salía a borbotones cuando la luz de la mano de Castiel comenzó a curarlo. Dean veía entre las lágrimas cómo el poder del ángel actuaba de forma milagrosa.

El alivio fue casi inmediato. Su pierna quedó perfecta y Dean se vio sorprendido, flexionándola.

—Cas… eso fue… increíble…

Dean quiso salir de la camilla, pero Castiel no lo dejó.

—Perdiste mucha sangre y tienes algunos daños internos. Espera.

Puso dos dedos en su frente, como siempre vio que hacía en su consulta. El alivio fue mágico, quedó como sobre nubes.

—Cas, no sé qué hiciste, pero me siento fabuloso.

—Limpiaré la sangre de la enfermería. No creo que debas seguir jugando por ahora, trata de cojear, porque sospecharán si te ven tan bien.

—Tienes razón, pero los cazatalentos.

—Quedan más partidos por la fecha, ahí lo demostrarás. Mientras tanto, te haré un vendaje.

—No lo necesito —dijo saltando de la camilla.

—Dean.

—Lo sé, lo sé, hazme el vendaje y prometo cojear.

—Bien.

Dean incluso tomó unas muletas.

—Para hacerlo más real —guiñó un ojo a su amado.

—Tampoco exageres.

El equipo médico quiso revisarlo, pero Dean aseguró que estaba bien. Volvió a la cancha cojeando, ayudado por las muletas y se sentó en el banco de los suplentes. Desde ahí animó a su equipo para sorpresa de todos.

Ganaron el partido, después de todo, ya ganaban cuando fue herido. Castiel tenía razón como casi siempre, habría más oportunidades con los cazatalentos. Las tuvo en los encuentros posteriores a la fecha del campeonato. En cuanto a su rodilla, pudo engañar a todos al darle una importancia menor a la que fue. En tres días estuvo en condiciones de jugar sin problemas y prepararse para el próximo partido.

La realidad fue que tuvo suerte, pues Castiel fue ese día al partido. Castiel solo iba a los partidos de local, o sea, los jugados solo en su colegio, pero ahora que podían verse con un poco menos de restricción, tomó la iniciativa de acompañarlo también a los partidos de visita. El hecho que se encontraba en ese estadio cuando sufrió el accidente, fue pura suerte. En otra oportunidad, sin Castiel, la herida no podría taparla por lo grave que era. Quizás hubiera terminado siendo intervenido en el hospital y fin de su carrera deportiva.

—¿Me hubieras sanado si me hubieran operado? —preguntó Dean, aludiendo a las circunstancias.

—Por supuesto, Dean —dijo Castiel con seguridad.

—Difícil explicar eso —aseguró el chico.

—Milagro de Dios y todo explicado —dijo con simpleza Castiel.

Dean lo miró divertido y luego se largó a reír.

—Eres muy práctico después de todo —concluyó Dean, limpiando sus lagrimitas de risa.

Castiel no supo a qué se refería con eso, pero sonrió igual.

 **Fin capítulo 8**

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias por leer y los comentarios. Queda poco para que Dean cumpla los dieciocho años XD Estoy igual que Dean, poniendo crucecitas en el calendario.


	9. La vida nos separa

-9-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 9: La vida nos separa.**

Dean logró la beca deseada en la universidad deseada, en la carrera deseada. Pronto sería la graduación y el baile, y todo eso, que no podría compartir con Castiel de forma romántica. Decidió, entonces, ir solo a la fiesta, pero Castiel le insistía que fuera con alguien, que ellos se verían allá en la fiesta, pues le tocaba estar de cuidador, por no decir de guardia.

Existía una chica pelirroja a la cual podría llamarse amiga. La chica era lesbiana y le agradaba mucho, porque siempre lo escuchaba sin juzgarlo. Claro que jamás dijo a nadie sobre su fijación por Castiel, pero era más que conocido el hecho de que el enfermero y el atleta número uno del colegio, se traían algo, aunque solo eran rumores mal intencionados, instaurados por el chico rechazado por el enfermero. El pelirrojo, con el cual se peleó por Castiel, plantó el rumor, que luego se olvidó, cuando la madre de Dean se encargó de separarlos, pero luego de la escena en el estadio con la lesión del jugador, volvió a encenderse como fuego, aunque Dean estaba por enterarse del grado peligroso de todo esto.

—Necesito pedirte algo —dijo Dean a la chica pelirroja con actitud seria.

—Si es matrimonio, estoy comprometida —dijo con actitud divertida.

Como conocía el carácter juguetón de la chica, no le siguió el juego y volvió al asunto.

—Quiero que vengas a la fiesta de graduación conmigo.

—¿Acaso estás loco?

—¿Acaso ya tienes pareja?

—La tendré —dijo con seguridad la chica.

—Vamos, Dana, acompáñame —insistió Dean.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a cualquiera? Cualquiera te dirá que sí.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti.

—¿Por qué a mí?

—Porque no tendremos sexo y sé que no te pasarás películas conmigo.

—Wow, ¿no te creías tan irresistible? Quizás sí, caiga —le guiña un ojo.

—Ya deja de bromear, que esto es serio. No te lo pediría, sino fuera tan importante.

La chica dejó su actitud bromista y le puso interés al asunto.

—¿Es por el enfermero, no es cierto? —lanzó la chica sin más.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —dijo sorprendido.

—Todo el colegio lo sabe. Me sorprende que no venga la policía a arrestarlo por corrupción de menores.

Dean quedó en shock. Tantos años guardando el secreto para que ahora estallara, ahora que solo faltaban unos meses para cumplir los dieciocho años. Sintió que se desmayaría.

—Dean, Dean, ¿estás bien?

—Ssssí…

—Vaya, pensé que te caerías muerto. Estabas blanco como el papel.

—Pues casi… debes ayudarme, por favor, no puedo permitir que la policía detenga a Castiel —dijo desesperado Dean.

—¿En serio tienes algo con el enfermero?

—¡No! Él no me ha tocado. Es inocente, no puedo permitir que lo acusen por algo que no hizo.

—Ya tranquilo, tranquilo, solo son rumores. Me sorprende que no lo escucharas.

—¿Cuándo surgieron?

—Desde el día de tu lesión en el campo.

—¡Malditos hijos de perra! —chilló Dean furioso.

La chica vio la indignación en el rostro de Dean y supo que la cosa era seria.

—Está bien, Dean, iré contigo —anunció para tranquilizarlo.

El chico la miró con asombro. Su rostro se recompuso de alegría y satisfacción.

—Gracias, gracias, nunca olvidaré este favor.

—Nah, no exageres. Es solo un baile, no sé porque todo el mundo le da tanta importancia.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Los dos rieron con ganas y después quedaron de acuerdo para ese día. Dean fue donde Castiel a contarle las nuevas, no tan buenas. Castiel se mostró preocupado.

—Eso es grave —concluyó Castiel.

Castiel escribió algo en un papel.

—No te preocupes, no hemos hecho nada malo, solo conversar y a veces, porque no me das ni la hora con tu famoso librito —recriminó Dean fastidiado.

Castiel deslizó la hoja escrita por encima del escritorio y se la mostró a Dean. La hoja decía: "parece que nos están grabando la voz también". Dean cubrió la hoja con disimulo y la puso en su bolsillo.

—Ok, compraré esto —dijo Dean como si fuera la razón del papel.

Castiel arrugó su ceño, pero pronto volvió a la normalidad, pues Dean le contaba su cita con la pelirroja para el baile.

—Dana es buena chica.

—¡Claro, lo es! ¡Será una fabulosa acompañante! —dijo emocionado Dean—. Ahora debo irme, debo prepararme para ese día, falta poco y no quiero perderme nada.

—Por supuesto.

Dean salió casi volando de la enfermería, y fue directo al baño donde leyó otra vez con rabia el papel. Lo rompió en muchos pedazos y lo lanzó al inodoro para luego tirar la cadena. Los pedazos de papel, dieron vueltas en el agua varias veces, antes de desaparecer. Después, se sentó en el excusado encima de la tapa y agarró su cabeza entre ambas manos. Estos dos meses serían una pesadilla, los más difíciles de su existencia. Tendría que ser muy fuerte, solo quedaba una semana para su graduación y para la posterior fiesta. De ahí para adelante, tendría que irse de la ciudad para solo volver en su cumpleaños.

Lo haría por Castiel. Por ese futuro que ha planeado durante cuatro años. Un futuro que no dejaría escapar en esta vida como lo hizo en la anterior.

Quiso llorar, pero no se dejó. En vez de eso, sus ojos se alzaron con una resolución que solo un Winchester de antaño podía tener.

La graduación con sus grandes togas negras y sombreritos cuadrados fue un gran espectáculo. Castiel no se lo perdió por nada del mundo y pudo ver a Dean desde lejos, cómo recibía su diploma con todo el mundo aplaudiendo. El ángel también aplaudió alegre por el suceso, pero también aplaudió por todos los alumnos graduados.

Dean siempre estuvo lejos de él en la ceremonia, porque estaba con su familia. No quería perturbar el momento. Tampoco Dean fue hasta él. Por lo menos quería felicitarlo, quizás después, cuando fuera a la enfermería.

Sin embargo, no fue, ni tampoco los días siguientes. No lo vio hasta el día del baile, cuando estaba él de guardia. Lo vio entrar con su amiga pelirroja, sus miradas se encontraron, pero Dean retiró la vista casi en el acto. Castiel sintió un nudo en su estómago muy impactante.

Tampoco se acercó a él durante la noche, ni siquiera a saludar. Al menos Dean se veía que lo estaba pasando bien y con eso tuvo que conformarse, pues Dean no lo saludó, ni lo miró más. Castiel estaba nervioso, ansioso, quizás por primera vez en su larga existencia. Completamente enamorado, el desprecio de Dean hacia él, dolía como los mil demonios, pero lo aguantaba, estoico, porque tendría sus razones, que él no las entendía por no ser humano.

Estuvo así durante una semana, tiempo donde extrañó a su chico. Preocupado lo veía invisible y de lejos para que no sintiera su presencia. Al menos no le había pasado nada. El chico estaba bien de salud, pues llevaba una semana de vacaciones.

Castiel también salió de vacaciones, una semana después de los alumnos. Debía volver para los cursos extraordinarios, pero estaba feliz de poder pasar todo el tiempo con Dean, invisible, claro está y de lejos. El chico parecía arreglaba las maletas, quizás se iba de viaje. Eso era común en los humanos cuando tomaban vacaciones. Hizo su guardia desde la vereda del frente de la casa y a veces, cuando la cortina de Dean estaba abierta, asomaba su cabeza, pero también de lejos. Poco podía ver, pero así fue como vio la maleta abierta encima de la cama.

Esperó que saliera de la casa con la maleta en mano para comprobar sus sospechas. Dos días después, vio la escena de despedida en la puerta de la casa del chico. Su mamá lo abrazaba, llorando y su padre también, pero sin llorar. Un taxi lo estaba esperando. El chico subió al taxi, la maleta en el maletero y partió.

El ángel usó su técnica de teletransportación para seguirlo. También era cierto que podía sentir su presencia para seguirlo, pero eso lo haría aparecer cerca de él y Dean lo sentiría. Quería pasar desapercibido para el chico y como no podía acercarse mucho, debía seguirlo en otro automóvil. Por eso, se teletransportó al asiento trasero de un vehículo que iba detrás del taxi y cuando este cambiaba de ruta o lo perdía, saltaba a otro vehículo para seguirlo. Nadie lo veía, invisible como estaba.

El viaje fue largo y complicado. Estuvo a punto de perderlo varias veces, pero aprendió, que si se iba teletransportando por el camino, o sea, saltando de cuadra en cuadra, también podía seguirlo. No quiso ir volando arriba del taxi, porque podía perderlo al confundirse con otro taxi parecido. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la estación de buses, comprendió que podía seguirlo desde las alturas, ya que estos buses tenían un número identificable desde el cielo, quizás para que los dron de control de tránsito pudieran identificarlos. Antes, en la otra vida, esa función la hacía los helicópteros, pero ahora la tecnología ayudaba mucho, aunque los vehículos todavía no volaban por el cielo ni había ciudades en las nubes.

Castiel pudo seguir a Dean sin problemas. El bus llegó a la ciudad y al aeropuerto. Dean iba a volar. Eso no se lo esperaba. Primero, porque Dean odiaba volar y; segundo, tendría que entrar al aeropuerto para saber en cual avión iba. Lo siguió con mucho cuidado bien de lejos. Fue una larga espera, ya que no se podía acercarse para escucharlo hablar con la vendedora de la aerolínea, tuvo que esperar que Dean se moviera hasta el andén.

Por fin pudo saber dónde iba Dean, es decir, qué avión tomaría, porque no sabía en realidad a qué lugar iba. Castiel siguió el avión por aire, por encima de la nave. El viaje fue largo de extremo a extremo del país. Hubo un par de turbulencias, que Castiel disipó para que el avión no se moviera mucho. Finalmente, llegaron a una ciudad llamada Nueva Jersey, así decía el cartel luminoso a la salida del aeropuerto.

Dean se subió a un taxi y tuvo que seguirlo teletransportándose, de vehículo en vehículo. Llegó a unos edificios antiguos, antes de entrar al lugar, Castiel puso atención en los jóvenes. Entonces supo dónde estaba, en la universidad.

Algo en su corazón sintió orgullo y alegría: Dean venía a la universidad a estudiar ingeniería mecánica como era su deseo. Sintió tanta euforia, que se hizo visible para preguntar, si en realidad estaba en Princeton, la cual era la universidad elegida por Dean. Preguntó a alguien y le respondió que efectivamente, estaba en esa universidad. La felicidad fue tanta, que se le olvidó seguir a Dean y tuvo que esperarlo a la salida del campus de forma invisible. Se demoró bastante, por un momento pensó que se fue por otra salida. Eso lo puso nervioso, porque si pasaba eso, no lo volvería a encontrar. Felizmente, para él, Dean volvió por donde mismo había entrado. Después de ubicarlo, lo siguió fuera de la universidad hasta un edificio de varios pisos, que quedaba a unas cuadras del campus. Debió esperar afuera, porque si entraba, Dean lo iba a detectar pese a que el edificio era bastante alto.

Ahí esperó, plantado bajo un poste del tendido eléctrico, durante varias horas, e incluso, toda la noche, hasta el otro día. En la mañana, Dean volvió a la universidad. Con una mochila simple, la maleta de viaje ya no estaba con él, lo que hizo suponer a Castiel, que se quedaría en ese edificio. Lo siguió hasta la universidad. Desde lejos lo vio parado en un mesón hablando con una señora. Al parecer le daba indicaciones. Dean firmó una Tablet y luego se fue. Cuando estaba bastante lejos, Castiel se acercó al mesón de la señora y trató de tomar la Tablet para ver qué es lo que firmó el chico, pero no pudo. Decidió seguir a Dean y justo lo alcanzó en el estadio de la universidad. Un complejo gigante con una cancha tan verde que parecía irreal. Dean quedó estático durante varios minutos, observando aquel lugar. Parecía fascinado y cómo no estarlo con semejante paisaje.

Castiel sonrió feliz. Dean había logrado su cometido. No había razones para seguirlo más. Dean estaría bien. Castiel desapareció en un aleteo y apareció en su casa en Oregón. Quedó parado en medio de la habitación toda la tarde. Hasta que golpearon la puerta de su departamento.

Él abrió y aparecieron dos oficiales de policía. Uno tenía el uniforme, el otro era un detective. Los quedó, mirando con extrañeza, pero ellos tenían un rostro asombrado de verlo ahí parado. El detective sacó su placa para identificarse.

—¿Sucede algo oficiales? —preguntó Castiel.

—No, pensábamos que no estaba en casa —respondió uno de los oficiales.

—Salí un momento, estoy de vacaciones.

—Sí, eso supimos ¿Podemos pasar?

—Por supuesto.

Dejó pasar a los oficiales con su acostumbrada serenidad. Tomó el cajón que tenía al lado de la pared y lo acercó a la pequeña mesa. Les ofreció sentarse.

—Preferimos que se siente usted —le dijo el detective.

Castiel se sentó en el cajón y uno de los oficiales se sentó en la silla. El detective, vestido de traje gris y que tenía una barba de días, quedó parado. El ángel esperó con paciencia a que hablaran.

—¿Usted conoce a Dean Carter?

—¿Carter? —Castiel a veces olvidaba el nuevo apellido de Dean—. Por supuesto, es alumno del colegio donde trabajo de enfermero —dijo recordando de repente, el apellido, es que la fuerza de la costumbre del apellido Winchester era muy fuerte— ¿Pasa algo?

Los oficiales se miraron con cara de circunstancia.

—Verá —dijo el que estaba sentado y frente a él—. Recibimos una denuncia de estupro en su contra.

—¿Estrupo? —Castiel ahora estaba perdido.

—Sí, alguien dijo que usted tiene relaciones sexuales con el menor Dean Carter.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —preguntó indignado.

—Eso es reservado. No podemos decirle.

Castiel se concentró en los oficiales y les leyó la mente. Estos oficiales venían a comprobar que él se fue con Dean a Nueva Jersey, pensaban mandar un comunicado cuando no lo encontraran en la casa para que lo tomaran arrestado allá. También, supo el nombre de la persona que lo había denunciado.

—Esto es solo rutina. Solo queremos ver qué tan válida es la denuncia —dijo el oficial con uniforme.

—¿Por qué esta denuncia es de ahora y no antes cuando estaba en el colegio? —preguntó Castiel.

—Buena pregunta. No sabemos, pero está la posibilidad que la denuncia sea falsa. Por eso estamos aquí para comprobar —dijo el detective.

—Pueden pedir las grabaciones de la escuela si tienen dudas e interrogar al director —sugirió Castiel.

—¿Tiene grabaciones? ¿Se refiere a las cámaras de seguridad? —preguntó el detective.

—Por supuesto, a ellas me estoy refiriendo.

—Pero si usted quiere cometer un delito, no estará cerca de una cámara de seguridad.

—No, pero pueden ver donde estoy y donde está Dean en todo momento. Es un sistema sofisticado. Creo que lo pusieron en toda la escuela, el director siempre habla de eso, está muy orgulloso de ese sistema.

Los oficiales quedaron sorprendidos con esa información.

—¿Piensa salir de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad? —interrogó ahora el oficial de uniforme.

—No.

—Eso está bien —dice el oficial, levantándose de la silla.

—Si piensa salir de la ciudad debe avisarnos —agrega el detective, pasándole una tarjeta—. Estaremos en contacto.

Castiel se queda viendo la tarjeta cuando los oficiales salen de su departamento. Quedó demasiado preocupado con la situación. Ahora no podía ser esto, porque Dean cumplió su sueño de ir a la universidad. De alguna forma, debía solucionarlo.

 **Fin capítulo 9**

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Creo que no será tan fácil para Dean cumplir dieciocho años.


	10. La confesión de un sospechoso

-10-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 10: La confesión de un sospechoso.**

Los días de vacaciones, no pudo desaparecer como solía hacer, pero tampoco podía estar todo el tiempo en casa. Por eso salía al market, compraba mucho pan y también cosas no perecibles, porque comprar solo pan, hacía que las personas lo miraran extraño cuando pagaba en la caja un montón de pan sin ninguna otra cosa de acompañamiento, como mantequilla o algo. De ahí iba derecho al parque a darles las migas a los patos y a las palomas. Después, se ponía a leer en una banca frente a la laguna artificial de los patos. Pasaba toda la tarde ahí y luego volvía al departamento, donde guardaba las cosas no perecibles que no comería. Como todo eso le quedaba cerca de su casa, no usaba el transporte público, pero debería usarlo cuando comenzaran las clases, para que no pareciera sospechoso al desaparecer de improviso con su teletransportación.

Pasaron ocho días con la misma rutina. Un día de estos, cuando estaba dando de comer a los patos, sintió la presencia del detective de policía. Castiel lo sintió a bastante distancia, pero mantuvo su posición como siempre y se puso a leer. Hace días el tipo lo seguía y tenía curiosidad de saber qué quería de él.

El oficial llegó hasta atrás del banco y luego se sentó a su lado en silencio. Un minuto después, habló, ya que Castiel seguía con su actitud concentrada, leyendo ese libro de enfermería de siempre.

—Bonito día para leer al aire libre —dijo el oficial, llamando la atención de Castiel.

Castiel desvió su vista del libro para verlo a los ojos. Leyó su mente en el acto y no le gustó nada lo que vio. Volvió la vista al libro.

—Está lindo. —Castiel miró los patos en la laguna y otra vez se maravilló de la creación de su padre—, y esto es hermoso ¿No parece de esos cuadros que gustan colgar en la pared de su casa?

El detective abrió los ojos y eso lo puso en alerta, porque tenía un cuadro, efectivamente, en la pared de su casa. Las mismas características, salvo de que no eran patos, sino cisnes de cuello negro.

—Cierto, ¿sabe? Hice lo que me dijo y vi las grabaciones —dijo, cambiando rápidamente el perturbador tema—. No hay nada, también fui a la casa del chico y hablé con su madre. Una señora muy agradable y de carácter fuerte. Me sorprendió ver cómo lo defendió a usted. Me refirió una historia interesante de hace dos años.

Silencio.

—Ella le pidió que dejara de ver a su hijo —continuó el agente—, y usted lo hizo de forma inmediata.

—Por supuesto, era el pedido de su madre, no podía negarlo.

—A mí me parece extraño eso, ¿no se supone que él era su amigo?, ¿tan fácil deja a un amigo?

Castiel pensó un momento. Eso era una trampa para caer redondito. Prefirió no responder, porque si decía algo caería. Como guardó silencio, el oficial sacó su carta sobre la mesa. Castiel sabía lo que venía, pero no tenía salvación. Trató de mantener mucho tiempo el engaño y eso es casi imposible. Unos días sí, pero cuatro años es demasiado.

—Investigué su identidad. Resulta que es falsa. No existe ningún enfermero llamado Castiel Novak. Dígame una cosa, ¿quién es usted?

—Si se lo dijera, no me creería

—Me lo dirá en la estación de policía, entonces.

—No iré a la estación de policía —dijo de forma tajante Castiel.

El policía se enojó y sacó las esposas.

—Me acompañará, lo quiera o no —dijo el detective, tomando el brazo de Castiel para esposarlo.

—Soy un ángel —confesó Castiel con simpleza.

El policía lo quedó mirando con extrañeza.

—Usted está loco. Ahora iremos a la estación y veremos sus huellas…

El ruido de un aleteo, y ambos aparecieron en la casa del ángel. El oficial se asustó, soltó el brazo de su sospechoso y profirió una grosería mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta para escapar. Sacó su arma de servicio con nerviosismo para apuntarle, pero el otro desapareció ante sus ojos y apareció detrás de él. Castiel estaba frente a la puerta. El hombre pegó un salto hacia atrás.

—¿Qui…quién es usted? ¿Qué cosa es? —dijo el pobre oficial, retrocediendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.,

—Ya se lo dije, pero veo que no es hombre de fe.

Castiel concentró su poder. Sus alas se proyectaron en la pared y en la puerta cerrada. El ruido de relámpago, también lo iluminó como siempre era lo acostumbrado en tal muestra. El policía miraba al ángel con estupefacción mientras que su arma temblaba en su mano.

—Puede disparar si quiere, las balas no me dañan.

—Está bien, está bien… —dijo el asustado hombre—. Digamos que le creo. Eres un ángel, entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Levantó el arma con cuidado e hizo el movimiento de guardarla en su funda dentro su traje, pero cambió de idea y la dejó en su mano al escuchar las siguientes palabras del ángel.

—Por Dean, soy el ángel de Dean.

Un pequeño silencio para sopesar la situación y finalmente, aceptar los hechos como reales.

—Bien, Ángel de la Guarda, ¿y por qué estás…? , digo, ¿visible?

—Porque Dean me necesitaba y fue necesario. No fue mi intención.

—¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo! —decía el tipo, paseando por la pequeña sala como animal enjaulado y agarrando su cabeza con la pistola todavía en su mano.

—¿Por qué no se sienta? Le explicaré con calma.

—Está bien, está bien… —dijo el hombre, sentándose en la única silla—. No lo puedo creer.

Ahora sí, guardó su arma y dio un largo suspiro.

—Eso ya lo dijo. Sé que es difícil de creer, a Dean también le costó la primera vez que me vio —dijo tomando asiento en el cajón—. Dean me fue asignado para cuidarlo desde bebé…

Castiel omitió olímpicamente, la historia de la otra vida pasada, porque ese conocimiento no debía estar en poder de los hombres, salvo en el afectado. Además, no quiso alargar la historia, de forma innecesaria. También evitó hablar de Sam. Solo dijo todo lo relacionado con su custodia al bebé y su paso de convertirse en su amigo imaginario a ángel guardián invisible, silencioso. El oficial lo escuchaba expectante.

—Mi idea desde el principio, era quedar de forma invisible por el resto de la vida de Dean, pero… él cambió. Sus padres estaban muy preocupado por él y lo iban a internar en un hospital siquiátrico por recomendación médica —dijo con tristeza.

—Fue cuando usted intervino —completó el oficial.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza.

—Sabía que corría un gran riesgo, pero me atreví a falsificar mi identidad. Moví los currículums del antiguo enfermero para que consiguiera el puesto que deseaba y después moví el mío para conseguir convertirme en el enfermero del colegio. En ese tiempo, Dean estaba siempre con moretones por peleas, es natural que fuera a la consulta el primer día de mi instalación.

—Entonces, él lo conoció a usted.

—Yo creo que me reconoció. Dean tiene buenos instintos y pudo sentir mi esencia, pero él no lo sabía. Fue algo intuitivo de su parte. Nos hicimos amigos de inmediato. De esta manera, podía conversar con él y sacarlo del mal camino, cuestión que logré… con un costo: Dean se enamoró de mí.

—Entiendo…

—No, no entiende. Ese chico es especial, posee la capacidad de lograr lo que quiera en la vida. No existe lo imposible para él y él me quiere a mí. Nada, ni nadie, ni siquiera yo, puede evitarlo. Dean me tendrá tarde o temprano y yo no puedo detenerlo.

—¿No estará exagerando?

—No —la respuesta fue tajante—. Lo he retrasado todo lo que pude, haciendo promesas para el futuro. Traté, incluso, que se consiguiera novia o novio, amigos. Una vida normal, pero su meta soy yo. Todo ese estudio y beca, pretende crear una vida de éxito, solo para que yo me quede a su lado. Fue capaz de esperarme cuatro años. Cuatro años es mucho para un niño humano, para mí no es nada, ¿pero se imagina todo lo que sufrió durante ese tiempo? Dean es capaz de sufrir eso y más, yo lo sé, su resistencia es fuerte.

—Habla de él como un ser excepcional.

—Lo es, por eso es tan importante. Yo pude darle a Dean lo que quería mucho antes, pero no lo hice, porque sabía de las leyes humanas sobre los menores de edad. A mí no me afecta, no soy humano, no pueden encerrarme, ni aplicarme ningún castigo, pero Dean es diferente.

—¿Quiere decir que no tocó al chico solo para mantener la reputación de él?

—La de él y la de su familia. Mi misión siempre ha sido que tuviera una vida feliz, ideal y normal. No puede ser normal si lo involucran en un caso de violación.

—¡Vaya!

—Como ve, no puedo permitir eso. Planeaba estar en ese colegio hasta que Dean cumpliera dieciocho años y después irme de ahí, desaparecer. Si él está ahora en la universidad, pensaba que podría conseguir una novia, incluso tener hijos, pero sino sucede... Decidí borrarle la memoria apenas cumpla la mayoría de edad.

—¿Puede usted hacer eso?

—Es una de mis habilidades. Borraré solo los recuerdos de mí. Será como si nunca me hubiera conocido.

—Pero… ¿No dijo usted que el chico es especial? ¿No cree que sabrá del engaño?

—¿Cómo? —Castiel ahora estaba confundido.

—Si el chico tiene buenos instintos, leerá su presencia. Usted dijo que la leía. Él sabe cuándo está cerca ¿O no? No sé mucho cómo funciona esto.

—Por eso me mantendré lejos.

—¿Y cuándo usted tenga que salvarlo? ¿No lo reconocerá?

Castiel guardó silencio. Eso no lo había pensado bien. Es cierto, si por algún motivo debía intervenir para salvarlo de algo, como cuando lo salvó de ser atropellado, Dean sentiría su presencia. Peor aún, estaba la posibilidad de que no llegara a tiempo si estaba tan alejado de él. Por ejemplo, si lo asaltaban en la calle, si le disparaban, si…

—No lo había tomado en cuenta —respondió Castiel, confundido.

—Si lo reconoce, ¿le borrará la memoria al chico?

—Puedo, pero… no podré protegerlo de cerca.

—Bueno, eso es complicado en el mundo policial, no sé cómo será para un ángel.

—También es complicado.

—¿Entonces qué hará?

Silencio. En realidad no tenía ni idea. Estaba atrapado. Pensando mejor, siempre estuvo atrapado, desde que acompañó a Dean a esta vida. Si hacía algo en contra de los deseos del chico, este lo sabrá. No se imaginaba cómo Dean podría enterarse, pero conociendo al ex cazador y lo que era capaz de hacer, no debía subestimarlo.

—Será lo que Dean decida.

Ya está, en el fondo estaba feliz con su conclusión.

—¿No quería que el chico tuviera una vida normal?

—Todavía Dean puede enamorarse de una chica, aunque yo soy un ser celestial, y no sé nada sobre "vida normal".

—Eso tiene sentido ¿Ahora qué hará conmigo?

—No lo había pensado. Sí, debo hacer algo con usted.

—Espero que nada malo —dijo con temor el hombre.

—Le borraré la memoria sobre mí. Usted es el único quien se resistía a dejar la investigación, pese a que el caso lo cerraron.

—Sí, bueno, no se encontraron pruebas en su contra, pero usted es muy sospechoso y por eso decidí corroborar su identidad.

—Quería hacerme confesar en la estación de policía. Ya tiene mi confesión, aunque no podrá usarla.

—¡Nadie me creería! Terminaría derecho en el siquiátrico —dijo el detective medio divertido con la situación.

—No es un lugar muy bonito.

—¿Duele eso que me hará? —preguntó curioso el hombre.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso de la memoria.

—No, no duele.

—Solo quiero saber si hubo estupro. Ya sé, ya sé, que eso no importa a esta altura, pero me gustaría saber para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

—Nunca he copulado con Dean, si es eso lo que quiere saber. Tampoco podría violarlo, en realidad, nadie podría violarlo. Él es muy fuerte, además, me tiene a mí para cuidarlo.

El agente de policía rio divertido.

—Debo confesar que no lamentaré el no recordarlos a ustedes dos, pero me asalta una duda ¿Por qué no me borró la memoria antes, en vez de contarme todo esto?

Castiel lo miró con curiosidad y procedió a borrarle la memoria al oficial. Lo dejó, desmayado en su auto estacionado cerca del parque.

Pensó en la pregunta del policía ¿Por qué lo hizo? Quizás, porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. Fue buena decisión, porque pudo ver que borrarle la memoria a Dean no era una opción, sino podría protegerlo en caso de problemas, no servía. Ser su ángel guardián era la principal misión de Castiel.

 **Fin capítulo 10**

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Pobrecito Cas se sentía solo y necesitó a alguien para contar sus penas.


	11. Una extraña enfermedad

-11-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 11: Una extraña enfermedad.**

Las vacaciones concluyeron sin novedad. Llegaron los cursos extraordinarios, esos que toman los repitentes a los que les fue mal. Comenzó a pasearse por la sala de profesores, descubriendo al delator ante la policía. Le costó encontrarlo, porque era el preparador físico que atendió a Dean en el accidente en el juego de fútbol. Al parecer, no le gustó la forma de atenderlo tan particular, o solo estaba celoso. Los humanos lo confundían a menudo.

Por fin apareció ese preparador y logró pillarlo en el baño, donde no había cámaras, para atacarlo con un barrido de memoria. La operación fue un éxito. Lo dejó sentado en la tapa del baño, cerró la puerta por dentro con sus poderes, justo a tiempo, porque venía alguien. Fue al lavadero a lavarse las manos, como un criminal que había cometido un crimen y tenía un cadáver en la cabina de los WC. Afortunadamente, no sospecharon nada, el intruso se fue y Castiel pudo salir del baño con cuidado.

Dejó al delator, olvidado. Después, vio a este mismo en la sala de profesores como si nada. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, de su trabajo de limpiador. La vida de Dean estaba limpia de nubes negras, no habría chismes, malas intenciones, ni delitos. Podría convertirse en un ciudadano ejemplar, que todo padre orgulloso puede presumir a cualquiera.

No tuvo mucho trabajo en la época de los rezagados, como le decían a quienes tomaban estos cursos. Pronto tuvo otras vacaciones cortas, en las cuales volvió a su rutina anterior, aunque no tenía nada qué aparentar, de todas formas siguió comprando víveres. Le daba de comer a los patos y a las palomas, porque le gustaba la forma como se acercaban a él, así podía verlos de cerca. Siempre se fascinaba con la magnificencia de la creación hasta en los detalles.

Ahora podía salir a otras partes como lo hacía en la otra vida. También, se preocupaba por Dean, y todos los días se teletransportaba hasta Nueva Jersey. Pasaba un rato, vigilaba desde lejos, lo seguía por un tiempo. Luego volvía a su casa, pasaba leyendo su libro de enfermería.

Un día vio a Dean con una chica morena muy hermosa. Iba feliz con ella de camino a la universidad, al parecer, ella también era una estudiante. Castiel tuvo emociones encontradas, que no supo definir bien, dada la naturaleza de los sentimientos. Sin embargo, principalmente, insistía en estar feliz por Dean, quizás pueda tener la vida normal que tanto quiso en la otra vida. Con estos pensamientos, desapareció ese día.

Lo vigilaba de vez en cuando. No quería que corriera riesgos, pero cada vez más de lejos. Su pecho comenzó a doler con algo extraño sin identificar. Dean no siempre estuvo cerca de él, pero siempre estaba ahí. Ahora no estaba y algo, como un vacío lo atacaba. Trató de tranquilizarse o trataba. Cuando sucedía esto, partía a ver a Dean, aunque de lejos, el solo hecho de verlo caminando lo ponía bien. Al calmarse, volvía a su ciudad hasta que volvía esa especie de ataque en su interior y volvía con Dean.

Estos tipos de "ataques" se volvieron recurrentes. Demasiados escabrosos. Necesitaba alguna forma de controlarlos para continuar con su trabajo. Si Dean podía olvidarse de él, quizás podría acercarse, porque con el olvido, Dean no podría sentir su presencia. Por esta razón, debía ser fuerte, resistir, hasta que Dean se olvidara de él, entonces, podría estar cerca, de forma invisible, como siempre debió ser en esta vida.

Sin embargo, todo estaba siendo difícil de sobrellevar. Muy complicado resistir algo fuera de su control. A veces quería tanto estar cerca de Dean, que la tentación hacía crecer una especie de agujero negro en su pecho, un agujero que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Esto se lo recriminaba un montón de veces, porque como buen ángel que era, debía ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar, pero el problema estaba en que no importando lo que sintiera Dean, él, siempre, siempre, estuvo cerca de Dean, con eso se sentía compensado por no poder tenerlo. Ahora sin tener eso, por lo menos, lo estaba enloqueciendo de forma paulatina, pero segura.

Por esta razón, los viajes de Castiel a la vida de Dean de lejos, se hicieron más recurrentes, pero tuvo que detenerse, porque existía la posibilidad de que el chico pudiera rastrearlo. No lo descartaba en ningún momento.

Tuvo la idea, desde hace tiempo, de buscar otra vez a Sam en su nueva reencarnación. Era una buena distracción andar por el mundo, buscando esa alma tan querida, pero no tuvo suerte. Sam no había nacido todavía o no querían que lo encontraran, porque pese a que recorrió el mundo varias veces, fue inútil. Resignado, volvió a su casa y las sensaciones volvieron a aplastarlo.

Finalmente, no pudo más, se estaba derrumbando. Sin embargo, como era fuerte y terco, resistió algo que ningún ángel podría. Estando de vacaciones todavía, se encerró en su cuarto, puso el colchón en el suelo y se acostó. Permaneció ahí tanto tiempo, días y noches enteras, cayendo en una suerte de hibernación. Después de varios días, golpearon a la puerta. Se levantó a abrir. Era el de la renta que venía a cobrar.

—Pero si le pagué ayer —respondió Castiel.

—No señor, ayer no lo vi. En realidad, hace un mes que no lo veo, desde el día que me pagó la renta del mes anterior —explicó el casero.

Castiel abrió grande los ojos, recién cayendo en el mundo de los humanos. Miró su abrigo y tenía algo de polvo al igual que su cabello. Fue por el dinero para entregarle al hombre, luego se limpió el polvo de encima con el poder de su mojo.

—Dean… —susurró.

Desapareció para verlo. El chico no había cambiado nada, salvo que se veía con más amigos y muy contento en relación a los primeros días. La misma chica bella de antes, lo acompañaba. Castiel sintió una punzada en su pecho, ser olvidado no era una sensación agradable.

No pudo resistirlo y volvió a su departamento. Quedó parado en medio durante horas con la rigidez de una estatua milenaria. El tiempo volvió a detenerse, pero recordó el colegio, pues el nuevo año escolar estaba a punto de comenzar. Alistó sus cosas humanas. Vivir como un humano, fue de las cosas que más necesitó, y que más le ayudó, para la comprensión de esa especie tan extraña para su raza.

No hubo sorpresas al comienzo de ese año. Los mismos alumnos con los mismos problemas y las mismas insinuaciones, que él rechazaba. Concentró sus esfuerzos en el trabajo y ayudaba, porque lo mantenía ocupado para no pensar en Dean. El día se hacía más llevadero, salvo por las noches, donde la cosa se ponía color negro.

Decidió entonces, buscar trabajo en algún hospital de la localidad. Un turno de noche le vendría bien, y con sus credenciales de enfermero no debería tener problemas en conseguirlo. Así fue.

En el hospital, cayó como anillo al dedo, pues los turnos de noche no eran muy requeridos y él estaba perfecto como enfermero. Se habituó bien, ya que no dormía y se le hacía más fácil. Logró sanar a un gran número de personas, hasta que vio que eso llamaba mucho la atención. Volvió a bajar el perfil y a dedicarse a matar las horas, porque estaban insoportables.

En el día, en el colegio; por las noches, en el hospital: una buena forma de mantenerse ocupado, aunque no podía descuidar a Dean e iba de vez en cuando, pero siempre más lejos que de costumbre. Un día se sorprendió deseando no verlo, porque cada vez que iba, dolía, dolía demasiado. Las lágrimas no eran habituales en él, y aun así, corrían por sus mejillas sin intención. Se deslizaban, con tanta simpleza, como si le hubiera caído una basura en el ojo y lo tuviera irritado. Eso, convertido en manifestación de su interior.

Los días pasaban como en un sueño sofocante. Tenía la sensación de que estaba enfermo de algo inexplicable, pues los ángeles no se enfermaban, eran inmortales. Los síntomas se parecían a los de su libro en muchas enfermedades, pero no le daban ninguna pista de cual era y eso lo tenía preocupado, por ser tan extraño el hecho.

No solo él estaba preocupado, sino también, los profesores y compañeros de trabajo. Desde los cuatro años que trabajó ahí, nunca lo vieron enfermo, por eso el hecho llamó tanto la atención. Lo mandaban al médico, pero él sonreía y le bajaba el perfil a la enfermedad, porque estaba enfermo, él así lo sentía, sin embargo, sabía cuál era la cura.

Ese día tomó una decisión difícil y partió donde Dean. Apareció en la universidad, buscó a Dean, cuando lo encontró, rodeado de amigos, con la chica colgada de su brazo, decidió acercarse. Castiel era un ángel de la guarda, no podía dejar a su protegido, aunque este no lo deseara. En eso, no había discusión alguna y si Dean se sentía acosado, mala suerte, pero debía cumplir con su deber.

Con esa resolución estuvo en el grupo de forma invisible, con tan buena suerte, que Dean no lo percibió. Suspirando lleno de alivio, por primera vez desde que se separó del chico, pudo respirar tranquilo y su enfermedad empezó a desaparecer casi al instante. Era cierto, faltaba ver a Dean y saber que estaba bien.

Castiel recuperó su compostura de ángel y pensó en dejar su trabajo de noche. Programó su salida del hospital, no sin antes mejorar a algunos de los pacientes, cuidando de no intervenir con las Parcas, porque estas se enojarían. Además, dejar ese trabajo era acertado, porque estaba muy expuesto a ser descubierto cuando mejoraba a alguna persona que se suponía, debía estar enfermo o muerto.

El ángel se concentró en el colegio y pronto la rutina se volvió su escudo. En la tarde iba donde Dean y permanecía con él hasta que se dormía.

Pero un día, lo vio besarse con la chica, que suponía su novia, y el hecho lo impactó como nunca pensó lo haría. Apenas vio como juntaban los labios, sintió un dolor indescriptible en su pecho y huyó del lugar hasta su departamento, ahí siguió doliendo. Se hizo tan intenso que dobló su cuerpo, sus piernas y terminó cayendo con mucha lentitud al suelo, donde se estiró en todo su largo, con las manos llevabas a su pecho, como sujetándose el corazón de su recipiente. En el suelo, boca arriba, Castiel cerró los ojos con pereza. Solo los abrió después de bastante tiempo para darse cuenta, que ya no estaba en su departamento, sino acostado en una cama de hospital. Un hospital conocido.

Quiso levantarse, pero no lo dejaron. La enfermera de turno lo reconoció como uno de los enfermeros y le contó que sus compañeros de trabajo en la escuela, profesores y alumnos, se extrañaron no verlo. Como él nunca faltaba y siempre fue puntual, pidieron su dirección para ir a verlo. La profesora de matemáticas y el profesor de ciencias fueron los encargados de ir, pero cuando no respondió a la puerta, decidieron contactarse con el casero para que él les abriera, sospechando algo malo.

Cuál fue su sorpresa, al verlo desmayado e inconsciente en el piso. Llamaron a una ambulancia y lo trajeron hasta ese hospital, de eso hace ya tres días.

—Debes permanecer en reposo —le dijo la enfermera—. Sufriste un fuerte agotamiento, pero estás bien.

"Agotamiento", era lo que podían decirle a su enfermedad, ya que no tenía nada físico.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Fue la sincera pregunta del supuesto enfermo.

—Lo suficiente para cerciorarnos que estás bien y podrás irte a casa.

Castiel dio las gracias y se quedó en ese lugar por un tiempo de una semana. Los exámenes arrojaron todo bien, eso era posible a causa de su recipiente. Jimmy Novak siempre fue un humano muy saludable, pero el ser poseído por un ángel fortaleció cualquier debilidad y más aún, cuando Dios tocó su hombro. Castiel era un tipo con muy buena salud física. Sin embargo, si hablamos de salud mental o salud espiritual, diríamos otra cosa.

Permaneció toda esa semana inmóvil, mirando televisión. Cuando le preguntaban si había ido al baño, él respondía afirmativamente, aunque fuera mentira. Los ángeles no iban al baño, pero en este caso debía ir o sino, sería sospechoso.

Recibió algunas visitas de los estudiantes. El director fue más por protocolo, que por otra cosa. Le dijo que su trabajo no se vería afectado por el tiempo que permaneciera enfermo. Pero la visita que más le llamó la atención, fue la de un profesor de historia, con el cual no había cruzado muchas palabras con él.

—Me alegra saber que estás bien. Te extrañamos en el colegio —dijo el profesor.

—¿Quiénes me extrañan?

—Nosotros, tus colegas claro está. También los alumnos.

Castiel no dijo nada, en el fondo estaba incómodo con ese sentimiento de ternura que le inspiraba ese profesor y todos aquellos quienes se preocuparon por él.

—Estoy sorprendido —dijo, por fin Castiel.

Apretó con sus manos la manta que lo cubría.

—De verdad te estimamos mucho. Sé que no conversamos y eres un tanto ermitaño, pero admiramos tu trabajo como enfermero. Esa dedicación que tienes es increíble. La apreciamos mucho.

Simplemente, no supo cómo responder a eso y solo dio un gracias a todos aquellos que se habían preocupado por él. Por supuesto, se sintió enternecido y deseó volver a ser el mismo de siempre, pero al parecer, eso sería difícil, pues ni él mismo sabía lo que le pasaba.

Pero una visita, fue la más impactante dentro de las visitas. Esa fue la de la mamá de Dean. Ella vino como cualquier otra persona y le preguntó cómo se sentía.

—Estoy bien, gracias por venir —dijo Castiel con humildad.

—Me alegra saberlo. Me sorprendió mucho enterarme de que estaba en el hospital —dijo Verónica.

—Sí, bueno, yo también me sorprendí.

La señora sonrió con la respuesta del enfermero favorito de su hijo. Comenzó a contarle sobre Dean y su nueva vida en la universidad. Nada que no supiera, salvo una cosa:

—Vendrá para las vacaciones por si quiere acompañarnos —informó Verónica.

—Gracias.

—Le traje un regalo, hoy es nochebuena —dice la mujer, entregando un paquete muy elegante.

Con razón había tantos adornos navideños en la sala. No hizo falta abrir el paquete para saber qué era.

—Un libro.

—Sí, es de medicina. Sé que le gusta leerlos —justificó la señora.

—Me gustan mucho, gracias.

—¡Feliz navidad!

—¡Feliz navidad para usted también! —le deseó Castiel.

La mujer se despidió y se fue del hospital. Castiel quedó con el paquete en la mano sin desenvolver. De pronto, se sintió muy cansado y se quedó dormido.

Tuvo un sueño muy hermoso donde él estaba en el paraíso, en su paraíso personal. Hace tiempo no se sentía tan confortable. El sentimiento de estar en casa fue algo tan acogedor, que quiso disfrutarlo el máximo de tiempo. Recorrió su paraíso, sin salir de él. No quería ver a nadie, menos a los ángeles que le hicieron la vida de cuadritos. Solo disfrutar lo que hasta ahora no consideró tan valioso, ya que todos lo tenían: su paraíso.

Deseó quedarse ahí para siempre, y así pareció quedar, puesto que el tiempo en el Cielo es diferente de la Tierra. No le importaba, estaba cansado de tanto corretear por el mundo humano en círculos eternos, sin llegar a ningún lado. Cuando su único lugar era ahí, en ese pedacito de Cielo donde se sentía a salvo.

 **Fin capítulo 11**

Hola a todos, aquí un capítulo navideño para todos ustedes ¡Feliz Navidad! Aquí mi regalo especial a quienes leen y comentan este fic.

Cas no encontró a Sam, pero este tendrá un papel importante más adelante ¡Felices fiestas y pásenlo súper bien!


	12. Sin ti, no hay Paraíso

-12-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 12: Sin ti, no hay Paraíso.**

Así estuvo durante un tiempo indefinido, donde el tiempo y el espacio no tenían leyes. Castiel era feliz después de todo, aceptando lo que era. Sin embargo, un sentimiento en su interior clamaba pequeño, como una gotera de llave, insistente, duradero. Esa gota de agua tenía un nombre: su nombre era Dean.

La gota persistente, hacía un eco sonoro en su paraíso como ondas expandidas en la superficie de un lago. Perturbaba su pequeño universo de paz de forma sutil pero efectiva. A veces, Castiel olvidaba que estaba ese fallo, y pasaba su tiempo feliz en ese paraíso sin recordar nada. Pero entonces, sucedía que la gota cruzaba, fugazmente, la cabeza del ángel y Dean volvía a ser un tema para él y volver a perderlo, como un ciclo.

Hasta que un día, sucedió, lo perturbó totalmente, sacándolo de su paz espiritual. La voz clara de Dean traspasó su alma:

"Cas, vuelve, no me dejes solo, prometiste estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños".

Dean estaba llorando:

"Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Mentiroso…"

Más llanto.

Castiel recordó el trato hecho con él hacía años atrás y su paraíso colapsó. No podía estar en aquel paraíso, si tenía otro en la Tierra. Debía cumplir con ese primero.

—Lo siento Dean, lo olvidé.

—¡Cas! —chilló Dean con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¡Cas!

Y lo abrazó en la cama. Castiel respondió al abrazo y dio cuenta que estaba todavía en el hospital. Solo que ahora tenía una máquina a su lado. Un tanto confundido, recordó que la mamá de Dean le llevó un regalo por la tarde en la víspera de Navidad. Debió quedarse dormido hasta la mañana siguiente, pero él no dormía.

Castiel incorporó a Dean por unos momentos, tomándolo de los antebrazos.

—Hoy es Navidad, tu mamá me trajo ayer un regalo, pero tú eres mejor regalo que el libro de medicina —dijo Castiel con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

Dean lo miró con cara de pena y sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas.

—¡Tonto!... ¡Hoy no es Navidad! ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

Y se puso a llorar a mares para volver a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Eh? —Ahora sí, que Castiel no entendió nada—. Dean, tranquilo, por favor deja de llorar no me gusta verte así. Dime qué pasó.

Le costó un tanto hacer que Dean parara de llorar. Luego, logró tranquilizarlo unos instantes.

—Estabas muerto —dijo Dean sorprendiendo a Castiel.

Dean hizo un puchero, que amenaza de nuevo el llanto.

—Eso es imposible. Yo no puedo morir —le respondió Castiel.

—Pero si estabas muerto —explicó el chico—. No respirabas y estuviste con la máquina conectado para mantener tus signos vitales.

—Dean, no entiendes. Soy un ángel y por eso soy inmortal. Mis signos vitales los simulo de mi recipiente humano.

—No tenías signos vitales de ningún tipo y te desconectaron de la máquina, porque llevabas así un mes. Hice todo lo que pude para evitarlo, pero no me dejaron. Sabía que había una pequeña posibilidad de que volvieras, porque eres un ángel, pero no pude evitar llorar cuando el doctor dijo que estabas muerto y que debía desconectarte —volvió a explicar con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que estuve un mes… muerto? —preguntó Castiel.

—Sí, tonto. Estábamos esperando un milagro. Que despertaras antes del mes, porque era la fecha límite para desconectarte de la máquina para respirar.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad es tu cumpleaños? ¿El número dieciocho?

—Sí, Cas. —Y una sonrisa deliciosa apareció en el rostro sonrojado de Dean a causa del llanto.

—Tienes dieciocho años —dijo Castiel como no creyéndolo— Lo siento Dean, no sé qué pasó, pero te deseo un feliz cumpleaños.

—Sí, Cas, y reclamaré mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—¡Oh! Te compraré uno —dijo un poco desilusionado Castiel de no tener nada a mano que darle.

—No me refiero a ese… recuerda… la promesa…

Castiel abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, recordando a qué se refería el chico con esa cara de ansias.

—¿Todavía lo quieres?

—Pero qué pregunta, pues claro que lo quiero —respondió Dean, aun limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos.

Castiel empequeñeció los ojos.

—¿Y tu novia no se enfadará?

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál novia? —preguntó Dean muy confundido.

—Tu compañera de universidad.

—¿Vicky? No, ella no es mi novia. Solo estudiamos juntos.

—¡Oh!

¿Acaso todo era un mal entendido, quien creyó que Dean haría su vida normal con una chica de su especie? Definitivamente, estaba ahora confundido con toda la conversación. Ni siquiera tenía noción del tiempo y eso era extraño en él, pues tenía millones de años en su cuerpo sin problemas.

—Perdona, Dean, estoy algo confundido con todo. —Castiel se agarró la cabeza.

Dean se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Te sientes mal, Cas?... Traeré al médico —dijo, haciendo el ademán de salir de la sala.

—No, espera. No tiene sentido ir a buscarlo, recuerda que no soy humano.

Dean se quedó parado en medio de la habitación.

—Lo sé Cas, pero debemos hacer algo. Debemos llamarlo igual, porque estabas muerto. No hagas eso nunca más —suplicó.

En eso entró una enfermera en el cuarto y al ver a Castiel sentado en la camilla, la bandeja que tenía en la mano cayó, estruendosamente, al suelo.

—Despertó cuando lo desconectaron de la máquina. —Trató de explicar Dean.

—Traeré al médico —dijo la enfermera y salió volando.

De más está decir que, el revuelo en el hospital fue bastante grande cuando supieron del milagro. El médico determinó, después de un análisis exhaustivo, que efectivamente, Castiel estaba con muerte cerebral, y era uno de los pocos casos donde el paciente despertaba después de desconectar el respirador mecánico. No pudo dar más explicaciones, porque estaba tan desconcertado como todos, por eso se programó una investigación sobre el caso. Investigación que Castiel tenía cero ganas de participar.

—Quiero salir pronto del hospital —dijo Castiel.

Sin embargo, no querían dejarlo ir. Fue cuando Verónica apareció después de estar junto a su hijo en el hospital ese día tan importante.

—Es mejor que lo dejen ir, sino quieren que interponga una demanda por negligencia médica —informó la mamá de Dean.

Palabras mágicas, pues así lo dejaron ese día en observación y al día siguiente lo soltaron, por decirlo de algún modo. Castiel estaba sorprendido con todo el trámite que hizo Verónica. Esta se aseguró que lo dieran de alta y partió, antes que ellos, a su casa con misterio.

—Vamos a mi casa —dijo Dean a Castiel una hora después—. Todavía estás convaleciente y juntos con mis padres, te ayudaremos.

Castiel no iba a permitir eso, pues tenía su propia casa y además, estaba bien.

—No es necesario. Debo volver al departamento e ir al colegio —dijo Castiel.

—Cas, hace más de un mes que estás en el hospital de gravedad. No creo que tengas tu departamento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Deben haberlo alquilado otra vez.

—¿Estás diciendo que me quitaron el departamento?

—Es posible.

Castiel sintió extraño cuando vio que lo que le decía Dean era verdad. El hombre que le alquilaba se mostró, sumamente sorprendido de verlo parado ahí delante suyo.

—Pensé que había muerto —le dijo el hombre.

—Es obvio que no —respondió Castiel.

El sujeto le devolvió sus pertenencias, las cuales tenía en un saco y eran muy pocas por la vida austera que llevaba el ángel. No había habitaciones disponibles y por eso se fueron del lugar.

—Dean, no puedo quedarme en tu casa —informó Castiel.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Están tus padres, no quiero molestar.

—No molestarás.

—Estoy bien. Solo necesito un nuevo lugar donde vivir.

—Está bien, Cas, buscaremos un nuevo lugar, ¿qué tal mi departamento?

—¿Tienes un departamento? —preguntó extrañado.

—Claro, vivo cerca de la universidad.

Cayó como tonto, pues era el departamento que nunca vio por dentro, ya que siempre le hacía la guardia de lejos, fuera del edificio cuando cuidaba de Dean.

—Queda muy lejos del trabajo —pensó Castiel.

—Tienes licencia. No tienes que trabajar por un tiempo.

Eso era cierto, la licencia médica se la dieron por tres meses, por las posibles recaídas que podría tener, considerando que resucitó, literalmente hablando. Dependiendo cómo evolucionaba, podía extenderse dicha licencia, es lo que le dijo el doctor.

—Entonces me quedaré un tiempo contigo.

—¡Fabuloso! —chilló Dean, lleno de alegría.

Castiel sonrió al ver a Dean tan feliz. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa sincera en ese rostro tan adorado. Dean estaba radiante, hermoso como siempre le pareció, pero que esa sonrisa lo hacía irresistible.

—Te extrañé mucho —le dijo Castiel de improviso.

—Yo te extrañé más.

Se quedaron viendo con intensidad. Estaban en las afueras del complejo de departamentos. Castiel tenía su saco en una mano y en la otra la tenía vacía. En un instante Castiel vio a Dean encima de él y cuando se dio cuenta, este lo estaba besando en plena calle peatonal a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo. Castiel abrió grande los ojos y se separó de inmediato de Dean.

—¡Qué haces Dean! —Miró hacia todos lados y la gente pasaba por su lado como si nada.

Estaba seguro que más de alguno los vio, besándose.

—Es peligroso, no lo vuelvas a hacer —regañó Castiel asustado.

—No, ya no es peligroso y lo volveré hacer.

Dean volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez lo agarró del cuello y lo atrajo hacia él ¿Cómo que no era peligroso? Un menor de edad no podía estar besa… Entonces cayó en la cuenta: Dean ya no era menor de edad, sino adulto con dieciocho años recién cumplidos el día de ayer. Eso, lo que hacían en plena calle, era legal y nadie podría detenerlo, ni siquiera él, si era Dean quien quería besarlo.

Castiel alzó su mano desocupada y lo rodeó de la cintura, luego cerró los ojos para disfrutar de ese exquisito beso tan esperado. Lo disfrutó todo lo que pudo, porque no sabía si iba a recibir otro, por eso lo aprovechó al máximo. El beso prolongado por la necesidad llegó a su fin y vio a Dean lamerse los labios con lascivia descarada. Castiel sintió un algo extraño en la boca del estómago, que había sentido en contadas ocasiones en el pasado, muy en el pasado.

—¿Vamos a mi casa? —dijo Dean insinuante.

El ángel movió afirmativamente la cabeza medio mareado con las sensaciones. Se dejó guiar de la mano por la calle, algunos transeúntes los saludaban sin ninguna sorpresa. Eran exalumnos del colegio o alumnos, Castiel los había visto antes, pero no recordaba en específico el nombre de ellos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Un gusto verlos!, y a usted Sir, me alegro de verlo repuesto de su enfermedad —dijo el joven de la misma edad de Dean, al parecer excompañero de grado.

—Gracias —respondió escueto.

Dean se puso a conversar con su conocido y le contó sobre sus estudios mientras el otro contaba de su trabajo en la floristería. Llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos.

—Estas son para ustedes —dijo, dándole el ramo a Castiel.

Castiel las tomó en las manos como un acto de reflejo en vez de quererlas en realidad.

—¿No tendrás problemas por eso? —preguntó Dean.

—Nah, qué bah. Eso sí… —. Hizo un movimiento rápido y le quitó la tarjeta que traía el ramillete—. Nadie las merece más que ustedes.

—Gracias Archie —dijo Dean.

Luego se despidieron, y el chico se fue gritando "¡Lo sabía!" por todo el camino.

—¿Qué sabía? —preguntó Castiel confuso.

Dean rio divertido y su risa sonó maravillosa. Por fin, su deseo de estar con Castiel sin que nadie pudiera separarlos se cumplía.

 **Fin capítulo 12**

Hola a todos. Aquí de vuelta de mis vacaciones. Extrañé escribir y quedé un tanto oxidada, así que costará arrancar los motores.

Primer capítulo del 2018. De verdad espero que este año sea mucho mejor que el anterior u.u ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos!


	13. Celebrando junto a la familia

-13-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 13: Celebrando junto a la familia.**

Continuaron caminando por el pueblo y las diversas manifestaciones al verlos juntos fueron parecidas a las de Archie. Castiel seguía confundido por tanta felicidad en la gente por solo verlos. Siempre supo que no era muy conocido en el pueblo, después de todo, su trabajo era en la enfermería del colegio y no conocía a muchas personas. Ni siquiera tenía amigos. Debía ser por Dean, ya que él era muy conocido y una estrella de fútbol.

Cuando estuvieron solo a unos pasos de su destino, Castiel cayó en la cuenta de que estaban en la casa paterna de Dean.

—Dijiste que íbamos a tu casa, no a la de tus padres.

—Vengo a recoger mis maletas. Nos iremos de inmediato al aeropuerto —explicó Dean.

—No es necesario el aeropuerto. Sé que no te gusta volar, puedo transportarnos a tu departamento.

—¿En serio? —dijo fascinado.

—En serio.

—Ok, pero igual necesito mis maletas.

—Te espero.

—¿No entrarás?

—No creo que sea prudente.

—Has estado ahí muchas veces antes.

—Invisible siempre —explicó Castiel.

—Está bien, espérame aquí, salgo enseguida.

Castiel se quedó parado en la vereda, mientras Dean cruzaba la cerca blanca de su casa y entraba en ella. Entonces, no pasaron dos minutos cuando salió la mamá de Dean a recibirlo.

—Señor Castiel, me alegro mucho verlo bien, pase por favor —dijo la señora.

Lo tomó del brazo, que no tenía ocupado con las flores y lo arrastró hasta dentro de su casa donde también, estaba el padre de Dean. Castiel se sintió cohibido, por primera vez, se sentía un extraño en esa casa, pese a permanecer años en ella como si fuera un fantasma. Tanto el señor y la señora, lo trataron muy bien e incluso, le ofrecieron asiento.

—Disculpe, me es cara conocida ¿Nos conocemos de antes? —preguntó el padre del chico.

Castiel recordó la vez que se vieron en el hospital cuando nació Dean. Imposible que él recordara su rostro después de tantos años.

—Puede ser, quizás nos vimos en la graduación de Dean —dijo Castiel.

No era mentira que se vieron en la graduación a la distancia.

—Tiene razón, no hemos sido presentados, formalmente. Soy Víctor Carter —dijo el hombre, ofreciendo su mano.

—Mucho gusto, Castiel Novak.

—De verdad, estamos muy felices de que se encuentre mejor —interrumpió la señora—. Dean me dice que se irán a Nueva Jersey juntos y vivirán en su departamento.

—Este, solo será por un tiempo mientras encuentre otro lugar —explica con cuidado Castiel, no quiere hacer problemas para Dean.

—No se preocupe por eso, lo entendemos —dijo Verónica con una sonrisa que el marido secundó—. Solo llamen de vez en cuando para saber de ustedes, por favor ¿Hará que Dean nos llame? —Su tono fue de súplica.

—Por supuesto.

La mujer quedó muy feliz y lo invitó a cenar con ellos antes de irse. Castiel no pudo negarse y Dean sonreía con la situación, ya que jamás esperó ver a su familia tan amable con el ángel. Sin embargo, Dean no estaba tan sorprendido, pues Castiel siempre se hacía querer.

—Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Dean, cumplió dieciocho años. Mi niño ya es un adulto —informó su madre toda orgullosa.

—Sí, supe.

Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa para comenzar la cena.

—No pudimos celebrarlo ayer, por… bueno, usted sabe… su condición. Pero ahora que está bien podemos hacerlo.

Luego se dirigió a su marido:

—Ve y apaga las luces cuando te diga.

—¡Ay, mamá, ya estoy grande para esto! —reclamó Dean.

—Jamás se está grande para cantar el cumpleaños feliz con un pastel encendido.

Dicho esto, salió volando hasta la cocina. Momentos después, gritó a su marido para que apagara las luces y ella apareció con un hermoso pastel con velitas encendidas. Cantaron el cumpleaños feliz a coro, Dean apagó las velas después de pedir sus deseos.

—Aquí están los regalos de parte de tu padre y mío.

—Gracias mamá.

—Yo te debo el mío —anunció el ángel.

—Lo sé, me lo darás después —dijo con insinuación maliciosa, que Castiel no captó, pero que sus padres sí.

—Buscaré algo en la tienda de la esquina, antes de irnos. Venden cosas lindas —dijo Castiel con simpleza verdadera.

Los padres tuvieron en ese momento una revelación importante al descubrir, en la interacción de esos dos, lo que realmente pasaba con ellos. La madre tuvo la seguridad, de que no había pasado nada impropio entre esos dos, pero no gracias a Dean, sino a Castiel, quien mantenía la impulsividad de su hijo bajo control gracias a su… ¿inocencia?, no, eso era imposible, debía de ser por lo distraído que era. Había gente así, que vivía en otro plano existencial, aunque debía aceptar que no conocía a nadie, salvo a Castiel.

La señora sintió vergüenza del comportamiento de su hijo. Quizás metió en problemas a Castiel en más de una ocasión a causa de su terquedad.

—Castiel, ¿le puedo decir así? —dijo la madre del chico.

—Por supuesto.

—Quiero pedir perdón por mi hijo… por todo.

Castiel la quedó mirando con extrañeza y Dean sorprendido.

—No hay necesidad de eso. Es mi deber.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Cuál deber?

Castiel iba a responder, pero Dean interrumpió rápido por lo peligroso de la situación.

—Su deber con los alumnos, mamá. Él tiene una gran vocación al respecto.

Los padres quedaron, mirándose el uno al otro.

—No tiene por qué, ya no eres un alumno —dijo su padre.

Dean abría sus regalos, descubriendo un reloj antiguo de pulsera. Ahora ya nadie los usaba, pero era demasiado hermoso y lo quedó mirando en su caja cuando explicó con obviedad:

—No, pero Cas es responsable.

—¿Cas? —. Su padre abrió los ojos.

—¿Cas? —murmuró su madre.

Dean recién se dio cuenta de la metida de pata que dejó ahí, puesto que sus padres sabían de la existencia de su amigo imaginario llamado "Cas". Olvidó el reloj y volvió a tapar la caja.

—Cas… Castiel —dijo su madre— ¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó asustada.

—Nada mamá solo una coincidencia con mi amigo imaginario —explicó Dean con todos sus sentidos alertas—. Cuando supe que se llamaba Castiel, lo quise llamar como mi amigo imaginario "Cas" por lo parecido de su nombre.

—Es demasiado parecido —dijo su padre, pensando.

—Sí, casi asusta —pensó en voz alta su madre.

Castiel no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, podría explicar eso con mucho cuidado, pues en verdad él era el amigo imaginario de Dean, pero por otro lado, no podía contarlo, sin que esa pobre gente se asustara. El miedo es algo muy poderoso y podía hacer estragos en esa familia de humanos.

—Podría decir que soy el reemplazo de ese amigo imaginario —explicó Castiel decidido.

Mejor de esa forma. Sus padres podrían asustarse.

—No parece tan mal —dijo el padre del chico.

Dean suspiró imperceptiblemente, tantos años cuidando de no nombrar a Castiel con ese diminutivo en frente de sus padres y ahora en un solo descuido, casi todo se va al caño. Quizás el hecho de ser mayor de edad por fin, había quitado todos esos cuidados con los que vivió durante muchos años. Unas cadenas poderosas fueron quitadas de sus extremidades y al sentirse libre, se volvió descuidado. Pero no podía culparse por ello. No quería vivir más de esa forma, ni aunque tuviera que soportar el flagelo de la ley, o las convenciones sociales, o incluso, la sanidad mental de sus padres, porque era como si siempre, no solo antes, sino siempre, vivió de esa forma, con un lazo alrededor de su cuello, que tironeaba constantemente para otro lado, mientras él quería irse para el contrario.

¿Egoísmo? No, era desesperación. Simplemente, ya no lo soportaba más y solo necesitaba a Castiel. Todo lo demás podía irse al infierno, no le interesaba y no le importaba.

—Es hora de irnos. Gracias por todo, mamá. Cas y yo, llamaremos cuando estemos en el departamento —dijo Dean al terminar el trozo de pastel.

—Pueden quedarse esta noche y mañana partir —ofrece su madre.

Ni hablar, si pasaba eso ahora que Castiel aceptó ir a su departamento, no podría hacer nada en toda la noche, ya que el ángel no lo permitiría por respeto a sus padres.

—No, muchas gracias, pero tenemos planes —insistió Dean.

—¿Cuáles planes? —preguntó con inocencia Castiel.

—Los planes que hablamos antes —explica Dean entre dientes.

—No recuerdo ninguno.

Dean quería golpear a su adorado por ser tan metedor de patas, pero estaba cansado de eso después de dieciocho años de espera. Vale, no eran tantos, ¿o sí?

—Los planes que hicimos para mi cumpleaños y no me los puedes negar ahora —exigió con voz de mando el chico.

—¡Oh!

Castiel reaccionó al recordar la antigua promesa. Así que a eso se refería todo el tiempo. Claro, era lógico, pero quizás todavía estaba confundido con lo de la enfermedad. Quedó callado como niño regañado.

—Debemos irnos —volvió a exigir Dean.

Sus padres se levantaron de improviso al ver la misma reacción de su hijo para salir casi volando. El chico tomó las maletas y la mano de Castiel para llevarlo fuera de la casa.

—Hijo espera —le dijo su madre.

Castiel lo obligó a detenerse. Dean se volteó refunfuñando, pero recibió un hermoso beso y abrazo de su mamá. Lo mismo pasó con su padre.

—No olvides llamar —dijo Verónica, pasándole la cajita del reloj.

También su mamá abrazó a Castiel y su papá le dio la mano. Dean no supo qué pensar al respecto, pero no quería pensar, solo salir de ahí con Castiel y fue lo que hizo.

—Es una pesada. Sabía que me quería ir rápido e insiste en ofrecer quedarnos —refunfuñaba Dean por el camino.

—No seas injusto, Dean, tu madre fue muy atenta y comprensiva.

—No le queda otra. Ya no puede controlarme más y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

Castiel detuvo su paso.

—Dean, a ti nadie puede controlarte.

Dean lo mira sorprendido y luego sonríe.

—Es cierto. —Lo toma de la solapa y le estampa un beso.

Castiel quedó medio mareado con ese beso, perdiendo un poco donde estaba parado. Después se dio cuenta, que estaba en medio de la vereda de la calle otra vez. Incluso, pudieron verlos los padres de Dean. Con ese pensamiento en pánico, volvió a la realidad.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí —dijo Castiel apurando el paso.

Dejó a Dean sonriendo divertido antes de pegar un salto y salir detrás de él.

—Eso me gustó —respondió el descarado a sus espaldas.

Debían encontrar un lugar adecuado para desaparecer sin llamar la atención. En ese tiempo, un poco imposible donde existían cámaras en casi todos lados. Él podía desaparecer solo sin mucho problema, pero con Dean sería un tanto diferente, ya que con dos personas, él debía ver la perspectiva de la otra persona, o sea la de Dean, antes de desaparecer para ver si estaba bajo alguna cámara de seguridad, de tránsito o de cualquiera otra. Los lugares cerrados eran más fáciles, porque podía identificar la cámara y con eso buscar el punto ciego para aparecer, o hacerse visible, como cuando fue al hospital con Sam a ver a Dean recién nacido.

Finalmente, tomó una decisión, ya que no encontraba un lugar adecuado y siendo ellos conocidos por esos lares, era demasiado arriesgado que los vieran desaparecer de improviso.

—Iremos a un motel —anunció Castiel.

Dean quedó parado como si entrara en shock. No supo procesar la idea o si escuchó mal. Debió escuchar mal, porque Castiel jamás diría eso.

—¿Dean? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿En serio iremos a un motel? —reaccionó el chico.

—Por supuesto, no encuentro un lugar para desaparecer y aparecer en tu departamento. Un motel será ideal para eso.

Ya se lo imaginaba, motel igual a sexo, no estaba en el vocabulario de su amor. Sin embargo, lo acompañó feliz hacia donde lo guiaba. Ni siquiera recordó las rosas rojas, las cuales se quedaron olvidadas en casa de su madre, pero afortunadamente, se llevaba su reloj de cumpleaños.

 **Fin capítulo 13**

Hola a todos, aquí el capítulo de la semana, tratando de ponerme las pilas u.u. Gracias por seguir este fic y comentar para darme ánimos. Espero les guste.


	14. Emociones desatadas

-14-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Lemon.

 **Capítulo 14: Emociones desatadas.**

Llegaron al motel bien tarde por la noche. Todo, porque estaba a las afueras del pueblo, casi a un lado de la carretera. Ahí fue donde Dean hizo valer sus derechos de mayor de edad al mostrar con orgullo, una identificación en la entrada del motel.

—Camas separadas —pidió Castiel.

—Sí, claro —dijo con escepticismo el dependiente.

—No sé a qué hora saldremos —avisó Castiel.

—Sí, ya, como sea se paga por adelantado.

Castiel pagó, Dean por primera vez vio un motel por dentro con asombro.

—En tu otra vida, estos eran como tu casa.

—¿En serio? Si quieres lo hacemos aquí.

—¿Hacer qué cosa?

—El sexo.

—¡Oh!

—Debes tener algún tipo de fantasía, teniendo sexo conmigo en un motel oscuro y salvaje —dijo Dean con picardía.

Castiel abrió los ojos, pues hace tiempo tuvo una de esas, pero descartó la idea, tratando de no pensar más en eso que le hacía mucho daño. Los impulsos los tenía muy dormidos.

—Es cierto, antes, en tu otra vida, tuve esas ideas —confesó Castiel.

—Entonces —dijo Dean, acercándose de forma sugerente—. Ahora es el momento.

—No creo que…

Lo callaron con un beso, el cual fue tomando tintes candentes, a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Dean era un experto en esta instancia. En realidad, siempre estuvo adelantado a Castiel en cosas sexuales y Castiel solo dejó que la experiencia tomara su curso. No se opuso cuando lo manosearon más de lo debido, ni cuando comenzaron a quitarle la ropa.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé esto —dijo Dean.

El chico pegó una exclamación al tocar, por primera vez, el pecho desnudo de Castiel.

—Eres perfecto y veremos lo que hay abajo —seguía hablando el chico.

Desabrochó los pantalones. Quería verlo, desesperadamente, metió su mano y era tan suave que dio un suspiro. Luego sin aguantar, le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior.

"Sublime", fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente.

Castiel se estaba excitando solo con verle los pensamientos cochinos de Dean sobre él mismo. Extraño, porque aunque estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, solo en contadas ocasiones tuvo pensamientos de este tipo, pero pronto se le pasaron. No como ahora. Debía ser la ansiedad o las expectativas de lo que sucedería, porque sabía lo que venía. Lo había visto varias veces, incluso, con los amantes del mismo Dean, ya sea en la otra vida, como en esta. Sabía cómo Dean tenía sexo con las mujeres, y en esta vida, con hombres, por eso no era de extrañar, salvo el sentimiento que podía percibir del placer sentido por el humano.

Saborear los sentimientos de Dean, era delicioso. Lo obligaba a quedar parado delante de él, mientras este le quitaba la ropa, prenda por prenda, con exploración minuciosa, como si estuviera descubriendo un tesoro. Los ojos de Dean estaban, increíblemente, dilatados en una expresión sublime, no vista de forma anterior. Eso le hizo empequeñecer los ojos y ladear su cabeza, como buscando la manera de recordar, porque él sabía todo sobre Dean, pero esa mirada no, eso lo tenía confundido.

Una mirada nunca vista.

¡Imposible! Lo conocía de la otra vida, y en esta, desde la cuna. Él podía presumir de saberlo todo sobre Dean, aunque había cosas que lo confundían de su naturaleza humana tan especial, porque el chico era, fue y será siempre especial, de eso no había dudas. Y si era una nueva mirada por conocer de Dean debía aprenderla, reconocerla y absorberla, para dejarla guardada en su espacio favorito sobre su humano.

Las manos del joven recorrían su cuerpo desnudo con suavidad, lentitud, tocando y aprendiendo sus contornos y líneas. Esas manos hervían, temblaban de excitación. Las suyas, en cambio, estaban firmes y duras, pues sabía por dónde quería explorar. Conocía las líneas de Dean como la palma de la mano. Adoraba cada una de ellas, pero cuando intentó tocarlo, Dean dio un respingo. Castiel lo miró extrañado y retiró sus manos ¿Acaso no quería que lo tocara?

—No, no…, solo me tomaste por sorpresa —explicó Dean.

El chico tomó sus manos y las puso en su propio cuerpo. Castiel sintió la calidez de las palmas de esas manos en el dorso de sus propias manos, junto con los pezones erectos de Dean en sus palmas. Y es que él quiso que la primera parte que tocara, fuera su pecho, el cual latía demasiado fuerte. Castiel se anduvo asustando un poco de eso, quizás Dean sufriría algún tipo de ataque si seguían con esto, pero después, recordó su lectura sobre educación sexual sobre la biología humana y recordó otra cosa.

—¿Tienes un condón? —preguntó Castiel.

—No lo necesitamos, Cas, pero si gustas lo usamos.

—Es preferible.

Dean sonrió y sacó dos condones de su billetera. Castiel lo quedó mirando con cara de circunstancia.

—Deja que yo te lo pongo —le dijo el chico.

Se puso de rodillas a la altura de la entrepierna de Castiel y agarró el pene semierecto entre su mano para meterlo en su boca. Castiel abrió los ojos al recibir las primeras sensaciones del sexo. Dean se tomó el tiempo de hacerlo bien, profundizó el movimiento, acariciando con su lengua por toda la extensión. No podía dejar de ver las reacciones de Castiel hacia arriba, lo cual lo excitaba aún más.

Castiel miraba a los ojos y las expresiones de Dean, mientras le hacía esa felación tan increíble. No podía dejar de mirarlo, el rostro era tan caliente que lo excitaba con solo mirarlo. Y no se excitaba a menudo, quizás una vez en la vida anterior, cuando vio a Dean en… mejor no recordarlo: ese fue un momento de debilidad que lo confundió mucho y que trabajó en quitarlo de su memoria con mucho éxito, tanto así que ahora, comprendió que no había tenido esas sensaciones desde ese instante.

Pero estas sensaciones no se comparaban con las que sentía ahora. Dean lo tocaba. Dean nunca lo tocó de esta forma, solo una vez lo besó y fue lo máximo en delirio. Ahora, esto, no tenía precedentes. Las sensaciones lo estaban enloqueciendo y solo iban en las preliminares del sexo.

Es más, Dean abría el paquetito y se ponía el condón en los labios, luego acercó su pene a su boca y comenzó a ponerle el condón mientras lo engullía al mismo tiempo. Castiel tuvo que aguantar un suspiro. Demasiado erótico para él que sintió las piernas de gelatina. Una vez terminado de colocar el condón con la boca, comenzó a chuparlo, acariciarlo con mucho cuidado como saboreando el momento de tenerlo de esa forma para sí. Castiel acarició el cabello de Dean, mientras se la chupaba. La sedosidad de su pelo lo sorprendió y deseó seguir acariciándolo. Siguió el ritmo de la cabeza de su chico en sus caricias continuas.

Dean ponía mucho empeño en eso, en darle placer al ángel. Quería hacerlo bien, porque sabía era su primera vez y lo amaba demasiado. Quería demostrarlo, pero después de tanto tiempo, le estaba costando dejarse llevar, disfrutarlo. Sentía la presión de estar con alguien milenario, demasiado valioso, demasiado… demasiado…

—¿Qué piensas Dean?

Sin querer sus pensamientos lo traicionaron. Dean se levantó y lo enfrentó cara cara.

—Que te amo demasiado.

Castiel empequeñeció los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Cas… Castiel, estoy seguro, desde antes de nacer. Te amo y esto, solo ha crecido dentro de mí.

—Es mi culpa. Se supone debía cuidar de ti y mantenerme al margen, pero no pude hacerlo. Lo siento Dean, por mi culpa no serás normal nunca.

—No quiero ser normal, quiero estar contigo.

—Pero tú querías serlo.

—No sé si quería eso en la otra vida, pero en esta, te aseguro que solo busco estar contigo. Desde que era pequeño fui feliz, porque sabía estabas a mi lado, pero cuando te fuiste casi enloquecí. Tú te preguntabas qué me pasaba, te preocupaste y apareciste a mi lado otra vez. Eso fue lo que me salvó, Cas. Verás, no puedo vivir sin tu presencia.

Esa revelación fue lo más fantástico que hubiera escuchado en sus vidas milenarias. Creer eso con certeza, después de considerarse solo un arma para los Winchester, después de un guardián para convertirse en amigo. Castiel no pudo resistirlo y se lanzó a los labios de Dean. Ese beso roba alientos, terminó de excitarlos con poderosa fuerza.

Las caricias volvieron, las lamidas y los chupetones. Dean se quitó con rapidez la ropa para subir a una de las camas junto con Castiel. Debieron pedir una cama matrimonial, en vez de esas dos, aunque no estaba seguro de que esto sucedería, es más, nunca imaginó que este momento tan importante para la vida de Dean, quedara en un motel, aunque no le parecía nada de mal.

Dean siguió con sus caricias masturbadoras, con besos en la boca y manos en la entrepierna. Los dos se guiaban mientras sonreían con ternura con cada movimiento. Era la primera vez de Castiel, siendo ángel y la primera vez de Dean, haciendo el amor. La lengua de Dean acariciaba la otra lengua como si se la comiera, pero al mismo tiempo, con mucha suavidad.

Castiel seguía el juego. Le gustaba el sabor de Dean en su boca. Miles de átomos, atacando en el juego de la saliva. Un descubrimiento muy asombroso. Sin embargo, lo realmente asombroso, venía en una escalada de placer que el ángel solo comenzaba a disfrutar. Las caricias cubrieron su abdomen y luego bajaron a su entrepierna donde la boca de Dean reanudó la tarea anterior, pero esta vez, también atacó su trasero, dándole unos besos prohibidos allá abajo, donde Castiel abrió los ojos y miró hacia allá, porque no lo creía. Dean estaba muy entretenido, metiendo su lengua y sus dedos, luego le levantó las piernas para tener más acceso en la lubricación. El ángel comenzó a sentirse mareado con tantas sensaciones extrañas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar. Si Dean quería tocarlo en esas partes raras, pues que lo hiciera, que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Siempre y cuando no se volviera de esos dementes sicóticos vistos en la TV, aunque no creía eso del chico, después de todo, lo conocía desde la otra vida y era bueno. El mejor ser humano que hubiera conocido en toda su existencia y eso era mucho decir.

Y él, el ángel del Señor, se había enamorado de ese humano tan legendario. Un amor que había traspasado mundos, espacios y tiempos, problemas generacionales, familiares, supernaturales. Un amor, extremadamente fuerte, que ni la separación había separado. Ahora estaban ahí, juntos, por fin y no habría poder sobre la Tierra o fuera de ella, que evitara que ambos se aferraran el uno al otro.

Se amaban y ese era un hecho universal. Solo por este motivo, las sensaciones tenían un significado profundo, una intensidad que Dean no había conocido antes con sus antiguas conquistas, e ignoraba si en su otra vida las había experimentado.

Pudo saborear la piel del ángel y el ángel pudo sentir el calor de la lengua de Dean por todo su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar y se dejó poseer por el chico ansioso. Dean entró lento en él como queriendo disfrutar cada segundo, mirándolo a los ojos. Castiel tenía levantadas las piernas sujetas por Dean y este entraba con sigilo. Pocas veces había visto a Dean tan excitado, es decir, nunca de esta manera, por un momento pensó que se correría en cualquier instante mientras entraba. Sin embargo, aguantó con todo su poder de resistencia, pues le costó mucho. Entró todo para luego comenzar a mecerse con agonía.

—¡Oh, Cas, Cas! No, sabes… no sabes…

Castiel lo abrazó.

—Sí, lo sé Dean.

El corazón de Dean explotó en su pecho y ya no pudo más. Expulsó todo lo que tenía dentro, en las profundidades de Castiel, con un grito tipo gemido lloroso. A Castiel le encantó ese gemido y el calor que lo embargó dentro de su recipiente. Se sentía tan confortable.

—¡Oh, Dean! Te amo.

—Yo también te amo… solo…

Castiel arrugó el ceño al ver el rostro preocupado de Dean.

—Cas, lo siento, me vine antes —dijo Dean todo avergonzado al punto de las lágrimas.

Castiel sonrió con dulzura.

—Fue el mejor sexo que he tenido —dijo con simpleza.

Dean lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué has tenido otros?

Por primera vez escuchó la risa de Castiel. Una risa suave y melodiosa dada por el momento. Es que el ángel no pudo aguantar la cara del chico. Fue muy divertida. Entonces Dean no pudo resistirse y al reaccionar de la impresión que le causó esa hermosa risa, besó a Castiel en los labios. El beso se fundió en los labios del ángel como si estuviera de vuelta en su paraíso, solo que mejor.

—Es la primera vez para mí como ángel.

Cierto, la única vez que tuvo sexo fue con esa parca que lo engañó cuando era humano. No le estaba mintiendo a Dean, solo no era momento de contarle eso, quizás algún día, porque la inseguridad de Dean era evidente.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —respondió Castiel.

Otra sonrisa.

—Ven y bésame —pidió Castiel a su joven amante.

Dean cumplió el mandado y otra nueva ronda de sexo candente los aguardó. Esta vez, Dean logró aguantar un poco, aunque no tanto como quería. Los besos fueron mejores y todo mejor a medida que repetían una y otra vez los movimientos de sus manos.

Fue lindo, porque con cada toque descubrían un mundo de cada ellos. Sentían un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas, uno demasiado importante y feliz como si nunca hubieran tenido otro igual ni en esta vida, como en la anterior.

Se amaron con sinceridad, ambos haciéndolo por primera vez con alguien que amaban con tanta profundidad, que ni ellos mismos comprendían. Pero era así, de esta forma.

Llegaron al orgasmo dentro de una nube de placer, sin igual. Las emociones fueron tantas en ese día que Dean, agotado, quedó casi al instante dormido. Castiel sintió el abrazo fuerte de Dean sobre su pecho, como si no quisiera que se fuera de su lado nunca más. Así que con su poder, comandado por su mano estirada, hizo que la manta de la cama los cubriera, en especial a Dean.

Él no dormía, pero decidió quedarse en ese lugar hasta el otro día, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la presencia de su humano en su pecho. No podría moverse de ese lugar hasta que Dean despertara. Cosa que no le hizo problema, porque deseaba sentir su presencia, su olor tan característico y su aura iluminada con divinidad.

 **Fin capítulo 14**

Hola a todos, aquí el capítulo de la semana. Cumpliendo el deseo de Dean y el de todos en realidad. Necesito ver a Cas con urgencia ¡Por qué lo alejan tanto en la serie! Son unos malvados torturadores T_T


	15. Juramento Ilógico

-15-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Lemon.

 **Capítulo 15: Juramento ilógico.**

A la mañana siguiente, Dean quiso sexo matutino y Castiel no podía negarle nada. Después de todo, era su regalo de cumpleaños. Así que dejó que lo follara las veces que quiso, boca arriba y boca abajo con las piernas bien abiertas y el trasero levantado. Al sentir el semen caliente dentro de él, supo que la sensación le producía demasiado placer mundano.

También lo hicieron en la ducha, donde Castiel aprendió a chuparla. Castiel se puso de rodillas y dio su primera felación. Dean lo guiaba y le decía lo que tenía que hacer. Castiel era bueno con las órdenes y las seguía al pie de la letra para deleite del chico. Tuvo que esconder los dientes, porque lo estaba mordiendo, cosa que para sorpresa del otro, le gustaba. Le gustaba todo lo que hacía el ángel.

—Oh, así, así, lo haces bien.

El ángel pasaba su lengua por la longitud del miembro para luego meterlo en su boca mientras la lluvia de la ducha, golpeaba con suavidad su cuerpo. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para ponerla dura.

—Ven, párate —ordenó Dean.

Dean lo besó y luego lo hizo ponerse contra la pared de la ducha y de espaldas a él. Lo inclinó un poco. Castiel pensó que lo follaría en ese momento, así que se preparó para que se lo metiera, pero en vez de eso sintió la lengua de Dean en su ano. Eso fue tan sorprendente como grato, sentir los besos de su chico ahí abajo mientras lo masturbaba, hacía que su pene se activara.

Estuvo un rato perdido en esos besos, cuando se dio cuenta, ya lo estaban follando. Se tensó al verse invadido tan sorpresivamente, pero Dean se detuvo y esperó a que Castiel se relajara con unas caricias y besos en su espalda. Eso lo tranquilizó, permitiendo la entrada por completo. Sentir a su chico de esa forma, junta, hacía que su lazo oculto se regocijara.

El ritmo lo marcó Dean, pero su cuerpo se acoplaba bien con el del chico, pese a esto, hubo como dos veces donde salió por accidente y tuvo que volver a acomodarse para entrar en él. Eso fue como un nuevo comienzo, e igual de excitante.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Dean! Me gusta… sigue…

—¡Cas!

Y el ritmo se intensificó hasta el delirio. Castiel casi perdió la noción de espacio y tiempo. Después de todo, no podían culparlo por eso, había estado en "coma angelical", si es que tenía ese nombre la enfermedad, que lo aquejó por unos meses.

Una corriente exquisita, como al mismo tiempo, pacífica, lo embargó. Supo que fue el orgasmo de Dean. El chico besó su nuca y puso sus dedos en su boca. La sensación de chupetear esos dedos con Dean todavía dentro de él, hizo que se corriera de improviso.

—¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Lo dio vuelta para tenerlo frente a frente y luego lo besó en los labios con el aliento gastado. El agua los refrescó, pues estaba saliendo un poco fría.

—Nos terminamos el agua caliente —dijo Dean.

—Salgamos de la ducha.

Se vistieron y Dean quería salir a desayunar a una cafetería local.

—Es hora del viaje —dijo Castiel—. Desayunaremos cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

—Dirás que almorzaremos, pues nos demoraremos en el vuelo.

—No es necesario eso. Los teletransportaremos para llegar a tu casa. Es por eso que te traje aquí en primer lugar. Mi idea no era copular, aunque eso estuvo bueno, sino buscar un lugar privado donde podríamos desaparecer sin sospechas.

—Y yo que pensé que morías por hacerme el amor —dijo Dean con voz de despecho fingido.

—No puedo morir, Dean, creo que te dije que soy inmortal.

Dean por primera vez tomó en serio lo que estaba hablando Castiel.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que no puedes morir?

—Soy un ángel. No, no puedo morir.

—¿Qué pasará contigo entonces cuando yo muera?

Realmente estaba preocupado por el hecho.

—Simple, solo te buscaré en la siguiente vida, tal como hice esta vez.

—¿Y si no me encuentras?

—Te encontraré, Dean.

—No pudiste encontrar a mi hermano.

—Quizás, porque no ha nacido todavía.

—Mmmmh puede ser, de todas formas no quiero separarme de ti nunca más.

—No lo harás.

Dean le dio una gran sonrisa y lo besó.

—Está bien, vámonos con tu método.

Arreglaron las cosas, es decir la maleta de Dean y Castiel posó su mano en el hombro de Dean. Desaparecieron al instante y aparecieron en la sala del departamento del chico.

—Wow, eso fue increíble.

—Soy un ángel, no es tan increíble, sino cotidiano.

—Es así como te mueves por el mundo.

—Generalmente, sí, pero también utilizo el transporte público, porque debo parecer humano.

—Lo eres, eres más humano que muchos conocidos míos.

—No entiendo lo que dices, si todos son humanos en este mundo.

—Como sea, te amo así como eres, mi ángel.

Dean volvió a besarlo sin su permiso.

—¿Supongo que desde ahora viviremos juntos? —preguntó el ángel.

—Supones bien.

—Tendré que renunciar al trabajo en la escuela y conseguirme uno por aquí.

—Como gustes. Yo solo quiero tenerte junto a mí, siempre.

—Dean, eso siempre lo he hecho. Siempre he estado a tu lado, aunque no puedas verme, ahí estoy.

Eso era cierto. Más de una vez lo experimentó, eso agrandó su percepción de su entorno como si todo a su alrededor estuviera impregnado de su ángel.

—Gracias —dijo Dean conmovido.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no abandonarme.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. Es mi forma de existir.

—Pues, en ese caso, agradezco estar vivo, solo para que tú existas.

—Exacto, Dean. Yo existiré mientras tú estés vivo.

—Si eso es así ¿Por qué enfermaste? ¿No se supone que como ángel eres inmortal?

—Lo soy, pero eso… no sé. Quizás como vi, que tú no me necesitabas, me puse en modo invernar o algo así.

—¿Quién dijo que no te necesitaba?

—Nadie. Supongo cuando vi a esa chica y lo bien que te va en la universidad no había razón de que me necesitases, pero yo no tenía la intención de caer en eso, quizás mi inconsciente… no sé qué pasó en realidad.

Dean lo quedó mirando impresionado con lo dicho por el ángel.

—¿Creías que esa chica era mi novia?

—Creí que tu vida estaba bien y que debía dejarte vivirla.

—No lo estaba. Esa chica es solo una compañera de clases.

—Creí que te casarías, tendrías hijos y todas esas cosas que siempre quisiste.

Dean quedó pensando. Luego respondió.

—No sé si siempre quise esas cosas Cas. Yo solo sé que he querido solo una cosa desde que tengo uso de razón e incluso antes de eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú.

—¿Tú?

—A ti Cas, esa cosa eres tú —especificó Dean.

Castiel abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? —preguntó Dean— ¿Acaso no te lo he dicho antes? ¿No te lo he demostrado en todos estos años?

—Dean.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Desde cuando era un niño! —chilló sin pensar.

Castiel quedó de piedra. Cientos de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, desde que Dean era un bebé. Dean miró hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

—Lo sé, Dean.

Las imágenes también pasaron por la mente de Dean sobre su amigo imaginario.

—Eras mi amigo imaginario, ¿no?

—Sí. Estuve ahí desde tu nacimiento.

—Lo sabía —dijo Dean como iluminado—. Te sentí desde siempre.

—No deberías, te borré la memoria.

—¡Qué! —. Dean no lo podía creer.

—Tus memorias de niño cuando era tu amigo imaginario. No deberías recordar nada, pero lo recordaste.

—Claro que sí, lo recuerdo todo. No debiste borrar mi memoria. Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte.

—Lo hice para que pudieras vivir feliz como humano. Si me veías como tu amigo imaginario y continuabas hablando solo, te hubieran internado en el psiquiátrico. No podía dejar que eso te pasara.

—Eres un tonto. Solo debías presentarte ante mí y ser real para todos.

—Lo hice.

—¡Pero te demoraste mucho!

—Fue por tu propio bien.

Dean hizo un mohín de fastidio.

—Como sea, no vuelvas hacer eso, ¿oíste?

—Está bien.

—Ahora nada podrá separarnos, júramelo.

—No puedo jurar eso, porque eres un mortal y como tal, te morirás algún día.

Dean quedó marcando ocupado con lo dicho por su amado.

—¡Ya sé que me moriré algún día, solo júralo! —exigió el chico.

—Pero eso es ilógico…

—¡Solo júramelo!

Castiel vio los ojos tan decididos del chico y decidió obedecer.

—Está bien, Dean, te lo juro, aunque insisto…

No pudo seguir con eso, porque los labios de Dean lo callaron. Los besos siguieron por el departamento y lo estrenaron con una nueva sesión de amor. A lo que Castiel nunca pudo explicarle lo ilógico, pues tarde o temprano se separarían, pero sería por poco tiempo. Después, estarían juntos, y siempre sería así.

Durante los próximos días, Castiel fue el novio oficial de Dean. Vivían juntos en el departamento, hacían el amor a cada rato, tanto así, que Dean descuidó un poco sus notas. Castiel lo iba a buscar a la salida de la Universidad, fue como conoció al grupo de amigos a quienes presentó como su novio.

Los amigos de Dean eran muy agradables, pero decían las mismas cosas que en el pueblo.

—¡Lo sabía! —chilló uno apenas le dijo Dean lo de ellos.

Castiel arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa sabías? —preguntó.

—Que Dean tenía novio —respondió el amigo como lo más obvio.

—¿Por qué? Soy su novio hace una semana.

—¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Imposible!

—Seguro eran amantes secretos —dijo la chica, llamada Vicky.

—No, solo hace una semana tuvimos sexo.

—¡Cas! —regañó Dean.

Todos quedaron con cara de descolocados.

—No le hagan caso, solo bromea —explica Dean algo avergonzado.

Castiel iba a decir algo, pero Dean lo detuvo. Los compañeros sonrieron divertidos con la excéntrica pareja. En serio estaban felices por Dean, quien últimamente parecía decaído y ahora lucía increíble.

—Nos alegra. Vaya Dean, así que era esto lo que te faltaba.

—Sí, amigos. Era esto —confesó con una sonrisa, un muy seguro Dean.

—Me alegro amigo.

—En buena hora colega —dijo otro compañero.

Y así todos felicitaron a la feliz pareja, porque Dean se veía radiante de felicidad contagiosa, aunque Castiel tenía su misma cara seria de siempre, pero con cara de obviedad. Dean estaba tan contento, que no se dio cuenta cuando invitó a todos a la boda de ellos dos.

—¿En serio se casan? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Vicky.

—¿Nos casaremos? ¿Cuándo?—pregunto ahora Castiel, sumamente interesado.

—Es que todavía no tenemos fecha, pero pronto les diré —dijo con seguridad Dean, olvidando que ni siquiera le había pedido la mano en matrimonio a Castiel.

Los chicos se pusieron tan felices con la noticia, que ofrecieron ayudar con la boda. Dean estuvo encantado y aceptó. Castiel no entendió mucho lo que había pasado ese día con los amigos de su ahora novio, pero comprendió que pasaría su vida con Dean y eso lo tenía tranquilo por un lado. Por el otro, debía enterarse de las costumbres humanas en cuanto a las parejas casadas, porque los únicos modelos que tenía, eran los padres de Dean y esos nunca le parecieron buenos.

Como sea, Castiel y Dean comenzaron los preparativos de la boda. Es decir, Dean trató de prepararlos, porque no tenía ni idea y Castiel estaba realmente perdido con el asunto. Tanto así, que no sabía quiénes vendrían de invitados a la ceremonia. Por parte de Castiel, pues nadie. Solo conocía a sus colegas del colegio, pero siendo una boda con Dean, no se vería bien invitar a los profesores, principalmente, porque todo el tiempo tuvo que resguardar la integridad del chico por ser menor de edad y aunque ahora era mayor de edad, el ' _click'_ no cambió, seguía con esa idea. A Dean le sería difícil hacerle comprender, que esto último, no era necesario de ahora en adelante.

Dean nunca le pidió matrimonio a Castiel, más bien, lo olvidó por completo por obvias razones. Tuvo suerte que Castiel no comprendiera las costumbres humanas, pero pese a esto, Dean le regaló un anillo de compromiso, siendo una forma más bien, de marcar territorio y sellar el compromiso. No quería, que nada impidiera la boda, o que Castiel cambiara de idea en el último instante. Los miedos de perderlo estaban ahí.

 **Fin capítulo 15**

Hola a todos, aquí el capítulo de la semana. Tendremos boa, es decir boda, por lo menos en los fics que las haya ¿No?


	16. La sonrisa de la perdición

-16-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 16: La sonrisa de la perdición.**

Primero, debían hacer una cosa muy difícil: contarle a los padres de Dean lo de la boda. Dean tenía esa misión.

—Les diré, aunque no creo que sea necesario. Me casaré igual contigo —explicó Dean.

—Son tus padres, debes avisarle.

—Les avisaré.

Las noticias fueron recibidas, mejor de lo pensado. Su madre ni siquiera se sorprendió, solo preguntó cuándo para estar en la ceremonia.

—Esto fue idea tuya, ¿no? —preguntó su padre por el videoteléfono.

—Claro que sí —respondió su hijo con orgullo.

Escuchó y vio un suspiro. Su madre sonreía al lado de su padre.

—¿No lo estarás obligando? —preguntó asustado Víctor.

—¡Claro que no! ¿No es cierto Cas?

Castiel a su lado dudó unos segundos en responder.

—¡Cas! —exigió el chico.

—Es cierto que sería buena idea —dijo Castiel muy pausado—, dejar el matrimonio para cuando terminaras la universidad y…

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera esperaré tres años más! ¡No sabes el infierno que pasé todos esos años sin poder tocarte, ni mirarte! ¡Ni loco paso otra vez por eso! —gritó Dean eufórico.

Sus padres se sorprendieron, porque nunca en su vida lo vieron tan alterado. Dean era una persona que siempre guardaba sus problemas para sí.

—¡Tú eres mío! ¿No es cierto? —preguntó Dean con enojo mezclado con desesperación, algo bastante inusual.

—Por supuesto, que lo soy.

—Entonces, no hay nada de qué hablar. Nos casamos y punto —concluyó el muchacho.

—Dean.

—Ya está decidido —dijo con voz de mando—. Además, no sé qué tanto alegas si dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre.

—Por eso, casarse no es tan importante —razonó Castiel.

—¿Cómo que no es importante?

—Porque casarse es hasta la muerte, no para siempre.

—¡Oh!

Dean se quedó callado y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa tonta. Los padres al otro lado de la pantalla quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión.

—¿Ves? No es necesario adelan…

—¡Habrá boda! —dijo Dean con rotunda respuesta.

Les dio las fechas y el itinerario a sus padres para luego cortar la comunicación. Agarró a Castiel de la solapa y se lo llevó a la habitación donde estuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche, haciendo el amor. Al otro día, Castiel se sorprendió al permanecer toda la noche, abrazando al chico, sin mover un músculo para no despertarlo. Algo bien tonto, considerando que podía desaparecer sin problemas de ahí, sin molestar tampoco al chico. Sin embargo, no se movió hasta que Dean despertó a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con ojos adormilados de lo cansado que estaba con la actividad nocturna.

La madre de Dean no quiso perderse los preparativos de la boda y viajó en especial con ese motivo. La verdad estaba muy emocionada con el evento para sorpresa de Dean. Él siempre pensó que su madre se oponía, totalmente, a estar cerca de Castiel, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

—Por fin sé lo que significa Castiel para ti, por eso no puedo oponerme, hijo. Estoy feliz, porque encontraste a esa persona única para ti —le dijo su madre.

Dean no dejaba de mirarla con la boca abierta.

—Gra… gracias… mamá…

Así fue como cambió de mando la organización de la boda, a cargo de la madre de Dean. A Dean le costó ver a su mamá trabajando de _"Wedding Planner"_ , en cambio, Castiel era todo ayuda para la señora.

—Yo quería una boda simple, no una tan grande —decía Dean un tanto frustrado.

—Da lo mismo Dean, para tu mamá es algo especial.

—Creí que era especial para nosotros.

—Al fin de cuentas, solo es una ceremonia mortal, porque no es capaz de medir nuestros sentimientos por el otro.

Y eso era todo. Dean quedaba volando de felicidad con esos razonamientos angelicales de fría lógica, pero tan profundos. Aguantaría cualquier tipo de ceremonia con él. Si su mamá quería una boda a toda pompa, lo haría, porque se casaría con Castiel sin importar nada.

Ella arrendó un local bastante grande y glamoroso, tanto así, que pensó se gastaría una buena fortuna en ello.

—Ocuparé el dinero de tus estudios, que no ocupaste por la beca. Además, eres mi único hijo y tendrás una única boda. Mejor que sea en grande —le dijo.

Dean quedó sorprendida con la lógica de la mujer, porque era exactamente verdadera, aunque no supiera los lazos inmortales que lo ataban a Castiel, su madre tenía ese instinto sensible. Por eso los preparativos, fueron al gusto de la mortal. La elección de las flores, los centros de mesa, la comida e incluso, la lista de invitados, todo, al gusto de ella, pues cada vez que preguntaba a su hijo, o a Castiel, decían que viera ella, porque no sabían de esas cosas. La madre sabía que Dean solos se casaría con Castiel y con nadie más. Viviría con él por el resto de su vida y nada, ni nadie los separaría jamás.

Ese conocimiento de su madre enterneció el corazón de Dean y cualquier rencor, dolor o resentimiento de hijo rebelde salió de su interior para jamás volver.

—Me alegro por ti, Dean —le dijo Castiel.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin entender nada.

Castiel sonrió enigmático. No sacaba nada con decirle que su rencor había desaparecido, porque él lo negaría diciendo que no tiene ningún rencor hacia sus padres. Dean no era un chico maduro todavía y había cosas que él no entendía, pero que milagrosamente, Castiel sí. No es que lo supiera, sino que lo intuía por su permanencia tan larga junto al cazador renacido. Castiel guardó eso como si fuera su tesoro, y algún día, cuando Dean estuviera preparado, se lo diría. Ahora, disfrutaría de su humano elegido con todo eso del matrimonio y todo eso de la universidad, y todos esos "esos" que vendrían de ahora en adelante.

No parecía ser tan malo después de todo. Algo en su interior le decía que en el fondo, todo esos "esos", los quería.

—Cas, te amo —le decía Dean.

—Lo sé Dean.

—Se supone que debes decirme que me amas también.

—Pero si tú lo sabes, ¿para qué decírtelo?

Dean rodó los ojos.

—No eres nada romántico.

—¿Qué tiene que ver un movimiento artístico del siglo XVIII con esto? —preguntó Castiel.

—¿Qué?

Dean no entendió para nada lo que quería decir Castiel, a veces, pero lo amaba más por eso también.

La boda fue en un hermoso día de primavera. Se casaron por la iglesia, por la fe. Castiel insistió en eso y dijo que quería ser bendecido por su padre. Dean encontró eso innecesario, pero si hacía feliz a Castiel, él no se opondría.

Ahí estaban frente al altar diciendo los votos matrimoniales. Dean estaba con una tarjeta que le dio su mamá. Ella misma se encargó de sentar a su hijo frente a la mesa y hacerlo escribir los votos. Lo mismo hizo después con Castiel. A Dean le temblaba la mano, a Castiel, no.

Castiel con tono seguro dijo sus votos matrimoniales con su acostumbrado tono neutral, pero la intencionalidad de cada palabra escrita, tenía una impresionante profundidad. Todos quedaron impresionados y cuando fue el turno de Dean, vio que su pequeño discurso no era digno de su amor. Así que arrugó la tarjeta en su mano y la mantuvo ahí. Entonces, comenzó a hablar:

—Yo Dean Winchester —dijo con voz fuerte y firme—. Te amo, siempre te he amado desde el tiempo y la distancia. Nada, ni nadie, me separará de ti.

Un silencio sepulcral se escuchó en la iglesia. Castiel le dio la más grande de sus sonrisas. Era simplemente, perfecta esa declaración-votos que hizo su amado frente el altar. Castiel dio una amplia sonrisa, tan hermosa, que Dean quedó sin aliento. Algunos suspiros se hicieron oír en la iglesia junto con murmullos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Dean fue de alivio, pero también con una combinación especial a la felicidad.

Los anillos en sus dedos, fue un momento mágico. Dean no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo después de tantos años de espera. Parecía mentira y casi imposible. Quizás murió y fue al Cielo donde tus momentos de felicidad se volvían en un bucle temporal eterno. Sin embargo, eso era mucho más imposible que esta realidad, porque no estaba permitido morir, sino reencarnar. Esto lo preocupaba un poco. El pensar que Castiel era inmortal y él también lo era, pero de otra forma. Tendría que volver hacer lo mismo, una y otra vez, para conseguir a Castiel durante toda la eternidad.

—Ve esto como una aventura —le dijo Castiel.

—¿Lo de la eternidad?

—Por supuesto.

Iban saliendo de la iglesia cuando Castiel le leyó la mente y le respondió eso.

—Me asusta —confesó Dean.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La eternidad, ¿y si no te puedo encontrar en una vida?

—Entonces, lo harás la próxima.

—No quiero eso.

—Dean…

Las personas le lanzaron pétalos de rosas blancas y ellos sonrieron divertidos y felices por la situación tan bella. Caminaron por ese tumulto de gente, hasta la limosina, donde entraron entre risas.

—¡Eso fue fantástico! —dijo Dean excitado.

—Fabuloso.

—¿Eh?

—Fabuloso, Dean, se dice "Fabuloso".

Dean sonrió de verdad con emoción pura.

—Fue fabuloso —dijo Dean.

—Dean, sino nos encontramos en una de tus reencarnaciones, no pasará nada. Tu vida será feliz, no importando si estamos juntos o no.

—No lo creo.

Y ahora tenía el tremendo problema de convencer a Dean de lo contrario, porque el chico no quería saber nada del asunto como si le afectara de forma intensa. Era la típica actitud cuando sabía que el mundo se acabaría en un futuro cercano, que el Apocalipsis estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Dean solo trataba de disfrutar el momento. Eso no le gustaba para nada a Castiel, pues su nivel de desesperación, solo era equivalente, a su nivel de preocupación.

No quería eso en la nueva vida de Dean. Nunca quiso eso, por esa razón se mantuvo siempre lejos de él. Castiel mordió su labio inferior ¿Quitarle la memoria? ¿A esta altura?

No, no convenía.

La palabra "esperar" se le vino a la mente y otra palabra también "paciencia". Solo eso le quedaba y que con el tiempo, encontrar una forma de quitar esa sensación en su amado humano. Como el ángel que era siempre lo tendría presente, aunque ahora se fueran de luna de miel a alguna isla tropical en un viaje regalado por sus padres políticos. Dean quería un crucero de esos de lujo, pero no tenían los medios como para tal viaje y este quería pagarlo él mismo sin los poderes de Castiel.

—Te dije que debimos tener una boda pequeña y el dinero lo hubiéramos ocupado en el crucero. Fue una completa estupidez, apenas conocíamos a la mitad de los invitados —dijo Dean con fastidio—. Y eso es decir mucho de ti, que no tenías ningún invitado.

Castiel quedó pensando un momento.

—Pero fue linda —dijo Castiel.

—La pequeña también lo habría sido.

—A mí me gustó, porque la hizo tu mamá. Quizás la señora no entendió muy bien el asunto de fondo, pero el hecho que pusiera su amor en ella, la hizo grandiosa.

Dean sonrió.

—Mi mamá se volvió completamente loca con esa boda…, pero las flores estuvieron fabulosas.

Castiel lo miró con intensidad divertida.

—… aunque tú eres más fabuloso —repitió Dean.

Castiel los pudo trasladar a un crucero sin problemas, pero esa estadía sería una ilegal y al final, no disfrutarían nada. Al menos eso pensaba Dean, aunque Castiel nunca pensó que este Dean era tan correcto, es decir, más correcto que el anterior y no permitiría que usara sus poderes en beneficio de ambos.

No sabía si alegrarse por ello o no, ¿significaba aburrimiento? El Dean anterior lo pensaría. Castiel miró a su esposo con fijeza. Este le devolvió la mirada con una hermosa sonrisa, tan pura, tan sin mancha y tan inocente, que supo su respuesta. Este Dean, su Dean, era felizmente diferente a quien conocía, y el hecho de que él fuera la razón de eso, de haber logrado por fin la felicidad de Dean, lo completaba como nunca pensó lo haría.

—Te amo Dean.

Otra vez esa sonrisa. Aquella se volvería en su perdición por el fin de los tiempos.

Así fue.

 **Fin capítulo 16**

Seguimos con esta historia que no sé de dónde salió XD Castiel por fin apareció y está tan lindo. Él solito me da ideas para muchos fics ^^¡


	17. Nos volveremos a encontrar

-17-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Lemon.

 **Capítulo 17: Nos volveremos a encontrar.**

Para comenzar, tuvieron una idílica luna de miel con lo mejor de la gastronomía caribeña. Dean disfrutó la playa y adquirió un hermoso tono bronceado a diferencia de Castiel, quien por más que estuvo al sol, no se tostó ni la nariz.

Así lo adoraba. Estaba lindo, radiante y muy sexy, pese a no lograr ningún color en su piel, pero por eso mismo se veía demasiado diferente en ese lugar, demasiado exótico. La mirada no lo dejaba de seguir en todas direcciones hasta que Castiel lo quedaba mirando también con curiosidad.

—Sabes algo, ¿nunca pensé que me mirarías de esa forma? —confesó Castiel.

—¿Mirarte cómo?

—Así, de esa forma como mirabas a las chicas en el bar.

—¿Cuál bar? ¿Estás hablando del otro Dean? Mmmmmh, ¿sabes? Si mi otro yo no hubiera sido tan idiota, a esta altura estaría muerto de celos.

Castiel lo miró extrañado.

—¿Celos de ti mismo?

—Ese ya no soy yo, yo soy yo —dijo recalcando las últimas palabras.

—No entiendo.

Dean sintió la impotencia subir por todo su cuerpo como si fuera un volcán a punto de la erupción. No aguantó más, y tomó a Castiel por el cuello para darle un beso tan fogoso, al frente de toda la playa, que lo dejó sin aliento.

—¿Ves? —dijo Dean cuando lo soltó para poder respirar— ¿Acaso el otro Dean sería capaz de hacer esto?

Castiel ahora estaba impresionado con lo dicho por su amor.

—No hay razón para esto, Dean.

—Sí, sí la hay, te lo demostraré todas las veces necesarias.

Muestras de cariño a pleno día eran un tanto vergonzosas. Castiel igual se preocupaba de mantener las cosas tibias hasta que estuvieran a solas. Dean insistía en mostrar su amor no solo a él, sino a todo el mundo, pero en realidad eso no era necesario, tampoco, importante. Ellos dos podían vivir una vida de amor sin eso, porque la intimidad entre ellos en un lugar donde estuvieran los dos solos, no tenía comparación.

—Cas, Cas, te amo demasiado.

Dean besaba con desesperación a Castiel en la cama. Tocaba por todas partes y los dos cuerpos desnudos movían sus extremidades en busca de contacto. Dean encima de él se detuvo de improviso.

—Yo también te amo Dean.

Castiel todavía era un poco torpe en sus habilidades amatorias, pero aprendía rápido.

—Ven quiero tenerte dentro de mí —le dijo el chico.

El ángel detuvo los besos y lo quedó, mirando preocupado.

—¿Quieres que yo…?

Dean lo miró con amor, sonrió para luego asentir con la cabeza.

—No creo que… —empezó a decir Castiel.

—Te quiero adentro. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Castiel lo miró con intensidad, luego puso la palma de su mano derecha en el corazón de Dean. Este abrió los ojos al sentir su corazón latir como loco.

—Dean, yo ya estoy dentro de ti —declaró el ángel con una sonrisa.

Dean guardó silencio. La mano de Castiel bajó y en su lugar subió la mano de Dean para posarla en su propio pecho. Al sentirlo, el asombro brilló en lo profundo de sus orbes verdes.

—Por eso, por eso necesito… quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo —declaró esta vez Dean.

—No es necesario…

Dean se sentó en las caderas de Castiel, sintiendo la dureza entre sus piernas y lo besó.

—Lo es —insistió el chico.

Metió dos dedos en la boca del ángel e hizo que los chupara por completo. No dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Dean retiró los dedos para llevárselos a su trasero y lubricarse. Antes que Castiel dijera algo, lo silenció con un beso. Después de eso, los dos se dejaron llevar por el placer.

El rostro de Dean al cabalgar a Castiel era exquisito. Balanceaba su cuerpo con sensualidad, dejando hipnotizado al ángel.

—Cas… Cas…

Volvió a besarlo junto con jadeos agónicos.

—Casssss… —susurró.

Castiel lo abrazó y en un impulso rodó junto con él sin deshacer la unión. Agarró las piernas de Dean y las puso en su cintura, acomodando al chico bajo su cuerpo. Lo besó, besó a Dean con desesperación, luego comenzó a embestirlo.

Con lentitud lo hacían, Dean sonrió al ver la iniciativa de su ángel, quien estaba encima de él, embistiéndolo como nunca pensó verlo, salvo en sus fantasías más calientes, donde Castiel lo tomaba sin control. La sonrisa desapareció cuando comenzó a quejarse de placer.

El jadeo se hizo más alto, casi en los gritos, a medida que Castiel aumentó el ritmo. Golpear el culo de Dean era su próxima droga o eso creía, porque las emociones sentidas en su ser eran demasiadas intensas. Dean hacía burbujear sus emociones, las cuales eran difíciles de mantener a raya cuando las alteraba. Con el tiempo Castiel logró controlarlas para cumplir su misión. Muchos años estuvo con esa depresión casi agónica, que lo convirtió en una sombra de Dean. Había perdido su poder y las emociones autodestructivas casi lo acabaron, pero al aceptar sus sentimientos por Dean sin esperar nada a cambio, logró sanar. Desde entonces, trataba de no acercarse mucho a él para no desatarlas y lastimarlo.

No quería lastimarlo, pero ahora, en el calor intenso del sexo, quería abrazarlo hasta hacerlo pedazos, una sensación bastante paradójica, vale decir, si al mismo sentía ganas de protegerlo, amarlo, besarlo.

—Ah… sí… Cas… fóllame.

El chico ya deliraba y hablaba incoherencias, pero Castiel siguió sus órdenes, porque quería satisfacerlo también. Además, estaba tan lindo, que lo siguió follando duro. Lo tomó en un abrazo casi asfixiante y se restregó sobre él hasta que el otro comenzó a temblar. Las lágrimas de Dean rodaron por las comisuras de sus párpados.

—Dean…

—Estoy bien Cas… no te detengas… por favor…

Dean abrió las piernas de par en par para que siguiera. Fue entonces, que supo a lo que se refería cuando decía querer demostrarle su amor. Y es que el otro Dean, jamás hubiera permitido esto, es decir, jamás se hubiera dejado tomar de esta forma. Ese conocimiento lo enterneció al punto de otro beso, esta vez quedo, saboreando con lentitud e incluso, pasando la lengua por las lágrimas de Dean.

El chico no aguantó otro segundo, pegó un grito y convulsionó. Su semen derramado, resbalando ambos cuerpos en fricción, solo fue un aliciente para que nublara el poco juicio de Castiel, y lo embistiera con fuerza desmedida, hasta explotar dentro de Dean.

Cansados, quedaron estirados uno al lado del otro con una sonrisa sin igual. Dean estaba un poco averiado producto de la fuerza angelical de Castiel, así que este decidió aplicar un poco de su mojo para aliviarlo. El resultado fue al instante.

Otro y otro beso. Besos al sol y a la luz de la luna, tuvieron de todos esos tipos en su estadía a la nueva vida juntos. Castiel estaba impresionado con las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba cada día con Dean y pensaba que estaba en el Cielo. De alguna forma misteriosa había creado ese Cielo perfecto, estaba dentro de este y había muerto. La sensación de eso era muy fascinante. Sin embargo, del otro lado, no quería morir, no todavía. Tomaría su tiempo y disfrutaría cada momento con su chico de ojos verdes.

Así se convirtió en otro tipo de guardián. Uno con participación en la vida del chico. Siendo ahora su esposo, tenía ciertos privilegios como el poder ir a buscarlo a la salida de la universidad sin que nadie lo mirara feo. No es que alguien lo hubiera mirado feo antes, pero se sentía con el derecho de estar ahí casi con orgullo. Dean salía corriendo del edificio para abrazarlo y besarlo en frente de todos. Castiel sonreía por inercia con el corazón hinchado de tanta felicidad.

Pensó que no podía ser más feliz hasta que vio como esos momentos se multiplicaban con el tiempo, en diferentes formas, estilos y situaciones. La felicidad aumentaba a medida de pasar los años. Eso fue muy sorprendente de experimentar, pues pensaba que las cosas se enfriarían en algún momento. Dean podía cambiar de idea, se iría con otra persona y todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero, al contrario de eso, Dean se veía cada vez más enamorado con los años venideros.

Cuando Dean recibió su título universitario y salió al mundo laboral, no había ángel más orgulloso que él. Compraron un departamento en las afueras de Nueva York. Ahí vivían felices sin preocupaciones. Dean trabajaba y Castiel era voluntario en un hospital. Incluso, tuvieron un gato, algo impensable en la vida anterior. A Castiel le gustaba el minino de ojos ambarinos, a Dean no tanto, pero le gustaba ver a su ángel junto al felino y decidir cuál de los dos era más adorable: Castiel ganaba en esa categoría.

La vida se veía hermosa, pues Castiel era bastante querido en el hospital, muy apreciado por sus colegas, teniendo fama de que su presencia sanaba el alma cuando en la realidad era él, que de vez en cuando, posaba sus dedos en alguna frente enferma.

El trabajo de Dean rindió sus frutos y no les faltaba para darse algunos lujos como salir todos los fines de semana a pasear. Iban a cenar fuera a restaurantes, no tan caros como debería ser a su estatus, pero era que Dean le gustaba la comida chatarra así que iban a los mejores lugares donde la servían. También paseaban por los parques, porque a Castiel le gustaban mucho, e incluso se iban de campamento al bosque o a la montaña, según ellos para pescar, pero solo se encerraban en la carpa y follaban como locos.

Cuando volvían al mundo real, seguían follando, turnándose, pues debieron recuperar el tiempo perdido de cinco años. A decir verdad, lo recuperaron con creces, pero el amor solo crecía y los deseos también. Todos esos deseos fueron satisfechos durante los años venideros.

Solo había un problema: el tiempo.

Dean envejecía, Castiel, no. Tarde o temprano, el tiempo los alcanzó, aunque demoró mucho gracias a la longevidad de Dean, quien siempre parecía joven no importando la edad que tuviera. Cuando pasaba esto, cambiaban de ciudad y a veces de nombres, trabajo, algo difícil.

Pero habían vivido toda una vida juntos. Muchas alegrías, como también tristezas, como cuando murió Víctor, el padre de Dean. Ahí estuvieron juntos llorando las penas.

—Me reconforta saber que no sufriré nunca tu muerte —dijo ese día Dean al frente de las tumba de su padre.

Verónica fue la última en morir. Ella ya sabía el secreto de esos dos. Castiel tuvo que decirle, pues lo encaró y debió contarle sobre su naturaleza angelical, pero no le dijo nada sobre reencarnaciones, al igual como le contó al detective. La reacción de la anciana fue muy diferente al detective, Verónica no se mostró sorprendida con la revelación.

—Entonces, me puedo ir tranquila. Tú lo cuidarás siempre —le dijo Verónica.

—Sí —respondió Castiel.

Cuando los padres de Dean se fueron, se fue una parte muy importante de sus vidas. Sabían que tarde o temprano la muerte pisaría sus talones.

—Quizás en la próxima vida, yo sea una mujer y podremos tener hijos —ilusionó un viejo Dean.

—Está prohibido crear nephilims.

—No seas aguafiestas.

Dean ya estaba en sus sesenta, pero se veía de cincuenta. Castiel pintó un poco su pelo de blanco, así que no pasaban tan mal. Hasta que el tiempo ya los pilló y por más que el ángel pintara sus cabellos, era evidente que parecía su hijo en vez de su esposo.

—Cas, no te preocupes por eso. Podemos seguir viviendo juntos como padre e hijo hasta que me vaya —le dijo su amado Dean.

Esas palabras sonaron el principio del final y Castiel sintió revolver su estómago. La cara se le desfiguró y Dean comprendió lo que pensaba el ángel.

—Volveremos a estar juntos, Cas, por toda la eternidad, nos reencontraremos.

—Seguro.

Sin embargo, ese "seguro" no era tan certero por parte de Castiel. Las vidas humanas tenían diferentes caminos al ser recorridos y nada aseguraba que la siguiente vida sería para ellos dos. Castiel estaba más consciente de esto que Dean, pero no quiso explicarlo para no perturbar a su humano. Después de todo, de una cosa estaba seguro, una cosa que Dean había dicho y que era muy cierta. Los dos volverían a estar juntos, no importa cuánto pasara, se volverían a reencontrar más veces, por toda la eternidad.

Castiel sonrió con esa verdad.

—Por supuesto que sí, Dean —respondió, ahora, seguro.

Así sucedió, pero no la siguiente vez. Castiel tenía razón en que no sería todas las veces. Dean encontró a Sam y a Castiel, o Sam encontró a Dean, ¿o acaso fue Castiel quien los encontró primero? No supo muy bien cómo sucedieron los hechos. Estaba un poco confundido al seguir a Dean hacia su otra vida que perdió la pista y tuvo que buscarlo. No lo encontró, pero encontró una niña pequeña, casi un bebé, muy hermosa de cabello castaño claro, largo, con ojos verdes. Al principio pensó que era Dean reencarnado en una chica, pero se dio cuenta que era Sam. Era tan bella que parecía una muñeca de porcelana fina.

El ángel permaneció con la niña de forma invisible, durante un tiempo. También se volvió su amigo imaginario, pero podía controlar el asunto perdiéndose de vez en cuando, en busca de Dean, hasta que un buen día, Sam dejó de verlo. Eso era natural, solo los niños lactantes o en edad prescolar, podían verlo, de ahí en adelante pudo seguir a su lado de forma invisible, sin problemas a que lo viera. Así la cuidaba.

Cuando a Sam le tocó entrar al colegio, a primaria, estaban todos los niños afuera con sus padres y a lo lejos, divisó a otro niño que venía hacia ellos. El corazón de Castiel se detuvo.

—Hola —dijo el niño.

—Hola —dijo la niña.

—Soy John, seré tu compañero de clases.

—¡Cool! Mary —dijo la niña, estirando la mano.

Así esos dos se volvieron inseparables. Castiel permaneció al lado de las reencarnaciones de Sam y Dean sin dejarse ver. Era difícil, pero ya tenía suficiente experiencia, experiencia que se afinaba con los años.

 **Fin capítulo 17**

Uy, vamos con la próxima reencarnación ¡Por fin apareció Sam! Como buena ship Destiel adoradora de Sam, no podía dejarlo afuera ¿Sorprendí? XD


	18. Una sombra guardiana

-18-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 18: Una sombra guardiana.**

En esta vida, Castiel sería el guardián de ellos dos y los vería por fin, como una familia feliz y normal como siempre quiso ver a Dean. Verlos juntos de esa forma, a Sam y a Dean, fue una experiencia maravillosa. Desde su amistad infantil y su noviazgo de años, hasta el matrimonio. Con la venida de los hijos, Castiel pensó que ya no era necesario vigilarlos con tanto ahínco, vendría de vez en cuando para verlos.

Así partió a sus rondas matutinas de antes, en tiempo de los originales hermanos Winchester, donde trataba de hacer el mayor bien que pudiera a otros, mientras permanecía en el mundo. Ayudaba a las personas y de vez en cuando, volvía donde su familia especial a ver como estaban, la cual crecía con orgullo. Eran tres niños los que tenían: dos niños y una niña. Castiel pensó que si se demoraba otro tiempo más, los chicos tendrían un nuevo bebé, pero no se quedó a verificarlo. Además, debía salir de ahí para que el mayor de los niños, Jonas, lo olvidara como amigo imaginario.

Pasó un tiempo viajando por todo el mundo, recorriendo diferentes lugares, haciendo el bien. Decidió volver con sus chicos, porque algo tironeaba de él y no podía estar separado de ellos. No habían tenido más bebés, los niños crecieron como la hierba y estaban preciosos como gemas.

Pero algo no estaba bien en esa familia feliz. Decidió quedarse un tiempo para observar la dinámica de la familia y vio que John y Mary estaban un tanto alejados. Creyó que era algo natural, después de todo ahora trabajaban ambos y cuidaban a tres hermosos niños, demasiados ocupados como para verse el uno al otro. Se veían decaídos y cansados, poco cariñosos ¿Qué había pasado?

Se mantuvo cerca de Dean, no lo dejaba por ningún motivo. Se veía solitario, pero pronto, poco a poco, comenzó a cambiar de humor. Después de eso, decidió no separarse más de la familia, aunque era peligroso para él a causa de los niños pequeños que podían verlo.

La pequeña Daisy tenía menos de un año y ya le sonreía. Al menos Dean no pasaba mucho en casa. ya que trabajaba todo el día. El pequeño Samuel ya hablaba, decía algunas cosas y trataba de conversar con él.

—¿Con quién hablas, Sammy? —le decía su mamá.

Era extraño que hubieran elegido ese nombre, si se suponía no tenían recuerdos de su otra vida. Ninguno de ellos podía recordar, ni la anterior vida, o la anterior de la anterior, como en el caso de Dean. Aquí todo comenzaba otra vez de cero, pero aun así, terminaron con nombres de antaño: Sam se llama Mary y Dean se llamaba Jhon, para terminar, a uno de sus hijos le pusieron Samuel. Castiel, realmente, estaba sorprendido con esto, aunque el hecho de que esas almas se juntaran en esta vida para vivirla juntas, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Dejando eso de lado, el niño que trataba de señalarlo a él, también se parecía demasiado a Sam.

—Con él —decía el niño, apuntando con su manita en su dirección.

Castiel se escondía detrás de Dean y al final el chico quedaba apuntando a su papá. Jhon quedaba sospechoso con todo el asunto, e incluso, preocupados de que el niño estuviera alucinando con sus amigos imaginarios. El matrimonio decidió llevar al niño al sicólogo, Castiel comenzó a preocuparse de eso, parecía que la historia se repetía, así que decidió desaparecer otra vez de la vida de la familia hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Además, ya no estaban tan mal, la felicidad había vuelto con esplendor y era amor por todos lados. La pareja, completamente enamorada, hacía el amor, se querían y adoraban a sus niños como los primeros momentos de su matrimonio, así que no era necesario estar con ellos por el momento.

Decidido, volvió a desaparecer por otro tiempo. Por lo menos hasta que los niños fueran lo bastante grandes como para no verlo de forma invisible y contrajera consecuencias al convertirse en amigo imaginario de por vida de ellos como le había pasado con Dean en la otra vida. Desapareció un año, fue el tiempo máximo de soportar sin ver a su familia.

Volvió, cuidando de no presentarse ante los niños. Esta vez se presentó ante Dean de forma invisible en su lugar de trabajo.

La fábrica de automóviles donde trabajaba Dean era de lo más futurista. Los humanos llevaron la tecnología a ciertas cosas de su vida diaria, en especial, en los automóviles, pero aun haciendo eso, deseaban la mirada nostálgica de los clásicos, cosa que Dean se encargaba y lo hacía a las mil maravillas.

Había una secretaria que le hacía ojitos a Dean y este respondía con un guiño sugestivo, el cual Castiel conocía bastante bien como para saber que ese guiño venía con intensión. Eso dejó asustado al ángel, puesto que cuando Dean tenía una pareja estable se le quitaba lo mujeriego, o eso pensaba. Ahora veía otra faceta de él que no conocía ¿Acaso cuando vivió con él, también le fue infiel?

No tenía pruebas de eso, salvo unos cuantos guiños, quizás solo era una cosa sin intención. Esperaba que fuera así. Y esperó. Dean salió con la chica a un motel, eso no era buena señal para nada. Castiel los acompañó todo el camino, sin despegarse de Dean.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó la chica.

—N-no… —dijo Dean misterioso.

Castiel frunció el ceño, quizás era el sentimiento de culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero el humano se veía incómodo, nervioso. Dentro de la habitación, la chica comenzó a desvestirse y a desvestir a Dean. Lo besaba en todas partes y acariciaba. Dean parecía responder, pero tenía la mente en otra parte. Castiel suspiró con pesadez quiso desvanecerse, no quería ver eso.

Sin embargo, Dean tuvo un impulso repentino. Se separó con rapidez de la chica. Castiel quedó asombrado.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo —dijo Dean.

La chica quedó con cara de circunstancia.

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó la chica.

Dean hizo una cara angustiada. Tomó su chaqueta y salió del cuarto medio desvestido. Castiel lo siguió hasta su automóvil, donde abordó el asiento del copiloto.

Iba manejando desaforado por la carretera rumbo a su casa, adelantándolos a todos como un loco al volante. Castiel decidió ayudarlo un poco en esto, porque se podía matar si seguía así. De hecho le dio miedo de que se lastimara.

"Tranquilo Dean, lo hiciste bien" —dijo Castiel más al aire que para Dean. Pero este de alguna manera lo escuchó, cosa que era imposible por su estado de invisibilidad en que se encontraba.

Dean bajó la velocidad y se fue más calmado hasta su casa donde su amante esposa y pequeños hijos lo esperaban ansiosos. El beso de su esposa le hizo justicia a su belleza arrebatadora, incluso Castiel sonrió al observarlo al igual que los niños.

El último bebé de la familia tenía cuatro años, tiempo suficiente para olvidar a un amigo imaginario, o al menos eso creía él. No tuvo problemas para continuar al lado de la familia sin hacerlos sospechar de su presencia.

La paz, tranquilidad y felicidad volvieron como si nunca se hubiera ido. Eso tenía muy orgulloso a Castiel. Seguía a Dean por todas partes como si fuera su sombra y en verdad que mimetizaba con aquella compañera ¿Y ahora qué haría?

Era obvio que debía mantener esa situación hasta la muerte de Dean y el salto a su próxima vida. No había razones para intervenir de alguna forma. Dean era feliz, al igual que Sam, en un mundo normal donde él podía permanecer al lado de ellos sin problemas, aunque una parte de él deseaba compartir con ellos, no estaba desesperado, ni triste. Sabía que habría otras oportunidades para disfrutar y con su paciencia, lo lograría.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, Dean comenzó a fijar su mirada hacia la nada. Castiel se dio cuenta de eso casi el mismo día que comenzó a hacerlo, porque se sobresaltó de que lo estaba mirando a él, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no. Dean, definitivamente, no podía verlo, solo era una especie de pensamiento fugaz en su mente.

Estos momentos no eran frecuentes, pasaban una vez al mes, quizás, y eran fugaces, después estaba como si nada. Seguía su vida en el trabajo, sus hijos, esposa y pasatiempos. Castiel tenía que aguantar no poder tocarlo cuando lo tenía tan cerca, tan solo junto con sus pasatiempos. Quizás pasarle la llave de tuercas cuando arreglaba el automóvil.

—Pásame la llave de tuercas —dijo Dean una vez, de improviso.

Castiel miró para todos lados, exaltado de que no hubiera nadie para pasarle la herramienta.

—¡Oh! —exclamaba Dean cuando notaba que estaba solo.

Tomaba la llave de tuercas y seguía como si nada.

Estas peticiones al aire se hicieron frecuentes, al igual que la vista perdida. Afortunadamente, o lamentablemente, (no sabía qué era mejor) la familia no se daba cuenta de esto. Y así pasó un tiempo, dónde Castiel lo chequeaba continuamente, durante las noches para ver si estaba enfermo o no.

Durante esos chequeos nocturnos, Dean se despertó una noche y quedó mirando hacia la nada otra vez. Castiel quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar, por mantener su invisibilidad ante el hombre. Después se durmió.

Los chicos comenzaron a crecer y pronto abandonaron el nido. Dejaron a sus padres y fueron a la universidad. Dean y su esposa, la reencarnación de Sam, siguieron con su rutina diaria de trabajo, casa. A veces paseaban por ahí o se daban un gustito, pero eran muy fanáticos del trabajo y pasaban su mayor tiempo trabajando. Ella como abogada tenía casos que ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo, incluso su tiempo libre, porque era feliz con su trabajo y era muy buena también en lo que hacía. Él pasaba tiempo en la fábrica, pero su horario era fijo, así que volvía a la hora que correspondía y esperaba a su esposa, pacientemente, viendo la televisión algún programa basura sobre doctoras y enfermeras.

Sin embargo, pese a la soledad, Dean se veía feliz y relajado, sin preocupaciones y eso tranquilizaba a Castiel, quien siempre, siempre, estaba preocupado por él. Castiel lo acompañó durante años en su rutina diaria cuando Dean estaba entrando a la mediana edad. Los hijos tenían sus propios hijos, Dean era abuelo, el abuelo John.

Castiel se escondía cuando venían los nietos pequeños, ya que podían delatarlo, pero estos solo estaban una tarde o pasaban un día, luego se iban, porque vivían en otro estado. El ángel volvía a su lugar, al lado de Dean. Es extraño, pero siempre después de estas visitas, lo encontraba un tanto alterado y siendo regañado por su esposa. Después, se calmaba como por arte de magia y él nunca se enteraba cuál era en realidad el problema con Dean.

Cierto día, en que Dean veía la TV, comenzó a hablar al aire. Castiel se asustó.

—Sé que estás ahí —dijo Dean—. No sé por qué no me hablas. Quizás no sepas nuestro idioma, ¿es eso?

Castiel tuvo el impulso irresistible de responderle a su amado, pero en el instante mismo de abrir la boca, recordó que Dean tenía toda una vida hecha. Estaba casado, con esposa, hijos y nietos. Pronto jubilaría y se dedicaría a recorrer el mundo en un eterno crucero de amor junto a su esposa, nada menos que la reencarnación de su adorado Sam. No podía arruinar eso. En vez de responderle, se fue.

Desapareció por unos meses. Meses muy desesperantes, porque no supo qué pasó con Dean después de eso. Quedó a la deriva y solo pensó en volver con la esposa, pues esta pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en el trabajo, así no vería a Dean, pero lo tendría en la mira por medio de su esposa.

Castiel encontró a la abogada en su despacho trabajando en un caso. Se mantuvo invisible a su lado durante casi todo el día. Después, no quiso seguirla hasta su casa y permaneció en ese lugar al otro día para seguir al lado de Mary.

Pasó la noche en el bufete de abogados, deambulando por todo el lugar hasta que volvió la abogada. Castiel tomó un lugar en una esquina y la observó con cuidado al igual como lo hacía en su niñez. La mujer era demasiado hermosa, debía serlo si era la reencarnación de Sam. De otra forma, no tenía ningún sentido.

La vio conversando con una compañera suya y el nombre de su esposo salió de sus labios. Castiel se acercó a escuchar la conversación de las mujeres.

—Cada día está peor. No sé qué hacer —dijo ella.

—Lo siento, ¿en serio no tiene cura?

—Los doctores no saben todavía el diagnóstico. Hablan de esquizofrenia, pero esta no se presenta tan tarde…

Castiel sintió moverse la tierra a sus pies.

—… También puede ser Alzheimer y ese es demasiado prematuro… —volvió a destacar la mujer.

—¡Pobre John!

Castiel sintió que se le abría el piso y lo tragaba la tierra.

—Sí, pobre —repitió la esposa—. Está en el hospital para el diagnóstico.

—¿Estás sola en casa, entonces? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó su compañera.

—Dos semanas, deben hacerle pruebas.

—Podemos ir a tu casa entonces, con las chicas, así te acompañaremos.

—Me encantaría, serían de gran ayuda —dijo con voz triste.

El ángel quedó desesperado en saber sobre Dean y si la esposa no lo llevaba, ¿cómo iba a encontrarlo? Siguió de cerca a la mujer, quien se veía cansada. Quizás la idea de tener visitas en la casa no era buena, con lo cansada que estaba podría sufrir algún colapso o algo por el estilo.

La mujer recibió a sus amigas o compañeras de trabajo y estas fueron bastante útil al momento de recolectar información sobre el estado de salud de Dean. Incluso, supo la dirección del lugar donde lo tenían. Castiel no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a ese lugar en un aleteo.

Revisó todo el edificio, pero fue muy triste encontrar a Dean en un cuarto incomunicado con camisa de fuerza. El cuarto estaba acolchado y este se mecía balbuceando cosas que no lograba entender. Entró en la celda y se puso cerca del hombre.

—Vendrás… ven… drás… —balbuceaba.

Castiel no supo a qué se refería, pero debía tocarlo para poder mejorarlo de esa enfermedad. Miró si había alguna cámara y tuvo que dejarla inútil con su poder, creando un corto circuito. De esta forma, se materializó para tocar la frente de Dean. El hombre cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía al frente a esa persona, lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y lúcidos, no como estaban perdidos hace unos instantes.

 **Fin capítulo 18**

Hola todos, aquí la vida con Sam. Ya estamos casi al final de esta historia. Gracias por leer y comentar.


	19. La palabra siempre significa eternidad

-19-

 **El Amor de un Ángel Inmortal**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 19: La palabra siempre significa eternidad.**

Castiel se apresuró en tocar la frente del hombre para desaparecer rápido de su vista, pero cuando lo tocó, vio que no había nada que curar. Dean estaba completamente sano.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que vendrías! —chilló feliz el hombre.

—Dean… —escapó el nombre de sus labios.

—¿Quién es Dean? ¡Espera, no desaparezcas, por favor!

Castiel no iba a desaparecer, sino que a borrar la memoria de Dean para que no lo recordara en el movimiento, pero con la petición se quedó estático.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo el hombre.

El ceño fruncido del ángel lo dijo todo. Retiró su mano de la frente de Jhon sin terminar su cometido.

—¿Quién eres?

—Castiel.

—Lo sé, de alguna forma lo sé, pero, ¿qué eres?

—Soy un Ángel del Señor. Tu ángel.

El hombre maduro pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Te refieres al Ángel de la Guarda o algo parecido?

—Exacto.

—¿Y por qué me dejaste, entonces?

Castiel se sorprendió de la pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Se supone que no puedes verme.

—Te veo ahora, antes solo te sentía —aseguró el hombre.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Sentía tu presencia a mi lado. Una energía cálida que me abrazaba y reconfortaba siempre. Hasta que comenzaste… dejarme… el hielo era insoportable.

—¿Cuál hielo? —preguntó confundido y curioso.

—El vacío de tu ausencia.

Castiel quedó en silencio un par de segundos, tratando de razonar lo que dijo el hombre. Lo que era demasiado doloroso para ser verdad.

—¿Desde cuándo sientes eso? —dijo el ángel.

El hombre pareció hacer memoria del hecho.

—Creo que la primera vez que lo sentí, fue cuando Jonas tenía dos años. Si lo pienso mejor, Jonas te estaba viendo como su amigo imaginario y por eso desapareciste, ¿no?

—Es correcto —afirmó Castiel.

—Okey, eso lo entiendo y concuerda con las otras desapariciones en las edades de mis hijos, pero la última vez, no debiste. Mis hijos están grandes, no era necesario.

Castiel estaba sorprendido con todo lo dicho por el hombre, porque las cosas sucedieron así como lo dijo él.

—Al contrario, es el momento en el cual debería ausentarme más.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el hombre asustado.

—Porque viene tu retiro y tendrás tiempo para disfrutar con tu esposa, estos últimos años de tu existencia.

Dean arrugó la nariz.

—Pero eso no debería afectar en ninguna forma tu estadía. Digo, no afecta que estés con nosotros como siempre lo has estado.

—Afecta si tú puedes percibirme.

—Esas son excusas. Hace poco no sabías que podía sentirte. No es la verdadera razón, ¿cuál es?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta que Castiel no quería responder ni en mil años. No podía explicar tanto cuando ese hombre, era el hombre de sus vidas pasadas y futuras. Si decía algo al respecto, esta vida, la cual no le tocó vivirla con él, podía convertirse en un infierno por el resto que le quedaba. Planeó, entonces, seguir con poca información.

—Has hecho tu vida como corresponde, ya no me necesitas —aseguró el hombre.

—Eso no es verdad, yo te necesito. Te necesito a mi lado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido Castiel.

—Porque sin ti me siento vacío —respondió con voz triste el hombre.

Castiel abrió grande los ojos. Eso no debería pasar si tenía a la reencarnación de Sam a su lado, con hijos preciosos y una gran vida normal.

—Tienes todo lo que necesitas para ser feliz. No te entiendo —dijo el ángel.

Un pequeño silencio.

—Yo tampoco me entiendo. Así vivo —confesó el hombre.

Castiel lo miró fijamente y el hombre también lo miró. Estuvieron un rato perdidos en los ojos de cada cual, pero la reencarnación de Dean no aguantó y retiró su vista avergonzado.

—Está bien —concluyó el ángel—. No me alejaré de tu lado, pero debes volver con tu familia.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron.

—No me verás ni escucharás, pero estaré ahí. Siempre estaré ahí —declaró Castiel.

El hombre dio una hermosa sonrisa que encogió el corazón del ángel, pues nunca lo vio tan Dean como ahora lo hacía.

—Eso… creo que me bastará —dijo el hombre.

Castiel pestañeó un par de veces con confusión y luego desapareció antes los ojos del hombre, quien exhaló un profundo y sonoro suspiro.

Tres días después, el hombre volvió a su hogar con un ángel invisible a sus espaldas. Fue una recuperación casi milagrosa. Comió, durmió, respondió coherentemente en sus sesiones siquiátricas, tanto así, que lo diagnosticaron con un cuadro depresivo atípico. Le dieron el alta con la condición de que lo monitorearían constantemente, y si volvía a tener algunos de los síntomas debía volver al hospital.

Su esposa dio fe en ello y entraron a la casa con un nuevo aire de esperanza. No solo por parte de la pareja, sino también por parte de Castiel, quien esperaba que las cosas se normalizaran para la felicidad de sus humanos complicados.

La primera noche en casa, el hombre durmió en el cuarto de su hijo mayor. Su hijo no vivía con él, sino en California junto a su nuera y su nieto. Venían de vez en cuando a verlos, en realidad a todos sus hijos solos los veía en Día de Acción de Gracias. Castiel veló su sueño, como lo hacía antaño con el antiguo Dean, ese que sacó de la perdición y tenía pesadillas constantes sobre el infierno, las cuales aplacaba con su poder. El ángel fue el guardián de sus pesadillas sin que Dean lo supiera nunca.

Las dos noches que precedieron a esta, hizo lo mismo y vio con satisfacción, que durante el día, el hombre estaba relajado. La vida con su esposa volvió casi a la normalidad, incluso durante el desayuno se tomaron de las manos.

Esa noche fueron los dos a la alcoba principal. Los esposos se abrazaron y eso alegró al ángel, pero luego los ojos del hombre se fijaron en él mientras seguía abrazando a la mujer, así que miró para atrás.

Atrás de él estaba la ventana, así que quizás el hombre vio algo que le llamó la atención, pero no había nada. Así que volvió su vista a él, quien ya no miraba, sino besaba a su esposa y fue cuando Castiel decidió salir de la habitación para dejarlos solos. Se alegraba de que sus humanos volvieran a estar juntos como debía ser. Trataría de mantenerlos estables, en buena salud, hasta el día en que partieran a su otra vida.

Ese día los seguiría, como lo haría por toda la eternidad.

Lo cierto es que todo comenzó a arreglarse. Sus humanos estaban felices, estables y con el tiempo, al humano complicado, lo dieron de alta. Así planearon un viaje juntos, unas vacaciones en un crucero. Al ángel esto le pareció buena idea y estaba pensando en dejarlos solos para que pudieran compenetrarse. No conocía los cruceros, él solo sabía que eran barcos por los folletos que estaban encima de la mesa. Parecían divertidos, muy hermosos, como edificios flotantes.

—¿No te irás a ir? ¿Verdad?

Eso lo asustó. Dio la media vuelta y ahí estaba parado frente a él su humano favorito de todos los tiempos.

—¿Puedes verme? —preguntó extrañado Castiel.

—Solo a veces.

Eso era increíble, por no decir imposible.

—Más que verte, puedo sentir tu presencia. No se te ocurra irte, por favor —dijo el hombre avanzando hacia él.

Castiel lo miró sorprendido y se hizo visible. La humana estaba en el mercado, así que tenían unos minutos antes de que regresara, cinco, para ser exacto, ya que había pasado su tiempo antes de marcharse.

Cuando lo vio materializarse, el humano retuvo el aliento con una sonora exclamación.

—Eso no es posible. Solo puedes verme cuando yo me materializo como ahora hice.

—Ya veo. Ahora te veo —dijo el hombre de mediana edad con fascinación.

Castiel empequeñeció los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en actitud de no entender nada. El hombre sonrió con felicidad.

—No entiendo —concluyó el ángel— ¿Puedes verme? ¿O no?

—Te veo. Estás igual que esa vez en el hospital.

—Yo no envejezco.

—¿Siempre has sido así? —preguntó con curiosidad el hombre.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Te refieres a esto? —dice tomando las solapas de su abrigo—. No, este solo es mi recipiente. Mi verdadera forma no es visible para los humanos.

—¿Tú recipiente?, pero parece humano.

—Sí, bueno, poseí a un humano, pero este ya murió y me quedé con su cuerpo. Es una historia larga de contar. Puedes decir que tengo apariencia humana.

—Ah, entiendo… creo… que es una buena apariencia.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad el ángel.

Una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro del humano.

—¿No te irás? ¿Cierto? —volvió a preguntar el hombre.

La insistencia le dio curiosidad. Generalmente, cuando su Dean insistía en algo, había razones ocultas muy fuertes como para descubrirlas.

—Irán de vacaciones. Es bueno para fortalecer la relación —explicó el ángel.

—Lo sé, por eso lo hacemos, pero no quiero que te vayas.

—¿Quieres que los acompañe en las vacaciones? —dijo extrañado.

—Por favor —suplicó el hombre con una devoción que no pareció adecuada.

—¿Por qué?

De verdad tenía curiosidad de saber.

—Porque no puedo vivir sin ti. Sin tu presencia.

Esa respuesta lo dejó paralizado en su lugar sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. El hombre aprovechó el aturdimiento del ángel y se acercó a él para tocarlo. Cuando sintió esas manos en su rostro despertó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Espera —dijo asustado Castiel.

—Quiero estar contigo —le contestó el hombre.

—Estoy contigo, siempre lo estaré, pero no en esta vida.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Perfecto, ahora debería explicarle todo, aunque no quería hacerlo en verdad.

—Debes confiar en mí. Estaremos juntos, te lo prometo, pero no en esta vida. Ahora debes disfrutar lo que tienes. Es bueno y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero te extraño demasiado —confesó el hombre.

—Estoy aquí, nunca me he ido y nunca me iré.

La sonrisa de ese rostro fue tan maravillosa que el ángel por un instante vio el rostro de Dean, del antiguo Dean sonreírle con ese rostro pecoso con esa sonrisa que tenía solo para él. Castiel suspiró.

—Está bien, iré con ustedes, pero promete que te divertirás y serás feliz.

Su humano movió la cabeza, repetidamente en forma afirmativa, con esa sonrisa de alegría pícara. La marca Dean Winchester cuando se salía con la suya.

—¡Claro!

—Bien.

Desapareció lo más rápido que pudo, porque tuvo la sensación de que el humano se le lanzaría en cualquier momento. Este episodio dejó al ángel muy nervioso. Aquí ya no sabía cómo actuar, porque si la reencarnación de Dean estuviera solo, él simplemente, aparecería en su vida para compartirla con él como lo hizo la primera vez. En cambio, ahora estaba con otra persona y no podía interrumpir esa felicidad.

Y esa era la razón principal: el hombre es feliz. Tal como estaba, era feliz, se le veía feliz y andaba feliz. Si Castiel interrumpía esa felicidad, sabía que el equilibrio logrado por la pareja desaparecería, como desapareció cuando el hombre fue internado.

Además, él podía esperar. Tenía miles de millones de años en su cuerpo angelical, así que unos cuantos no eran problemas. Sabía esperar y Dean, el alma de Dean, debía aprender a esperar. Sería difícil para un mortal lograr eso, pero Dean ya no estaba en la categoría de mortal. Es cierto que moriría en cada vida, pero su condición de rencarnar cada vez, lo volvía un ser inmortal y como tal, debía aprender a tener paciencia. Saber esperar las oportunidades, volver a empezar, vivir con gusto cada instante y tener esperanzas de que la próxima vez, será una aventura mucho mejor que la anterior.

Eso mismo hizo cuando los acompañó al crucero. También fue una bonita experiencia en el barco grande. Disfrutó los espectáculos en la noche, miró las personas felices, vio esos hermosos paisajes, salvó uno que otro pasajero de morir por una enfermedad terminal, pero lo mejor de todo, fue ver a sus humanos favoritos disfrutar con felicidad ese viaje.

Castiel sentía paz con todo en ese momento.

Dean estaba llegando a la tercera edad, al ocaso de su vida y se veía pleno. Es cierto que en esta vida no estuvieron juntos, pero no podían tenerlo todo siempre, había que disfrutar lo que les tocaba y en este tiempo tocó esta vida que no estuvo tan mala.

Así cuando la reencarnación de Dean agonizaba en la cama, muchos años después, rodeado de su esposa, hijos y nietos, tuvo un último deseo que su familia no entendió, pero respetó.

—Quisiera quedarme un minuto a solas —pidió con un hilo de voz tranquila.

Su familia se retiró en silencio con los ojos llorosos. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Castiel supo que tenía que hacerse presente.

—Hola —dijo el ángel.

Los viejos y cansados ojos del hombre brillaron.

—Estás igual de hermoso que la última vez que te vi.

—Yo no envejezco, soy inmortal.

—Sí, lástima que yo no lo sea.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Eres inmortal, Dean.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Dean, ese es tu verdadero nombre.

—Acaso también soy un ángel ¿O lo fui?

—Nunca has sido un ángel, siempre fuiste humano, el mejor de todos, pero eres inmortal, porque tu paso en esta vida es transitoria —explicó el ángel.

—¿Quieres decir que volveré a nacer?

Castiel afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Y te volveré a ver? ¿A sentir tu presencia? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Depende. —No alcanzó a ver la desilusión del hombre, porque siguió hablando—. También puede que nos juntemos y tengamos una vida juntos, así pasó en tu anterior vida.

Dean abrió grande los ojos y sonrió con alegría.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Un silencio inundó la habitación.

—Ven acércate —le ordenó Dean.

Castiel cumplió la orden y se sentó en el borde de la cama para tomar su mano entre las suyas.

—No tengas miedo, Dean, yo estaré como siempre para cruzarte por el umbral.

—No tengo miedo, Cas, solo quería verte de cerca.

Castiel sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo para Dean, y a su vez, el otro hombre devolvió la sonrisa con la misma emoción.

—¿Nos vamos a otra aventura, entonces?

—Por supuesto —respondió Castiel.

El ángel tomó el alma humana, su alma humana para cruzar las puertas de la muerte hacia la siguiente reencarnación. Esa alma estaba más brillante que nunca, tan hermosa y poderosa. Adoraba su calidez sin condiciones.

Al atravesar el umbral, supo que esta vez, tendrían una vida juntos. Una vida plena, llena de felicidad. La sola convicción de esto lo hizo emocionarse. Así que cuando se vio otra vez en el mundo humano comenzó inmediatamente, su búsqueda por el alma de Dean. Debía buscar por todos los rincones de la Tierra esa brillante alma.

La encontró en su cunita y ella lo reconoció de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa en su lindo rostro sonrojado. Castiel se llenó de ternura con este hecho. Quedó tan embobado, que dos días después, descubrió que el bebé en la cunita era niña, no niño.

Por primera vez en todas las reencarnaciones pasadas, sucedía esto, pero si le pasó a Sam, no había razón para que no le sucediera a Dean. Eso fue una revelación extraña, aunque no molesta. La niñita desde el inicio podía verlo como todos los niños pequeños y supo que no podría mantenerse al margen en la vida de ella, porque ya lo había intentado antes sin resultados. Así que decidió quedarse con la niña hasta que ella decidiera qué quería hacer.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la niña impusiera su voluntad como buena alma Winchester. Quería rebelar a su amigo imaginario: al ángel Castiel. Castiel tuvo problemas con convencerla de que debían mantener el secreto hasta que estuviera más grande y pudieran ser amigos de verdad.

—Está bien —dijo la niña con decisión—. Pero debes casarte conmigo.

Castiel lo pensó un instante, sabía que cualquier otra opción con esa alma estaba fuera de discusión.

—Me casaré contigo cuando tengas dieciocho años —dijo Castiel y recordó la primera reencarnación de Dean.

—¡Eso es mucho tiempo! —chilló la niñita.

También recordaba eso y sonrió tan hermoso, que la niña pecosa de cinco años quedó pasmada en su lugar.

—El tiempo pasa rápido y yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

La niña sonrió, aunque no entendió la implicancia, ni la profundidad de lo dicho por el ángel, intuyó un futuro maravilloso al lado de ese ser tan increíble.

La chica estaba, infinitamente, en lo correcto.

 **Fin.**

Hola a todos, llegamos al final de este fic. Gracias por esta aventura. Lo escribí sin saber a dónde me llevaría y me sorprendió el resultado. Espero que disfrutaran este Infinity!Destiel.


End file.
